Scars
by mzfeistyx3
Summary: AU. Everything for him was a disaster. Everywhere he looked, everywhere he went, and everything had him furious. This, of course, turned him into a murderer; an addiction he cannot control. As he waited for a change to lead him down a more innocent path, death obsessed Paul Sumpter meets a certain blue eyed beauty that becomes his biggest weakness.
1. Cold and Vicious

**Author's Note: My brand new story for Ikarishipping! Dark theme! Very excited to get this story on the road, haha. ;D I am hoping for all of my readers to enjoy this crazy fanfiction of mines.**

_**Summary:**_**for him was a disaster. Everywhere he looked, everywhere he went, and everything had him furious. This, of course, turned him into a murderer; an addiction he cannot control. As he waited for a change to lead him down a more innocent path, death obsessed Paul Sumpter meets a certain blue eyed beauty that becomes his biggest weakness.**

**The thought of Paul being a murderer makes me so excited! It's just...the way his personality is and all, with his cold and cruel ways, I can picture him being one. That is why I decided to create this story. The idea of him being one, it just needs to be written down, you know? I think Paul being a murderer is very attractive (I'm weird, right?) IDK, I just like Paul dong such bad, illegal things...**

**WARNING: This story is Rated M for a reason. It is very dramatic and intense. Since the rating of this story is Rated M, be expecting things Rated M-related. And of course, violence, sexual content, self harm, angst, suspense, heartbreak will be included in this fanfiction as well.**

**All characters in this fanfiction are mostly OOC. Since this is an AU story, that's not much of a surprise.**

"Why are you doing this?" A voice pleaded. A girl with hot pink hair stared at the boy with onyx eyes as she tried to shield her face. The boy had a sharp knife in his hand covered in nothing but blood.

He smirked as he placed the tip of the knife in between her breasts, scaring her to death. She stared at him with tear-filled eyes, hoping for him to stop what he's doing. "I can't believe I ever considered on dating a useless, pathetic little slut like you. You cheat on me with a guy who has_slept_with plenty of other girls and this is how you repay me?"

"I-I'm sorry...!" She screeched, snapping her eyes shut in fear of his intense glare.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it," He replied harshly.

"I didn't mean to cheat Paul!" She yelled once more, trying to struggle out of the chains that he had tied her onto.

"Yes you did mean it you fucking whore!" He yelled loudly, bringing his face closer to hers, staring at her with his bloodshot onyx eyes as he brought the knife closer to her skin.

Tears continued to stream down her face over and over as she tried to figure out a way to get out of this dangerous event. "I'm sorry Paul..."

"Bullshit," He replied angrily, pushing her hard against the fence as her head slammed onto the hard fence, causing an aching pain in her head.

"Please stop!" She screamed with fear.

"I won't make promises," He replied before grabbing a lock of her hair and jerking her head hard against the fence. He heard her hiss in pain as a small smirk formed upon his lips. He really didn't give a flying fuck about what he's doing to this girl. This girl was obviously immature for him. She cheats on him and she expects for him to be _okay_with it? This is Paul we're talking about here.

"Paul!" She screamed once more, tears streaming down her face as she stared into his onyx eyes.

His glare at her grew harder. The girl was named Molly. He only dated her for a few months already and he was already pissed off by the fact that she cheated on him. He _trusted_her! How could she do this to him? Why would she dare to cheat on Paul with an immature boy who has slept with other girls?

"You don't deserve to live..." Paul muttered harshly as he brought the tip of the knife closer against her skin. Molly bit her lip hard as she stared at the lavender haired boy, hoping for him to think about what he's going to do.

"I love you...!" She managed to choke out, but it only pissed him off even more.

"LIAR!" Paul yelled as he pushed the tip of the knife inside her skin, stabbing her heart.

Blood soon rushed out of her body as she stared at him, beginning to choke out blood. He grunted before pulling the knife out of her quickly. Sure he wanted to enjoy the moment of watching her die, but he knew that it was his time to escape. He pushed her against the fence once more, causing her to scream louder as more blood escaped her lips. He placed his palm against the bloody knife, wiping it clean.

In seconds, Molly's eyes soon snapped shut, signaling that she was close to dying. Paul rolled his eyes as he placed the knife inside of his pockets before walking off, leaving the poor, useless girl there.

He really didn't give a shit of what he had done to her. She deserved it for even cheating on him. She hurt him and she thinks _apologizing_will make everything okay? Hell, there's much more to the story.

Paul strolled down the street as he noticed a sign that had the words: _Lake Valor_engraved on it.

He sighed before dragging his feet, walking towards the lake. The wind blew through his hair as he felt the cool breeze slam onto his face. It was night time, around 8 o'clock. He stared at the sapphire blue water, glaring at it intensely. He sure as hell had a problem, and it was obvious. He killed his ex-girlfriend just for cheating on him. Who does that? Obviously Paul Sumpter. But he didn't really give a fuck. He was a killer and he_liked_it.

"Torterra," He called before throwing his Pokéball into the air as the large Pokémon appeared.

"Torrr," It roared, staring at it's trainer.

Paul stared at the grass Pokémon, examining it from top to bottom, clearing his throat. "You like blood?"

Torterra stared at Paul as if he were crazy, but nodded slightly. "Torr.."

Paul grunted in response, pulling out his knife. He placed the tip of the knife against his wrist before sliding it across his wrist. This really didn't seem to hurt him at all. Blood started to spill from the wound, surrounding his whole hand. Torterra stared at his hand, smelling the aroma of the blood. Of course the scent of the blood was driving the Pokémon insane. Paul stared at the Pokémon.

"Here," He breathed.

Torterra stared at the blood in his hand, shaking its head slightly. "Torrr..." It muttered, signaling that it doesn't want it's trainer's blood. Paul groaned with annoyance. "Come on, Torterra."

Torterra shook it's head once more, frowning slightly at the lavender haired boy. That was it's _own_ trainer's blood and it wasn't intending on drinking Paul's blood at all. What kind of Pokémon drinks blood? Isn't that what vampires were supposed to do? Pokémon isn't supposed to have blood and Paul knew that of course. But he also knew that certain Pokémon that smells the scent of blood come running to it quickly, such as Sharpedo. Sharpedo are very dangerous Pokémon that live in the sea, and it's skin is pretty rough. It's sharp teeth can really hurt if you get near it. Pokémon like Sharpedo have an addiction to blood. If the scent of blood was near their territory, they would come running to it quickly.

"I know you're thirsty," Paul said, motioning his wrist towards the grass Pokémon. Torterra growled angrily at it's trainer, signaling: _No._

Paul groaned with annoyance, glaring at the Pokémon once more. "If you don't drink this now, you're not going to have anything to drink for hours." He spoke harshly.

Torterra sighed before exchaning glances from it's trainer's onyx eyes to the blood in his palm. It slowly moved it's head close to his wrist before licking his hand slightly, letting the blood roll over it's tongue. Paul's blood tasted so good in it's mouth that it started losing it. The Pokémon licked his wrist in seconds, enjoying the taste of his blood. Paul watched as the Pokémon licked his wrist clean. As seconds passed, Torterra departed from his wrist, looking up at it's trainer. Paul nodded his head in response.

"Good," He spoke, grabbing out his Pokéball, "Return," A red light shot through the Pokéball, pulling Torterra inside of it.

A loud noise surrounded upon the wind as Paul shifted his head up, narrowing his eyes at the direction this noise was coming from. This noise came to a stop as seconds passed. Paul noticed that it was a bus, stopping just nearby the lake. Why was there a bus stopping by Lake Valor anyway?

He saw that no one was exiting out of the bus. Minutes passed and still no one was exiting out of the bus. This was getting suspicious. He dragged his feet, motioning over to the bus, examining it from top to bottom. He stared at the entrance of the bus before placing his fist against it, knocking gently on it. The door soon opened, revealing the bus driver. The bus driver nodded his head, signaling for him to get on the bus. Paul slowly walked up the steps, entering the bus. He stared at all the seats, but they were _all_empty. This was completely weird to him.

He walked down the aisle, making his way to the last seating of the bus. He sat down, breathing. "This is a nice bus you have here," He breathed, locking his eyes back on the bus driver to only notice he was no longer there. Paul pursed his eyebrows together, completely confused by the fact that the bus driver was _just_there only a few seconds ago. He sighed, leaning his back against the window. As seconds passed, he fell into a deep sleep.

. . .

_The water was beautiful and bright, especially at night. He woke up underwater, discovering he was in the ocean. He watched as a load of water Pokémon swam along the water. There were all sorts of water Pokémon surrounded upon him. He was wondering why exactly he was underwater anyway. He was also wondering how he was able to breathe underwater._

_A shade of blue caught his eyes, noticing a large figure coming nearby. He stared at the direction of this large figure, trying to get a closer look upon it. The large figure was getting closer to him, becoming larger by its shadow. He stared at the large figure steadily, noticing it had the eyes of sapphire blue. It's eyes were as blue as the ocean. He stared at the figure as it stopped in front of him. He noticed it was just a girl underwater, staring at him as if she's never seen a human before. He raised his eyebrows, staring at the girl with ocean blue eyes and hair to match along with it. She smiled at him excitedly, grabbing a hold of his hand. The feel of her hand against his was like a jolt running up his spine. After a moment, she swam farther down the ocean with his hand locked with hers. She was taking him somewhere, but he didn't exactly know where she was taking him._

_An underwater cave is where she was taking him. She slowly entered the cave, never letting her hand free from his grip. He watched as the girl dragged him in. Light was filled upon the cave, exposing her whole figure. She let his hand free, turning to him. He stared at the girl from top to bottom, shocked by how beautiful she looked. Who was she though? What was her name? Why hasn't he ever seen her before?_

_She smiled at him brightly, pulling him closer to her. He stared into her sapphire blue eyes, anxious of what she was planning to do. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her eyes lingered onto his onyx black eyes. Their faces were dangerously close, along with their lips. Her eyes lingered on his lips for a moment as she stared back into his onyx black orbs. Her lips were only centimeters away from his. It was close enough for him to try and steal a...kiss._

xxx

Paul soon snapped his eyes open, breathing heavily as he felt sweat upon his forehead. He placed his palm against his wet forehead, wiping it clean. He looked around to discover he was at the Pokémon center. He gulped nervously, trying to figure out why he was there in the first place.

He noticed seven teens entering the front entrance of the center. One with a Pikachu sitting on it's trainer's shoulder that had the color of black hair. The other teen beside the boy with the black hair was a boy with spiky brown hair, he looked like a pretty boy. The teen beside the boy with the spiky brown hair was a girl with orange hair; she was holding a Togepi in her arms. The other two teens beside her were brunettes, one with a red bandana, and one with a white hat on. The other teen right next to the two girls had green hair, as close to emerald. The last teen of the group had a white beanie. She had blue hair for color, it was as blue as the ocean.

Paul stared at the girl with the blunette for a moment, wondering why exactly she looked so familiar. _Where has he seen that familiar blue hair before?_

"Oh hello Ash!" Nurse Joy greeted, recognizing the boy with black hair.

The boy smiled at her, handing her his Pokéballs. "Can you heal some of my Pokémon?"

Nurse Joy nodded in response as she grabbed them.

The group of teens walked over to waiting area before sitting down in the red couches. The brunette with the bandana sighed dramatically. "You know what would be nice right now? A coffee."

The boy with the emerald green hair smirked in response. "Unless you want to wake up with a headache the next morning."

"Shut up Drew," She said.

The boy with the spikey brown hair laughed as he placed his feet against the glass furniture. "Leaf, babe, mind massaging my feet?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows flirtatiously.

The girl named Leaf shook her head in response, glaring at the boy. "Don't call me _babe_and no, I will not massage your disgusting feet!" She hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Paul watched as the group chatted with one another. Normally he gets annoyed with a group of friends, but he was curious about this one, considering they had a familiar blunette in the group. He was determined to talk to this blunette one way or another. The group had a boy named Ash, Drew, Gary, Misty, May, Leaf, and Dawn. He assumed Ash was with Misty since he noticed his eyes kept turning to her. He also assumed the brunette with the bandana, who was named May was dating Drew, the boy with the emerald green hair and eyes. He then assumed the other brunette with the white hat, who was named Leaf might have taken a liking to the boy with spikey brown hair, whose name was Gary. But as soon as his eyes landed on the blunette, she looked pretty lonely, as if she hadn't taken an interest to any of the guys in the group.

_Maybe she's a lesbian,_He found himself thinking, shaking his head. He just watched the group from the corner of his eye, glancing at the blunette every five seconds.

That is just plain damn strange. Why had he continued to stare at the blunette? As if he had been stalking her the entire time, but he wasn't. He didn't even know this girl at all. She just looked strangely familiar to him, but he couldn't exactly get a good picture of why she looked very familiar.

If he actually remembered his previous dream the previous night, then he would take the hint. But since this boy forgets stuff that he dreams about easily, he was obviously retarded...not really, considering this _is_Paul.

He remembered the words: _When every life meets another life, something will be born._

He was taking the hint that it could mean something about life...or maybe something _else,_but what could this something _else_be exactly?

**Author's Note: I decided to re-do this chapter and all, LOL. I wanted to fix my grammar mistakes along with my other chapters, so I hope that it is at least a bit better?**

**I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. :D**

**Review.**


	2. That Boy Is a Monster

**Author's Note: I've heard that the most greatest fanfictions get the least reviews, and that leaves me curious. But whatever.**

**This chapter does contain strong violence and some sexual content, but like that makes everything better right? Yes, of course. I really like writing this story, to be completely honest. It's so exciting to write and I just LOVE how dramatic and intense it's coming out to be. I'm not the best writer in the world, but I really like my writing, and I think you guys do as well. My grammar isn't all that special, but at least I try, right? It's the thought that counts.**

It was exactly _1:00 am _and Paul had been back to his hometown, which is Veilstone City. He was still curious about the blunette he had seen upon the Pokémon Center sitting with her friends. She looked undeniably familiar that he couldn't get her out of his head.

As he walked down the empty, yet busy street of the city, he noticed the blunette he had last seen in the Pokémon Center. She was walking down the street as well, farther apart from him. She was by herself, with no friends to tag along with.

He was wondering why exactly she was out so late. Not that he cared or anything, he was just wondering why a girl would be wandering around in the city at exactly 1:00 am.

Lightening streaked across the sky which caught Paul's sight. He stared upon the dark sky, discovering the dark clouds. Rain drops started falling from the sky, more like drizzling. He heard low voices just nearby; curious to know what it was. As he continued walking, watching the blunette a few feet apart from him, he noticed the shadows of these strange and mysterious looking guys.

They were eyeing the blunette before starting to follow her. Paul's eyes lit up as he took a hint of what they wanted from her. Rage started to fill through his veins, causing him to get highly upset.

_. x ._

Dawn felt the rain drops fall on her as she looked up at the sky, continuing to walk. Lightening streaked through the sky once again, the rain starting to become heavy.

"Hey sexy," A voice said. Dawn narrowed her eyes at the voice this was coming from. She noticed it was a group of three guys.

Her heart began racing as she started to speed walk, trying to avoid the guys.

"Where are you going?" Another voice said.

Dawn panicked as she started to drag her feet and run as fast as she can. The strange guys took notice of this as they ran after her.

A loud BOOM went across the sky as pouring rain began filling Sinnoh. Dawn quickly ran into an nearby alley, discovering there was a dead end. She was stuck and there was no way out of this hazardous event. She narrowed her eyes at the guys, terrified of what happens next.

One of the guys had dark brown hair as he grabbed a hold of her arms, pushing her hard against the brick wall of a tall building. The other two guys had the same exact colored hair, but looked less stronger than the one that had grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" Dawn screamed, struggling to get out of his grasp. The rain continued to pour harder and harder, drenching the bodies of Dawn and the rest of the guys.

"What's wrong beautiful? You don't want to have some fun?" The guy asked her as his hands started to roam around her waist. He began pulling up her shirt as the rest of the guys pinned her on the wall.

Dawn let out another scream as tears started to stream down her eyes. _This is it.._She thought, in fear of what to expect next.

She squeezed her eyes shut in fear of what this guy would do. In seconds, she no longer felt either of guy's hands on her, wondering what's going on. She snapped her eyes open, discovering the boy that had just pinned her on the wall being slammed against the opposite wall.

_. x ._

Paul was furious, madly pissed off that he lost it. "DON'T YOU _EVER_FUCKING TOUCH HER AGAIN!" He yelled with venom while slamming the dudes face into the wall multiple times as hard as blood gushed out of the dudes face. Paul was madly pissed off and he really didn't give a fuck. These dudes were seeking to hurt the poor girl and he was going to let them get away with it? There's no way in hell he wouldn't.

Dawn watched this hazardous event as she slid down, stumbling onto the ground. She stared at what Paul was doing, and this scared her of course. She watched as he slammed that guy's face into the wall multiple times and she was getting frightened. He was killing him! Right in front of her eyes too!

Paul continued to slam the dudes face into the hard brick wall, throwing him down onto the ground. _One down._ He quickly turned his head to the other two guys, noticing the fear upon their eyes. He pulled out his knife as he grabbed a hold of one of them with his arm as he slid the tip of the knife across the dude's neck. Blood started rushing out from the wound as the guy began choking. Paul threw him down on the ground as well. _Two down._

Dawn couldn't take the heat. She was safe, but yet she was scared for watching this whole scene. It was like a horror movie coming to life and there was no way escaping it. Tears continued to stream down her face as well as the rain.

Paul narrowed his eyes at the ground, noticing a large brick just sitting next to his foot. He bent down and picked it up in his palm before standing up straight. He glared at the last dude standing, groaning with full on rage.

Paul grabbed him as he pinned the last dude against the wall aggressively.

"You don't have to do this!" The dude screamed, hoping for Paul to stop what he is doing.

"And why should I let a guy like you survive for hurting an innocent girl!?" Paul yelled.

"I-I didn't hurt her!" The dude screamed once more but was only silenced by the brick slamming onto his face. Blood rushed out of his eyes, nose, mouth, and everything else. Paul continued slamming the brick onto his face multiple times as blood filled all over his hands.

Dawn quickly shielded her face in her knees, scared to watch this whole scene. The way he was killing those guys was crazy and she couldn't stand to watch this at all. That sure as well was such a psychotic was of saving someone's life. It continued to rain the entire time, harder and harder, drenching her and Paul.

Paul dropped the dude onto the ground, glaring at all of the dead bodies in disgust.

Dawn shifted her head up after a moment, eyeing the dark boy. She couldn't get a good look at his face since it was so dark outside. Paul soon narrowed his eyes at the blunette, remaining silent.

She slowly stood up on her feet, gulping nervously as she stared at the boy. She was scared of course, but was also calm for some reason. Maybe it was because he saved her life that she felt calm...but she was also scared by the way he had saved her life. He killed those guys for fuck sakes!

Rain continued to pour over and over the bodies of Dawn and Paul. The blunette stood there, eyeing the mysterious boy who had just saved her. She gulped nervously, her heart picking up suddenly. The wind blew furiously hard as more rain continued to pour.

Paul grunted as he started walking away. Dawn took sight of this before speaking. "W-wait!" She called for him, stumbling on her feet. In seconds, she caught her balance before noticing Paul's eyes on her once again. She ran over to him through the cold and wet rain, breathing heavily as she caught her breath.

She looked into his black onyx eyes, shocked by the sudden intensity filled upon them. He was somewhat glaring at her, as if she had done something horribly wrong to him. She gulped nervously as she stared at his lip, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Y-you killed those guys…" She whispered nervously, biting her lip in fear of what he'll say in response.

"Why don't you just accept the fact that I saved your life?" Paul replied in more of a harsh tone, glaring at the blunette in front of him.

Dawn nervously looked into his onyx eyes, gulping once more. A small smile formed upon her lips as Paul took notice of this. He raised an eyebrow, wondering why exactly a smile began to form upon her lips.

"Do you mind if I give you something in appreciation?" She asked lightly.

He just stood there, staring at the blunette, not answering her question. She sighed lightly as she took one step closer to him. She leaned in quickly and crashed her lips onto his. Paul was absolutely taken by surprise. After a moment, he found himself moving his lips over hers responsively, kissing her deeply as he took her lips with his. Dawn's arms suddenly wrapped around his neck as she continued to move her lips with his, deepening the kiss.

Rain continued to pour harder, over the two. The two moved their lips together hungrily, begging for something more. Dawn slowly departed from the intense kiss, gasping for air. She now met her eyes with his, a small smile forming on her face.

Paul smirked in response before walking off, leaving the blunette there.

Dawn smiled brightly to herself as she watched him walked away. He saved her life! And that's all that matters. She didn't even know his name…nor did he…

Paul shoved his hands on the insides of his pockets as he continued walking, the rain pouring continuously. A light blush was creeping upon his cheeks, barely showing. He didn't expect for this night to just…happen! Every single thing that happened that night was pretty darn wild!

The strange guys that was hungry for Dawn's body,

Paul saving Dawn's life by killing the strange guys one by one,

Dawn thanking him with a full-on kiss!

Paul sure as hell was flattered by her way of thanking him.

How did all of this happen all in one night? Paul sure as hell didn't know. The only problem was that he still hadn't learned her name, nor did she. She kissed him…he kissed her back. He still couldn't get the sudden kiss out of his thick skull.

xxx

A low groan escaped his lips as he sat up on the couch, scratching his head agitatedly. He got up on his feet, examining the Pokémon Center to only notice that every light in the center was off. The only light that had been shown in the Center was the moonlight coming from the outside. Paul stared out the doors as he dragged his feet over to the entrance of the Center. He stared out the front doors, noticing not a single body outside of the Center. What time was it?

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, glancing at the time plastered upon the top screen. The exact time read: _12:00 am._So it just turned midnight.

He sighed before turning around, discovering the blunette he had last seen in the alley. She was just standing in the middle of the Center, staring at Paul as if something was wrong with her. Paul raised an eyebrow as he took slow steps over to her.

What was she doing up so late? In seconds, he approached her and stood in front of her.

The blunette looked into his onyx eyes as her hand began to travel down his shirt. Paul narrowed his eyes at her hand, noticing the sudden hand movement she had done. He soon returned her gaze on her, quirking an eyebrow at her. She grabbed him by his collar, pulling his face closer to hers as she crashed her lips onto his. He was undeniably surprised but slowly returned the kiss. Dawn groaned in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

He felt Dawn deepen the kiss and he decided to make it become more intense. He kissed her harder as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues move together as Dawn moaned against his lips.

Paul's hands traveled down her arms to her waist, finally to her legs. He grabbed a hold of them as he shifted her up against him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Their lips were still attached to each other, neither of them daring to tear them apart. Paul walked over to the waiting area with Dawn in his arms as he sat down on the red couch, having her sitting on his lap.

Dawn finally departed from the kiss as she grabbed a hold of his shirt, beginning to pull it up before pulling it off of him. She groaned in pleasure as she tangled her hands into his hair. "Paulllll." She purred seductively, quirking an eyebrow at him. Her hand traveled down his chest once more. Paul stared into her sapphire blue eyes. He couldn't believe he would enjoy this moment, he sure as hell was _loving_this.

"_Paullllll!"_

Silence.

"_Paulllll!"_

Dododo.

"_PAULL!"_

Lalalala.

"PAUL!"yelled a voice, causing Paul to sit up in his bed as his heart began racing fast. He looked around, trying to figure out where the hell he was at. He soon recognized it was his bedroom. He narrowed his eyes at the person who called his name, which was Reggie. _So that was a dream…_He thought as he began thinking about the recent dream he had just had.

This was making Paul very uncomfortable because he never had a wet dream of any girl, ever! Surprisingly, he had a wet dream of the blunette and this boy was sweating like crazy. Reggie sat next to his brother, patting his back gently. "You okay there?"

Paul breathed heavily as he glared at his brother. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He replied harshly, wiping his forehead clean as he felt the sweat upon his head.

"Normally you never sweat like an animal unless you've had a _colorful_dream." Reggie joked as he stared at Paul.

Paul just groaned with annoyance. "I didn't have a wet dream."

"Are you sure?" Reggie questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure." Paul responded calmly with a shrug.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Lieeeees." Reggie breathed, laughing to himself.

Paul sighed in defeat. "Fine, I had a wet dream about this girl I formally met last night…"

"What's her name?" Reggie asked curiously.

"I haven't learned her name yet." Paul muttered as he groaned agitatedly.

"Wow, you had a dream about this girl and you haven't learned her name yet. _Interesting._" Reggie jokes as a small laugh escaped his lips.

Paul glared at his brother with annoyance, now standing on his feet. "It was just a dream, now forget it." He replied harshly as he walked into his closet, grabbing his black leather jacket along with matching dark clothes. He walked back over to Reggie, staring at him with a glare.

"What happened to Molly?" He questioned.

Paul's fists tightened as he heard her name again, shooting a powerful glare at Reggie. "I broke up with that slut."

Reggie crossed his arms over his chest. He was used to Paul having such a fresh mouth, but it didn't really bother him that much. "What did she do?"

"She fucking cheated on me with a guy who has slept with other girls, that's what she did." Paul responded in such a harsh tone, not in the mood to bring up the topic of Molly. He wanted her out of his life for good, and he got it. But with Reggie mentioning her name, it was as if she had never left his life, when she did.

"Tough…I'm sorry Paul." Reggie said, feeling bad for him.

Paul rolled his eyes. "I'm over her anyway."

"Obviously you are since you're interested in this _new girl_that you had a wet dream about." Reggie joked, nudging Paul's shoulder.

Paul scowled with annoyance. "I'm not supposed to be dreaming about her anyway, I barely even know her."

"It's not my fault that _I_don't have wet dreams of pretty girls that _I_just met." Reggie joked once more as he laughed to himself.

Paul rolled his eyes as he walked into the bathroom. He quickly showered for 30 minutes then quickly got out. He grabbed a towel and dried his wet hair off, groaning slightly from underneath his breath. He soon put on the clothes he had picked out from the closet and put it on. He was wearing all black. (of course) He soon walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his bag that was sitting on the nightstand. Reggie watched as his brother grabbed his things, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Where are you going?" Reggie questioned.

Paul shrugged in response. "Snowpoint City to re-challenge Brandon," He confessed as he left out of the room. Reggie nodded his head and just sat there on his bed, sighing.

Paul was defeated by Brandon and he wanted to re-challenge him. He felt that his Pokémon gotten stronger and they are able to battle him now. The first time they battled, Paul couldn't even knock out any of Brandon's Pokémon and that really pissed him off. Especially with the first threat Brandon had given him, he couldn't even control his emotions because he was losing badly to Brandon. Paul never loses to_anyone,_and surprisingly he lost to him. _The Pyramid King._

Paul strolled out of his house as he began walking down the street, shoving his hands into his pockets. It was going to be a long way to Snowpoint City, but it really didn't matter to him.

He was also wondering if he would ever run into the blunette again…

**Author's Note: So how was the second chapter so far? (: I hope you guys liked it. Oh and please leave me reviews, I'd really appreciate it! I hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	3. The Innocence Behind Those Evil Eyes

**Author's Note: This chapter doesn't contain any crazy stuff. Boo.**

**I must say that Paul does have a disorder in this story. He is bipolar and he gets angry pretty quickly - just letting you guys know that if you were pretty confused as to why he kills people, or why he get's angry a lot. On the show, I keep thinking he is bipolar because he always comes off so rude to Ash and everything, you know? I know I must be wrong, lol. But in this story, he is bipolar.**

**Paul is most likely OOC in this chapter. **

There was snow covering the entire street where you can barely see a sneak peek of the hard road. The trees were covered with snow and they were almost the color of aqua blue. They were shinning beautifully with the snow plastered upon them, while the others looked dead. Leaves were on the ground, being filled with snow on top of it.

Paul walked continuously down this path, discovering these things on the way to Snowpoint City. He knew there would be snow plastered upon the grounds because normally it's winter in Snowpoint City, especially on the path that leads to that exact city.

He concentrated on the path he was going, noticing he had a long way to go. It took at least a whole two days to get to Snowpoint City, but it didn't really bother him much since he travels the world often.

He checked the time on his phone, discovering it was only 12:00 pm. He sighed as he put his phone inside his pockets.

The wind blew furiously, making his hair flow along the movement of the wind. He heard a low noise as he narrowed his eyes at the direction of where he heard it from. He noticed it was a group of friends. _They looked familiar..._

The group each had on something warm to keep themselves from having frost bite. He shook his head, turning his gaze back to the direction he first had them on. He ignored this familiar looking group as he continued walking, avoiding the group of teens.

_"Hey Dawn! Where are you going?" _a voice yelled, making Paul wonder who this _Dawn _girl is. Truth is, he really didn't know the blunette's name, so the name didn't sound familiar in his cases.

He continued to avoid this group, minding his own business as he felt the breeze of the cool wind crash onto his flesh. As he continued walking down this snowy path, the voices of that group become very low, which signals that he's far from them.

He let out a sigh, throwing his Pokéball into the air as an ice type Pokémon appeared. It was a Froslass. He decided to let his Froslass out so it can enjoy the weather.

As minutes passed, he heard a low noise coming from behind him, making him wonder what exactly it was. He narrowed his eyes at the noise this was coming from, discovering it was the blunette he had seen the previous night.

_"Y-you killed those guys…" She whispered nervously, biting her lip in fear of what he'll say in response._

_"Why don't you just accept the fact that I saved your life?" Paul replied in more of a harsh tone, glaring at the blunette in front of him._

_Dawn nervously looked into his onyx eyes, gulping once more. A small smile formed upon her lips as Paul took notice of this. He raised an eyebrow, wondering why exactly a smile began to form upon her lips._

_"Do you mind if I give you something in appreciation?" She asked lightly._

A small smile curved on her lips as she walked over to him. She had on a white beanie with a pink Pokéball sign plastered upon it. She was also wearing this long red snow dress which had pink buttons on the bottom of it. A white scarf was suited around her neck, preventing her from getting frost bite. She also had one long white socks, which was only knee-high level, along with her pink boots.

Paul couldn't believe his eyes; the girl he had seen the previous night was right _there _in front of him.

"Hi," She said with a smile, staring into his onyx eyes. He looked away, avoiding eye contact with the blunette.

"Hey," He whispered, narrowing his eyes at his Froslass.

Froslass turned to the blunette, smiling at the girl. "Frosss..."

"I wanted to say thanks again..for saving me last night." She said lowly, turning her gaze at the ice Pokémon.

"No problem," He replied with a shrug, feeling the breeze of the wind hit his flesh once more, noticing the wind hitting the girl as well.

"I believe we haven't formally introduced ourselves yet, I'm Dawn Berlitz." She said lowly.

_So Dawn's her name... _He found himself thinking, realizing why he didn't recognize the name at first earlier. "Paul," He simply replied, returning his gaze back onto the blunette, discovering the familiar pair of sapphire blue eyes.

She smiled sheepishly, beginning to walk ahead of him. "Well you're not just going to stand there are you? Come on, let's travel!" She said excitedly.

A smirk soon creeped on Paul's face as he began following the girl, listening to his Froslass call it's name out.

"So, where are you traveling to?" Dawn asked, turning her head to the boy as she realized he's now walking side by side with her.

He shrugged in response. "Snowpoint City,"

She nodded her head, hugging her arms as she felt the cool breeze hit her once more. "Why are you going there? To challenge the Snowpoint Gym Leader?"

Paul shook his head, keeping his eyes on the path they were going to. "I have all the badges in Sinnoh,"

"Oh..." She replied with confusion, raising an eyebrow. "So why are you going there?"

"To re-challenge the Pyramid King," He simply replied, his voice becoming soft.

"There's a Pyramid King in Snowpoint City?" She questioned with confusion, turning her head to the lavender haired boy. He sighed as he turned his head to her. "He's from the Battle Frontier, and his Pyramid is in Snowpoint City right at this exact moment."

"That is so cool!" She squealed with excitement, smiling sheepishly.

Paul nodded, sighing from underneath his breath. "So what brings you here?"

"I decided to come here to travel with my friends...but then I saw you." She managed to say, a small smile forming on her face.

He raised his eyebrows, "Wow, so you ditch them and now you're following me?"

"Well...just for like a day or two...I want to get to know my _hero _better." Dawn declared with a smile.

He smirked as he heard the nickname she gave him. He's her _hero, _which meant he saved her from that hazardous event the previous night. This made him smile. She narrowed her eyes at the ice type Pokémon excitedly. "That Froslass you have there is cute."

"Thanks..." He managed to say, raising his eyebrows once more.

Froslass began twirling around the blunette, messing with the girl. Dawn giggled lightly as she watched the ice Pokémon twirl around her.

"Froslass!" The Pokémon purred, blowing a light cool breeze on the blunette. Dawn began to shake, goose bumps running up her legs to her arms. Her teeth began chattering as she felt the cool breeze crawl on her. She giggled lightly as she began speaking. "That-that's freezing," The blunette managed to say.

Paul grunted as he pulled out his Pokéball, "Froslass, return." He called as a red light shot through the Pokéball, pulling the ice type Pokémon inside of it. Dawn smiled lightly as she realized how warm Paul looked.

He was wearing a black leather jacket, with black jeans and a gray undershirt. He looked very gothic in her eyes as well. "You look very warm..." She whispered.

"Not really," Paul responded, looking down at the snow as the two continued to walk with each other.

"Are you interested in dark stuff?" The blunette asked with curiosity.

"Isn't it obvious?" He snickered, smiling at her comment.

She smirked as she stretched her arms below her back before returning them back to her sides. "It seems like we're opposite from each other..."

"Opposites attract," He managed to slip out.

A small blush formed on Dawn's cheeks as she realized what he was referring to. "True..." She whispered, changing the subject quickly. "So, when you saved my life...you killed those guys..."

"Relax Berlitz; I'm not a killer." Paul simply responded. Truth was, he is a killer, he just never considered himself as one.

She quickly put her hands up, shaking her head quickly. "N-no! I wasn't calling you a killer; it's just that...the way you saved me was pretty insane."

He shrugged in response. "It was one person vs three others, I had no choice."

She sighed lightly, narrowing her eyes at the ground as she continued walking side by side with him. She stared at the white snow plastered on the ground, making her smile slightly as she pictured playing in the snow. "I guess I understand your point..." She murmured, shifting her head up as she returned her gaze at the lavender haired boy. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just asked me one," Paul snickered, a smirk plastering on his face.

Dawn giggled lightly, crossing her arms as she felt the cool breeze hit her flesh once more. Goose bumps were scattering on her legs and arms. "Why did you come off so harsh to me when I first ran up to you?"

"I was just...still angry about those guys attempting to hurt you." Paul replied, remembering the previous night once more.

She nodded her head in understanding. "I know you were...but thank you for saving me."

Paul turned his gaze to the blunette, a smile forming on his lips. "Can I get another kiss?"

She giggled lightly as a small blush formed on her cheeks. "Nope! Last night was just for appreciation!" She declared with a smile.

"That's rude," Paul retorted.

"Sorry Emo Boy," Dawn snickered. Paul realized the name change she had given him, smirking at the nickname he had received from the blunette. "So I'm _Emo Boy _now?"

"Well you are wearing all black, and you're pretty tough!" She joked, running ahead of him. "So how far is Snowpoint City from here?"

He stared at the blunette a couple feet ahead of him. "48 hours."

"Two whole days!?" Dawn shouted in complete shock, narrowing her eyes at the lavender haired boy once more.

He shrugged. "You're not gonna die,"

She rolled her eyes with a small giggle. "I at least need to get some sleep tonight."

"We'll find a place to stay later on tonight." He simply replied, making the blunette nod her head in understanding. "And how are we going to eat food?"

Paul raised his eyebrow, thinking about her question. Normally, he'd really didn't care if he ate or not. "Um...I don't know..." He said as he finally reached the blunette.

"What do you mean you don't know? You said it takes two whole days to get to Snowpoint City..." She confessed lowly, looking ahead at the path they were going.

"Fine, we can go to a restaurant nearby here. Sounds good?"

Dawn raised her eyebrows in confusion. "There's a restaurant nearby here?"

He nodded his head. "I just left from Veilstone City an hour ago, it's not that far from here. Come on," He motioned his hand over for her to grab. She gladly took his hand as he now guided her to the opposite direction of where they were walking.

xxx

A familiar song was playing from the inside of the restaurant, making the blunette smile in satisfaction. "They're playing my favorite song," She chimed. Paul smirked in response as the two diverted their eyes to the restaurant's name: _Ronnie's Steakhouse. _

Dawn quickly linked arms with Paul as she dragged him into the restaurant, the aroma of the food hitting their faces. Dawn inhaled the scent, smiling. "God that smells good!" She screeched, turning her head to the lavender haired boy.

As the two walked over to the waiter of the Restaurant, the lady began speaking. "Hi, how may I help you?"

"Can we get a table for two?" Paul kindly asked the lady.

The lady nodded her head as she grabbed a few menu's and silverware in her hands. "Follow me," She ordered as she guided the two to their table. It only took a couple of seconds to arrive at the table, which wasn't a long walk.

Dawn and Paul soon settled in their seats, returning their eyes to the brunette. The waitress placed the menu's down on the table, handing Paul and Dawn their silverware.

"My name is Autumn Nieves, and I'll be your waitress." She said with a smile as she continued to speak, "You guys can take your time and look over the menu's, and I'll be right back,"

The two teens nodded their heads in understanding as the waitress walked away. Dawn smiled as she opened her menu, examining the foods plastered on the pages. "Rice, steak, mac and cheese, salad, shrimp, all I can eat." She chimed in satisfaction, her eyes fluttering onto Paul's.

Paul had a menu settled in his hand as well, his eyes on the blunette. "Chill Berlitz; you sound like you're going to strangle someone if you don't eat."

Dawn rolled her eyes, placing the menu on the hard table. "Funny, Paul."

He smirked responsively returning his eyes on his menu as he examined the foods. "I guess a steak with some fries will do me well," He shrugged. "And it's only $15 not that bad."

"I want shrimp with mac and cheese," Dawn spoke.

"And how much does that cost?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She settled her elbow onto the rim of the table, placing her chin onto her palm as she shrugged responsively. "I don't know, check." She ordered.

Paul rolled his eyes, looking for shrimp and fries plastered on his menu. As a few seconds passed, he finally found it. "$12, okay." He placed his menu down as he looked at the Dawn. Dawn smiled slightly. "And how much is all of that in total? including the drinks?"

"The drinks only cost a dollar, so that's..." He took time adding the numbers in his head as he finally got the result. "$29 which rounds to $30 bucks in total."

"Is that cheap enough for you...?" The blunette questioned curiously. He rolled his eyes as he nodded his head. "Yes,"

She giggled lightly, noticing the waitress return to their table. She had a notepad in her hand with a pencil tip settled on it. "Have you guys decided on what you want to eat?"

Dawn and Paul nodded their heads in confirm. "I would like the shrimp order with the fries." Dawn spoke. Autumn nodded her head as she wrote the order down on the notepad. She then waited for Paul to begin ordering.

"I would like a steak with fries." He said. She quickly wrote it down on the notepad, returning her gaze on the two teens. "And what drinks do you want?"

"I would like a Sprite." Dawn said, intertwining her hands into a ball. Autumn wrote quickly wrote down the drink order, returning her gaze on Paul. "You?"

"A Pepsi is good for me," He simply replied. She nodded her head as she wrote the last thing down.

"Your food would be ready in a few minutes, in the mean time would you guys like some bread?" She questioned them with a smile.

Dawn and Paul shook there heads. "We're good," Dawn spoke.

Autumn smiled. "Okay, be back in a few minutes with your food!" With that she walked away. Dawn sighed as she pulled out her phone, discovering a load of text messages she received from her best friend, May.

_To: Dawn_

_From: May_

_- Where the hell are you? D:_

_- Can you tell me where you are? ._._

_- Who was that guy you ran off with? _

_- That guy looked creepy from the back..._

_- DAMN IT DAWN, ANSWER ME!_

_- Okay, ignore me then. -_-_

Dawn giggled to herself as she read every single text May left her. _Boy is May so spoiled! _She thought.

Paul noticed her giggling to herself, raising an eyebrow at her. "What's so funny?"

She shrugged in response, beginning to speak. "It's just that my best friend is wondering where I am." She quickly wrote a quick text to May as she finally closed her phone, placing it back inside her purse.

"What's her name?" Paul wondered.

"May, she's been there for me through tough situations and we get along very well, I guess that's why she's my best friend." Dawn replied with a smile.

He nodded before bringing his face a bit closer to hers. "So, I wanna_ know _who you are."

She gulped nervously, staring into his black onyx eyes. She can feel his hot breath drowning on her, making her become nervous. "I'm just an ordinary girl..." She whispered.

A smirk curved upon his lips as he pulled his face away from hers. "Just tell me about yourself,"

She sighed. "Well, I'm fifteen years old. I am a Pokémon coordinator...and I'm optimistic." She shrugged, "How about you?"

"I'm obviously a regular Pokémon trainer, and I'm seventeen years old." He said, continuing to speak. "I'm normally rude to anyone who annoys the fuck out of me, but that's just the way I am."

"I'm annoying," Dawn simply said. He smirked, totally agreeing with her. "Yeah, you really are!"

She rolled her eyes. "But you're not rude to me."

"That's cause I like you." He confessed, making the blunette blush a deep red. She looked down at her hands, smiling slightly. "Wow..."

Autumn soon arrived with two plates of food in her hands, making the two teens turn their heads to her. She handed Dawn her plate of food as Dawn gladly took it from her hands. She then handed Paul his food as he took it from her hands. She quickly ran to get Paul and Dawn their drinks and came back on a hurry, giving the two their drinks. "Enjoy your meal!" She chimed as she walked away.

Dawn squealed in excitement as she grabbed her fork. She stabbed it into the shrimp as she picked it up, placing one in her mouth as she chewed. The way it tasted in her mouth was the best taste ever. After a few seconds she finally swallowed it, smiling in satisfaction. "The shrimp is really good!"

Paul smirk as he began eating his plate of food.

xxx

The sun gone down, and the moonlight flooded Sinnoh. Dawn stared up at the sky, hugging her arms as her teeth chattered. She was obviously freezing her ass off. Paul narrowed his eyes at the blunette, noticing how cold she looked. His eyes soon fluttered on her lips, they looked blue and it worried him.

They couldn't just walk all night, they need a place to stay. He sighed as he looked around, discovering a small house just nearby. "Hey look," He pointed at the small house. Dawn stared at the house, speaking in between her teeth. "Are we staying there for tonight?"

"Yeah," He took her hand and guided her to the small house. As the two finally arrived at the small house, they noticed no one was living there. Who would want to live in a small house surrounded in nothing but snow?

Dawn placed her palm on the doorknob, turning it as it she pulled it open. She looked inside the house, seeing nothing but pure darkness. She gulped nervously, placing her palm on the wall as she tried to find a light switch. In seconds she found one and hurriedly turned it on.

She slowly entered the small house as well as Paul. They both examined the small house, noticing a bunch of furniture. "...are you sure no one lives here Paul?"

He shrugged, not really caring. "Who would want to live in this place anyway?" He walked into the living room, noticing a fire place. It was pretty cold outside, so probably making a fire wouldn't be such a bad idea. He narrowed his eyes at the blunette. "Looks nice here, doesn't it?"

Dawn yawned slightly, stretching her arms over her head before returning them back to her sides. "I'm tired, see you in the morning?"

"Goodnight," Paul said.

Dawn smiled. "Goodnight Paul," With that she left to find herself a room. She walked down the hall, noticing the first door. She placed her hand on the doorknob, turning it as she pulled it open, discovering the room. The room was covered with purple walls, making her squeal in excitement.

She dragged herself into the room, closing the door gently behind her. She slowly pulled off her white scarf, placing it on the nightstand nearby the bed. She proceeded into removing her long red dress, pulling off her white beanie.

The blunette was now left with only a black bra and pink panties. She sighed lowly as she checked the drawers of the nightstand, discovering really nice pajamas placed on one side. She grabbed a light blue dress pajama, closing the drawer shut.

There was a bathroom right across from the bed, nearby the window. She quickly ran into the bathroom, removing her bra and panties as she now jumped into the shower. She took a quick 30 minute shower before exiting, grabbing a blue towel in her hands.

The blunette dried herself as she exited the bathroom, grabbing her white bag. She began digging through her bag, finding another pair of panties and bra.

She quickly put them on along with the blue dress pajama. The only problem about this pajama is that it was _see-through _which means you can see her bra and panties from the inside. She sighed as she noticed that in the mirror. _Great,_

_Well, it's not like Paul is going to see me like this. _She assumed, switching the light off as she climbed into bed.

xxx

The blunette laid in bed trying her hardest to fall asleep, but all she kept getting was flashbacks from the previous night.

_"Hey sexy," A voice said. Dawn narrowed her eyes at the voice this was coming from. She noticed it was a group of three guys._

_Her heart began racing as she started to speed walk, trying to avoid the guys._

_"Where are you going?" Another voice said._

_Dawn panicked as she started to drag her feet and run as fast as she can. The strange guys took notice of this as they ran after her._

She continuously moved around on the bed, remembering this horrible night. Fresh tears rolled down her eyes as she kept remembering everything.

_"Let go of me!" Dawn screamed, struggling to get out of his grasp. The rain continued to pour harder and harder, drenching the bodies of Dawn and the rest of the guys._

_"What's wrong beautiful? You don't want to have some fun?" The guy asked her as his hands started to roam around her waist. He began pulling up her shirt as the rest of the guys pinned her on the wall._

Dawn quickly sat up on the bed, wiping her fresh tears before climbing out of bed. She soon walked towards the room door, opening it as she exited out of the room. She wasn't going to sleep with those memories, _hell no. _

She noticed it was really dark until an orange light caught her eyes. She slowly walked down the hall, trying not to make too much noise. As she finally reached the living room, she noticed Paul fixing the fireplace. The fire that was flowing around the wood of the fireplace made that certain staticky noise.

She slowly entered this part of the living room, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Paul didn't notice her since his back was facing her while he was working on the fireplace.

Dawn's arms were wrapped around her chest as she finally let them free. She stared at the lavender haired boy as fresh tears streamed down her face. She didn't want to remember the previous night at all; she wanted to forget.

"Paul?" She called out, her voice sounding full of sorrow and pain.

Paul's head slightly moved, turning his head around as he discovered the blunette. He noticed her dressed in that see-through pajama, making him go crazy inside. As his eyes finally diverted to her eyes, he saw nothing but pain in them and this broke his heart.

He bit down on his lip then slowly got up on his feet, turning to face her. Tears continued rolling down the blunette's face as she noticed the boy coming closer to her. She remained silent however, never leaving her eyes from his. As he finally reached her, he crashed his lips onto hers, taking her lips in his.

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Yes! Random how Paul just kisses her once again without her saying it's okay, haha. So do you guys think Dawn will kiss him back? What do you think happens next? Expect some more of course.**

**The next chapter will basically lead to the important point of the story. Like, where the story begins to get good, I guess? IDEK, haha. I must say that this is the longest chapter I've ever written so far.**

**PLUS! I took time to correct some of my grammar mistakes and spelling errors. I hope the story is a little bit better now that it's fixed? I hope so.**

**Review.**


	4. When Hearts Collide, Love Can't Survive

**Author's Note: Sorry for the very late update! I've been developing writer's block lately and I apologize for that. :/**

**Anyway, I am not abandoning this fanfiction because I really want to finish this story, I don't want to leave you guys disappointed. I've only been updating slowly lately because school and all. I'm trying my best to take my time to do my school work and concentrate on my stories though. This fanfic, I promise to not abandone it because I love it too much.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong sexual content. You have been warned.**

Tension. So much sexual tension was forming between their bodies. Hot moans escaping the blunette's mouth, sweat colliding down Paul's forehead. Neither of them expected to be doing anything as crazy as this, but they couldn't deny that they are loving this moment.

Paul's lavender bangs fell messily on his forehead, the wetness of his forehead drenching his hair. Dawn's fingers dug into his bare back as she felt him thrust into her simultaneously. Her legs were wrapped around his waist tightly while her bare chest was pressed against his own. He took hold of one of her breasts with his large hand, giving it a slight squeeze. She moaned in response, her fingers burying into his long hair.

"Paul..." The blunette moaned.

At the sound of her moaning his name made him go crazy on the inside. He moved his mouth over her nipple as he let his tongue roll around it. The blunette continued to whimper with pleasure, her legs squeezing his waist. He began massaging her other breast with his other palm as he continued to suck on her nipple.

Dawn bit down on her bottom lip as she felt Paul's tongue roll around her breast, making her cannon fire. She couldn't understand why she was caught up in this situation with Paul. All she could ever remember was standing in the living room...watching him fix up the fireplace...and calling out his name with sorrow and pain...as tears streamed down her face...

Then all of a sudden his lips met with hers which lead to this whole session. How the hell...?

They barely knew each other and they're already having sex.

This felt so unreal to Dawn, like all of this is happening in her imagination...and this kind of stuff just doesn't exist.

But _this _was no imagination, this was her reality. There was no escape from this event because it's already happening. Why was she letting Paul do this to her? Was he using her? What made Paul tempted to have this moment with her?

All these questions just popped into her head and there were no answers.

Before she could get lost into any more thoughts, his lips crashed onto hers once more. His lips fitted so perfectly with hers that she couldn't depart from his lips. Paul's tongue rolled into her mouth moments later. Dawn moaned lightly as she moved her tongue over his. It was like they were having a hot and steamy tongue of war.

His lips met her neck as he began sucking on it, gripping her breasts with his firm hands.

The two were finally reaching the climax as Dawn sunk her teeth into his shoulder, her insides exploding along with his.

When the two finally caught their breath, they just stared at each other as they began breathing heavily. His onyx eyes stared into her blue orbs, his eyes flickering to her lips then back to her eyes once more.

Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck as she noticed this. A smile grazed upon Paul's lips as he took her lips in his, kissing her for a long moment.

xxx

They both couldn't even bare to glance at each other. After what had happened the previous night, it was too complicated.

His hands were shoved into his pockets as he continued to walk ahead of the blunette. Dawn just remained silent however, her eyes darting to the snow plastered upon the ground. The previous night was very unexpecting, but for some reason, the blunette couldn't stop thinking of Paul's hands roaming around her body. The feel of his touch...the static between their bodies...it all felt so perfect to her. It was the feeling she had always hoped for with someone she can trust. But she barely knew Paul...the dark and mysterious boy who saved her life...she barely knew him.

He took her virginity last night, but for some reason the blunette felt like he deserved to take it, to share her body with him. After what he did for her, she felt like that moment they shared together obviously meant something.

Her eyes darted back to the back of his lavender head. She wanted to break the silence between them so badly, but she had no idea of what to say.

Why did they have to be so awkward?

"You're quiet," She heard him say. Her head perked up at the sound of his voice.

"Well, you're always quiet," She murmured, her eyebrows pursing together.

He briefly glanced at her, a small smirk gracing on his lips. "I believe this topic is focused on _you, _not me."

"Well, I can be quiet whenever I want, and for your information, I don't _have _to talk all the time." She stated. This, however, was true. She had the right to be quiet whenever she wanted to, so, she didn't understand why Paul had a tiny problem with it, or she believed so.

He just scoffed, glancing back forward. "Is this about what happened last night?"

He should already know the answer because it was. "Maybe," She replied.

"Well that's pathetic," He said suddenly.

Dawn raised an eyebrow at this. Anger began to takeover the blunette all of a sudden. "I won't exactly call it _pathetic _you jerk. It's not my fault that I cannot get over everything that happened last night."

"So I'm a jerk now?" He questioned.

Dawn bit her lip at this. "Actually, yes, you are."

"Last time I checked I was your _hero._" He stated.

She just scoffed. "You are, but, you're still a jerk."

"You sure know how to hold a grudge after _one _night." He said.

Dawn felt her heart go uneasy at this. "I'm not holding a grudge, it's just...how do you feel about last night...?" She murmured lowly.

Paul's pace began to slow down as thoughts washed over his head. "...it was just a one night stand, nothing more."

Dawn's heart dropped as she heard him say those words, her feet stopping in her tracks. Did it really mean nothing more to him? That it was all just for fun?

An unfamiliar coldness settled over her, lost in her own thoughts.

xxx

Paul groaned with annoyance as he threw his phone on his bed. He was debating on visiting the Battle Pyramid now or the very next day. He glanced around the room he was in, sighing. The blunette was sleeping in the bed across from his, his eyes boring onto her. They were in the Pokémon Center to get some rest after all that walking they did.

As he watched the blunette sleep peacefully, images from the previous night began to wash over his brain. Usually, whenever he has sex with a girl, he calls them a slut right after, then kills them later. He practically uses girls for their virginity, but after what happened with him and Dawn, it felt different.

He could've easily killed her right then and there, but he just felt like that he _needs _to protect her from anything and everything. He felt something for this girl, but he couldn't exactly name what it was.

He saved her life...

Knowing him, he would've just left her in the alley with those guys _alive _getting hurt. That's how fucked up his brain usually is. But...he didn't leave her there with those fuckers. He actually had a heart and took his time to take the lives from those assholes to save _her _and only _her._

Why did he have such a soft side whenever he thought about this girl?

xxx

He stared up at the battle Pyramid, examining it's appearances as the blunette beside him gasped at how wide the pyramid was. He only grunted as he saw Brandon approach him, that stupid smile he brings on his face, annoying Paul.

Why was the dude smiling anyway? There was no need to be smiling just because he had _shown _up again JUST to rechallenge him. That was no reason to be smiling about.

"So you're here to rechallenge me?" Brandon questioned as he approached the boy.

"Yeah, let's get this fucking battle over with." Paul snapped, almost as if he was already ticked off by something else. But what exactly? Why was he suddenly becoming bipolar all of a sudden?

As they entered the battle field, Dawn settled down in the bleachers, glancing down at Paul on the side of the field while Brandon was on the other side of the field. The referee stared at both of them. "The battle between The Pyramid King Brandon and trainer Paul from Veilstone will battle with three Pokémon total."

Paul just stared icily at Brandon as his fists clenched against his side. His eyes were blazing as he stared into the eyes of Brandon. He was determined to defeat Brandon, for good this time. This time, he won't let his emotions overcome him, he will fight to fullest! And he _will _win.

"Torterra, stand by for battle!" He called out as he threw his pokéball into the air, the large green Pokémon appearing on the battle field.

"Regice, I need your assistance!" Brandon called out, throwing his pokéball into the air as the large ice Pokémon called out it's name.

"Let the battle begin!" The referee yelled, pointing the flag down at his sides.

"Torterra, hyper beam!" He yelled.

A glowing red light began to form in it's mouth as it powered over to the large ice Pokémon, hitting it hard in defense. The Regice just cried out in pain suddenly, and this caused Paul to smirk evilly.

"Regice, use ice beam on it's back!" Brandon yelled.

The ice Pokémon did as it was told as ice shot through it's body, sending straight forward towards Torterra.

"Dodge." Paul demanded. Before the ice beam could hit the the large Pokémon, it dodged it's attack as the ice beam hit the walls of the battle field.

Brandon groaned as he yelled out another attack. "Blizzard!"

Regice began to inhale air in itself as it began to blow out glittering cold air as it crashed onto Torterra, making it crash onto the hard walls.

Paul glared at the ice Pokémon, an idea popping onto his brain "Torterra, stand your ground and counter it with frenzy plant!"

"Reggeeee!" Regice moved quickly around the battle field as vines rose upon the grounds from each side of Regice.

"Just stand still Regice." Brandon ordered.

Paul raised an eyebrow, a scowl rising on his face. What was he up to?

"TOR!" Torterra grunted as the thorny vines wrapped around Regice, the spikes on the vines cutting into it. Regice cried out in pain, and before he knew it, Torterra let go of the ice Pokémon as it crashed onto the ground, unable to battle.

Brandon glanced over at the plum-haired boy, actually impressed. He finally defeated one of his powerful Pokémon.

A smirk graced upon Paul's lips at this.

Dawn just stared, dazed, glancing at her hands as thoughts filled through her brain. She was angry with him because he believed the moment their shared was just a one night stand, and it meant so much more to her.

Did he even realize how he hurt her by speaking those words to her?

Does he even care that he hurt her?

She didn't know the answers, but this just kept on bothering her. Paul used her. For sex.

_Bastard, _She thought bitterly. She glared at him as he called out his next Pokémon, throwing his Pokéball into the air.

Magmortar. That Pokémon looked so powerful in her eyes, and she couldn't deny that. She sighed as she escaped her mind from her thoughts and returned them onto the battle field.

Brandon's next Pokémon was Registeel, a week Pokémon against a fire type like Magmortar. This made Paul's smirk grow even wider at this since he knew he had the advantage.

"Magmortar, flamethrower!" Paul demanded.

"Mortar!" The Pokémon yelled as fire blazed through its mouth, shooting towards the steel Pokémon at a fast pace.

"Hyper Beam." Brandon demanded.

A large glowing red light escaped from Registeel's mouth as it crashed onto the flamethrower, pushing it back as both the hyper beam and flamethrower crashed onto Magmortar. Magmortar cried out in pain, crashing against the walls.

Paul just groaned with annoyance as Magmortar hissed in pain, finally returning to it's feet.

"Overheat." Paul called out.

A blazing fire burst through Magmortar's mouth as it collided around it's body, blasting onto Registeel as the steel Pokémon cried out it's name.

"Registeel!" It cried, stumbling back on it's back, unable to move. It was a very powerful attack that came from the fire type Pokémon. When Registeel couldn't regain his concious, the referee decided that it was unable to battle.

Paul smirked again at this. He beat two of his strongest Pokémon that he hadn't defeated before, now there was just one left, Regirock.

Dawn was impressed how Registeel barely even got to attack and that it was whipped out so easily. But as the thought clicked into her mind, it was obvious a fire type will beat a steal type.

"Regirock, I need your assistance!" Brandon called as he threw his pokéball into the air, the Pokémon appearing ono the battle field.

"Regiiii." It called out, glancing at the Magmortar in front of him.

Paul decided to have Magmortar remain in the battle, saving his best Pokémon for last.

"Magmortar, flamethrower!"

"Magmortar!" It screeched, fire blazing through it's mouth once more as it gushed out forward, crashing onto Regirock. This seemed to have no effect on it as Regirock pushed the fire away with it's arms, causing the fire to be thrown back at the Pokémon who sent it flying towards it.

Magmortar cried out in pain as it felt it's own attack hit him. "Mortar!" It yelled, stumbling to it's feet once more.

"Hyper Beam," Paul called out.

Glowing red light shot through Magmortar's mouth as Brandon quickly called out an attack for Regirock to do. "Focus Punch."

A white light filled through it's right fist as it pushed forward, basically punching the crap out of Magmortar as it sent it flying. Magmortar was knocked out by then, unable to battle.

The lavender haired boy just growled with rage, anger boiling over his eyes. Regirock knocked out Magmortar that fast. Unbelievable.

"Torterra," He called out, sending his Pokéball into the air, the grass Pokémon appearing on the battle field.

Torterra stared at the rock legendary Pokémon in front of its eyes, determined to knock it out easily.

"Magical Leaf," Paul demanded.

Colorful leafs began to flow around the grass Pokémon as it began flowing along the wind, shooting forward towards the rock hard Pokémon. Grass types had the advantage of Rock types, so probably this battle wouldn't be so intense.

He instantly regretted his thoughts as he heard Brandon's next words, "Flamethrower," He called.

How the hell did Regirock know flamethrower?

Before Paul can even demand a move, the powerful flames crashed onto Torterra powerfully as it knocked it out in one hit.

"What the fuck!" Paul called out, anger now boiling in his eyes. Oh hell no. They were both down to one Pokémon and this was it. This was where they find out who wins and loses. And Paul surely didn't want to be the one who _loses. _

"You know, you can really piss a guy off, Brandon." Paul said bitterly, his glare hardening on the man far across from him on the battle field. "You wanted a real battle right? Here's the fucking real one you'll get, cause it's on now."

As he threw his Pokéball into the air, a large electric Pokémon called out it's name. "Electrivire."

Dawn's eyes widened at this. _An Electric type Pokémon vs a Rock type Pokémon? _She found herself thinking, gasping at the sight of such a beautiful Pokémon that she has never seen before.

"I like your attitude," Brandon scoffed, deciding to go first. "Rock smash!"

"Brick break!" Paul called quickly.

Electrivire called out its name as it ran towards the large rock Pokémon, bringing it's fists up higher to the rock Pokémon before hitting it hard in full force.

"Regiii!" Regirock cried as it got on it's knees, glaring at the electric Pokémon in front of it's eyes.

"Brick break, again!" Paul called repeatedly.

Electrivire did as it was told to once more, trying to aim it's attack at the rock Pokémon but Regirock dodged it, which caught Electrivire off-guard.

"Hyper beam!" Brandon yelled.

A glowing red light shot through Regirock's mouth as it crashed onto Electrivire's bare back. Paul just glared at the powerful attack hitting his Electrivire. "Thunder Punch." He yelled.

"Thunder punch?" Dawn blurted in shock, surprised he would pick such an absurd move to attack at such a noneffective Pokémon like Regirock.

Electrivire hissed in pain as it punched through the glowing red light, pushing it back before it disappeared into glittering ash. As soon as Electrivire saw this, it aimed forward, punching Regirock as it sent it flying, it's body crashing onto the walls before it fell hard onto the ground, weak, and unable to move.

As a few seconds passed, Paul just stared at the Regirock and waited to see if the rock type Pokémon would actually get up or not.

"Regirock is unable to battle, the victory goes to Paul from Veilstone City." The referee called out, pointing a red flag towards Paul.

Paul was flushed, surprised how he had won this battle with Brandon. He finally defeated Brandon. After all the hard work he had put through, he finally defeated him, after the very first battle he had with him, he finally defeated Brandon, and wiped all of his Pokémon out.

He felt as if the world have become a brighter place at this moment. He finally defeated the man Reggie couldn't defeat.

xxx

"That was a great battle, young man." Brandon said as he patted Paul's back.

Paul just nodded in response, annoyed by Brandon's hand patting his back plenty of times. Dawn glanced forward, noticing a boy with dirty blonde hair coming to approach them. She wondered who this boy was, he looked vicious, almost like he was some bad guy.

As Paul narrowed his eyes at the same boy, his heart almost stopped beating.

He couldn't believe it.

It was the boy who had always bullied him ever since he was little...the boy who put him through a bunch of shit with his life...

Cato Langsworth.

**Author's Note: I wanted to make this a bit longer, but I decided to end it off right here at this point. I also wanted to make the battle longer but I suck at writing that kind of stuff...so please excuse that. xD**

**So what do you think happens next? Drama of course since Cato, Paul's old rival has once appeared into his life again.**

**And what did you guys think of that little session with Dawn and Paul? (;**

**Leave me reviews, thank you.**


	5. The Entrance to the Past

**Author's Note: My apologies for not updating in a while. School has been getting in the way lately and stuff, sigh.**

**Oh, and one review I received from chapter 4...I really need to say something. How did I take a lot from **_**Twilight? **_**like I never did? This story doesn't include any vampires or any of the storylines from the movie, so how exactly is this even like Twilight? I am honestly confused with this review, I can't even.**

**And by the way, nobody's grammar is perfect. This isn't an English class. Be considerate.**

**Anyway, sorry for my little rant or whatever you'd like to call it, enjoy!**

Anger began to blaze through Paul's veins. He clenched his fists together at the sight of Cato, the person he sincerely despised all his life.

Dawn briefly glanced at the lavender haired boy beside her, quirking her eyebrow. She noticed how his eyes were practically in flames, as if someone had just set him off. She didn't understand why he looked so ticked off though, so she didn't bother on questioning him.

She turned her gaze back to the blonde haired, muscular boy named Cato. He looked very attractive in her eyes, with a nice looking face and all…he looked sexy.

When he turned his gaze onto her, her heart suddenly began racing beneath her chest. She blushed lightly as she glanced down at the ground.

"I'm here to challenge the Pyramid King," He said, his eyes now on Brandon which was currently standing on the opposite side of Paul.

"I just recently challenged this young man beside me." Brandon stated, "And I am really exhausted, so do you mind if we battle tomorrow?"

Cato nodded as he glanced at the boy wearing all black beside him. He discovered how he was receiving a death glare from him, which made him raise an eyebrow. Why did this dude have to give him such a harsh glare like that? Does he always stare at people with that glare?

"What's with you?" Cato scowled, glaring at him just as equal.

Paul just grunted, closing his eyes shut. "Let's go," He ordered, more like a demand, brushing past the blonde haired boy. The blunette knew this was directed at her so she followed him, glancing at Cato just one more time.

Cato smirked at the blunette, turning his gaze back on the lavender haired boy who was currently walking off. For some reason, he looked familiar in his eyes. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but he believed he knew this guy, he just couldn't get the name in his head.

xxx

"Hyper Beam," He ordered.

The large Pokémon nodded its head as a red light shot through its mouth, hitting the tree that was only five feet away. It growled its name as it glared at its purple headed trainer. "Ursaring!"

Paul just grunted as he opened his mouth to call out another move, but before he could, a voice called over his.

"That's a nice Ursaring you got there."

He turned his head towards the voice, discovering it was a boy with emerald green eyes which matched perfectly with his hair. He looked very familiar…he assumed he was that guy he had seen in the Pokémon Center, when he had first spotted Dawn and her friends.

"Hn." He grunted, returning his eyes on the tree Ursaring previously destroyed with Hyber Beam.

"I'm Drew by the way," He said, flicking his hair out of his face as he approached Paul.

Paul raised an eyebrow at this then closed his eyes, beginning to speak. "Ursaring, it's time for dinner."

The large brown Pokémon growled its name once more as it stumbled over to its trainer.

Paul pulled out his pocket knife that was previously in his jean pockets. He placed the cold metal against his wrist after a moment, sliding the sharp tip across it.

"Whoa, what the fuck?" Drew blurted as his eyes widened.

Blood began gushing through the wound as it collided throughout his entire palm.

The scent whirled through Ursaring's nostrils as it quickly pushed Paul's hands towards its mouth. Its tongue pulled the blood into its mouth, practically forcing it in there. Its heart picked up at the sudden flavor, the scent and taste driving it completely insane. It was like a drug given to a Pokémon but really it wasn't, it was just blood. Blood from a human being.

"That is just sick man," Drew murmured, astonished.

Paul shrugged, appearing indifferent. He pulled his wrist away from Ursaring, scoffing afterwards. "Who said I was normal?" He spoke deviously, a devilish smirk playing on his lips. "Drinking blood isn't even a crime." He murmured, pulling Ursaring's pokéball out of his pockets, pointing it at Ursaring. "Return,"

A white light shot through the pokéball as it pulled Ursaring into it. Paul placed the pokéball inside his pockets before brushing past Drew. A sudden breeze rushed onto Drew as Paul brushed passed him.

"I've never seen anyone feed their Pokémon blood, I mean, who does that?" Drew hissed, following behind the lavender prune, or cold-hearted, arrogant self.

"Either you have short term memory loss or you're just an idiot." Paul grumbled, clearly annoyed with the boy with green hair, which looked clearly weird in his eyes. But he isn't the one to talk, considering he had the color purple for hair.

Drew smirked, flicking his hair out of his face once more.

Paul groaned, ticked off. How many times is this dude going to flick his hair? Geezus.

"I'm not talking about you though," Drew said.

"I am the only one that ever does that, anyway." He responded, continuing, "Besides, my Pokémon _likes _it, so why stop feeding it to them?"

"Self harming yourself to feed your Pokémon is like the _best idea ever," _Drew commented sarcastically.

Paul shrugged, not seeming to care one bit.

"If you do that all the time, you can lose a lot of blood and might have a possibility of dying."

"Like I care," He spat, " I don't want to be alive anyway, so what's the point of stopping?"

"I'm just saying dude," Drew snapped back, clearly annoyed with the arrogant ass of a plum head already.

There was a moment of silence as the two continued to walk. Paul was getting ticked off by the fact that Drew was still following him. Why must this idiot follow him anyway? Doesn't he know Paul can easily kill his ass if he wanted to?

"So, I've noticed Dawn had ditched us to hang out with you." The boy said in a low grumble, as if to himself.

_Yay, so he decides to bring her up to break the silence. How wonderful._

"I wonder why," He mumbled, appearing indifferent.

"That's what I'm wondering too." Drew murmured, continuing, "Like to tell me why?" He questioned, a smile creeping onto his lips.

Paul groaned, "I just told you 'I wonder why' so what makes you think I know why?" He grumbled, shooting a cold glare at the pretty boy beside him.

Of course he knew why, but he didn't want her friend to be in business, especially since he doesn't know him that well.

"There must have been a reason why she ditched us to be with you," He said after a moment. "Does she like you?"

Paul shrugged, "Like I'm really gonna tell an idiot I don't even know _my _business." He growled, becoming clearly frustrated at the moment.

Drew sure looked full of himself in his eyes, like almost a player type of guy.

"I don't bite," The boy said with a swoon worthy smile, as if it can make any girl go crazy if they saw that smile. Paul just groaned once again, disgusted by that smile he gave him.

Why was this guy so calm around him after seeing him harm himself and share his blood to his Pokémon? For all he knew, usually people who ever saw him do that called him a death obsessed freak. Or just learned to stay away from something as dangerous as him.

Paul's mind was nowhere near fine, it was clearly the opposite. He's the type of guy no one should be around…especially that blue haired girl he had a one night stand with. That blue haired girl he can't seem to take his mind off of…

Why must she have such a soft affect on him whenever he thinks about this girl or whenever she is mentioned?

"My girlfriend has been looking for her though," The boy said.

He raised an eyebrow, turning his gaze away from Drew. "It's not like she was kidnapped or anything,"

"I already know she's with you because _that's _why she ditched us." He stated. "But I don't know why exactly she's so interested in you…"

"She won't be with me for long." Paul mumbled, a chill settling over his voice. That, of course, is true. They barely even knew each other so why would she stay with him; the boy with the most fucked up brain?

An angry feeling boiled inside his body as he thought of her beautiful ocean blue hair and eyes that creped onto his mind once again. Why must he become a different person whenever he's around her? Why did he have to care so—no, no he does not care for Dawn at all. Paul never cared for anybody, so why would he care for an optimistic, annoying girl like her? She's too different for his liking, so is everyone else. But no one could ever be good enough for his liking now could they?

"Sounds like you don't like her much," Drew sighed, flicking his hair with hand once more before returning his hand back to his side.

_If this boy flicks his hair one more time…_

"She means nothing to me." He snapped. _You're wrong._ _She does mean something to you._

Something in him made him feel numb and confused, as if he regretted those words that gushed through his mouth, like a waterfall.

"That's…cold," Drew responded after a moment of silence. He wondered why he said that about Dawn though. If he doesn't like her…then why is she even with him in the first place? Why did she even ditch them to go with him anyway? He didn't understand any of this.

"I'll take you to where she is,"

xxx

The blunette plopped into her bed, glancing at the bed across from hers. She was angry with the boy who saved her life actually, acting as if the other night didn't mean a damn thing to him. As if he was a heartless jerk after all.

How could he just use her like that? Making love to her and then act like nothing happened right after? That wasn't even cool at all.

She felt hurt on the inside…as if her insides were exploding. She never felt this type of pain, _ever. _He hurt her for telling her it meant nothing more to him.

She felt like a toy…a toy he played with and left it alone right after. That's exactly how she felt.

She couldn't even describe the type of pain she was feeling right now. It's not that she had feelings for him or anything…or maybe she did. Because he saved her life, he saved her from something so hazardous. So dangerous and vicious…

He may look like a monster on the outside, but in her eyes he wasn't even a monster. He was more than that. He was the guy she felt comfortable around. She felt safe around him. She felt like _herself _for once. But now…he has basically pushed her away, all because of that one night. That one night that he _assumed _was a one night stand.

Before Dawn can get lost into any more thoughts, the door flew open. Her eyes perked up at the sight as she saw the boy she was previously thinking about enter the room, along with another body following behind him. When she took sight of the boy following behind him, the hair and eyes looking all too familiar, she knew exactly who it was.

"Drew?" She sounded astonished.

"No, I'm just a complete stranger that's looking for you," He replied before rolling his eyes. "May, I and the rest of the gang has been looking for you."

There was a brief silence.

Paul glanced back, letting his eyes linger on the blunette.

"Well I'm right in front of your eyes right now, aren't I?" She said, a small smile gracing on her lips.

"We're about to head back to Hearthome City. And we can't leave without you." Drew confessed, pursing his lips together.

The blunette stayed silent however, having second thoughts. Should she go with them, or stay with Paul?

Paul is acting like a jerk around her now so…

"Okay," She simply responded, standing up on her feet.

Paul's heart froze at her response. She was really going to leave? Well, it's not like he cares about it. Considering he usually doesn't care about anything or anyone.

_Please stay…_

The blunette turned to Paul, sighing. "It's been great hanging out with you…really," She said, her voice sounding low in that matter. "And thank you, again, for um, saving me." Dawn pressed, a small smile lingering on her lips.

Drew just raised an eyebrow at this, wondering why exactly she thanked him for…saving her? What?

"Hn." Paul grunted, turning away from her as he pulled off his jacket. "No need to thank me," He said, "Be safe out there."

Drew smirked, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thanks dude, for looking out for her while we weren't there. And dude, try to calm down with the attitude, I wasn't trying to annoy you." He confessed, flicking his hair once again.

Paul was looking at Drew when he spoke this, annoyed once again by the fact that he flicked his hair. "What's with you and the hair flicking thing? Is that some sort of habit of yours?"

"Yeah," Drew laughed afterwards, "Sorry,"

Dawn giggled lightly, punching Drew's arm as she glanced at Paul once more.

"It's really annoying," Paul stated, a bored expression crossing on his face.

Drew shrugged. "Get used to it," He smirked, laughing. As Drew turned away, leaving the room, Dawn turned to look at Paul just one last time. His back was now facing her. She frowned softly, turning her gaze to the ground as she drifted out of the room after Drew.

_If only you knew how I felt about that night…_

**Author's Note: This chapter is so short, but I didn't want to add so much. **

**Hmmm…so what do you guys think happens next? **

**I still need to come up with exciting things. Who should Paul kill next? He hasn't killed anyone in a while since he's been with Dawn. (the girl he can't seem to have the heart to kill hehehe because he's oh-so-desperately-in-love-with or is he?) Review. ;D**


	6. Scars That Lie On His Face

**Author's Note: I changed the story title. It deserves something much more eye catching, you know? Remember, the title used to be "Daredevil" why not called it, Scars? I think it fits better with the story because…well you'll just have to read on! **

**I must say that I took time to fix up this story. I fixed up my earlier chapters with my grammatical mistakes, and added more details and shit. I also fixed up the spelling errors so hopefully the chapters are more understandable and less confusing. I thought there was no way to fix all of that, but turns out there was and I am happy. :D**

**WARNING: This chapter contains self harm and violence. Don't be surprised because we all know Paul is a murderer. I also changed his last name to Sumpter, cause I'm not feeling it being "Shinji" it sounds weird to be a last name. Plus, that's Paul's name in Japanese so like, yeah.**

He buried his head into hands as soon as the blue haired beauty and the green haired boy left the room. A groan escaped his lips as he realized he was alone again. Not that he had a problem with being alone or anything. He liked being alone. It was his way of being calm without anyone or anything to disturb him. But for some reason, something in him…a spirit or something, tells him he does not want to be alone any longer.

"No," He said immediately, denying the fact. It was as if he was communicating with an actual person. Or just a spirit or something.

"I'm fine on my own," He snapped, bringing his head back up. Breathing heavily, he grabbed a picture frame lying down on the dresser by the bed and threw it hard at the ground. Millions of glass pieces scattered around the entire floor, all too crystal clear. He didn't care that he just broke a glass frame, although it was the Center owner's frame, he still didn't care.

Anger was boiling inside of him. He couldn't help how angry he was though. It was too uncontrollable for him to overcome.

"_She's not coming back for you." _a voice whispered.

"_She's gone Paul…now where does that leave you?" _

"_All alone."_

"_You're a monster, why would she come back for you?" _another voice said.

"_She'll never come back…her friend came for her and you just let her go."_

"_She hates you."_

"_You __**murder **__people, Paul!"_

"_Why would she want to be with a murderer!?"_

"SHUT UP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, bringing his fist up as he punched the wall beside his bed furiously. There was a huge hole placed on the wall after the sudden outburst that left his system. Where were these voices coming from? It was like he was developing schizophrenia out of nowhere.

As he slowly calmed himself down, he made his way into the bathroom, turning his face into the mirror. He stared at his own reflection in disgust, annoyed with his facial appearances. It looked horrible. How would anyone love a face like that? He was hideous.

Paul groaned once more, shoving his hand into his pockets, desperately looking for his pocket knife. As he finally came in contact with his knife, he brought it out, flipping it open. His eyes returned back onto his reflection. Anger was still rising beneath his chest. He was upset, sad, confused even. His emotions were becoming out of control. His eyes were blazing as if it were literally on fire. Oh, what was he about to do?

Without thinking, he brought the knife up to his face, leaving it worse that what it already was…

xxx

Paul Sumpter.

He was the boy with the fucked up brain.

The boy with the most outrageous anger issues.

The boy with no heart.

The boy who loves to murder…

_Who would fall in love with a murderer like me? _he found himself thinking, _I'm a heartless monster anyway, so why would someone fall in love with me?_

He sat down on the concrete, staring at a mask placed in his palms. His face was covered in scars on his eyelids, along with his eyebrows. There was also a nice scar on the side of his bottom lip. Since he looked so horrible, so hideous, so…imperfect, why would he continue to show his face upon the world? It's not like anyone would care to see his scarred face after all.

There was nothing special about his face for anyone to see. He had always been unattractive his entire life; he was nowhere near attractive. He believed not one girl would fall in love with a hideous face like his. _Not even Dawn…_

His eyes lingered onto the dark silver mask in his palms. It was the perfect mask to cover his identity. Or at least he thought so. It was good enough to cover the scars on his eyes though, except for his bottom lip. The mask couldn't cover his entire face, but at least it covered the parts with the most scars.

He brought the mask up to his face, tying it around the back of his head. As he got it secured, he stood up on his feet. He shoved his hands into his pockets and began making his way out of Snowpoint City. He didn't need to stay there any longer since he already defeated Brandon. His next location will be Hearthome City. But why? Why was he planning to go to Hearthome City? _Dawn and her friends are headed there… _Not that he's planning on stalking her or anything. He just needs more places to travel to. Or at least he thought so.

xxx

The knife made its way through her flesh as she screamed out in pain. Her eyes stared into his onyx eyes in horror. She was unable to speak, unable to breathe. After a moment, blood began spilling from her mouth as tears collided down her cheeks. A cruel smirk made its way upon his face as he watched this exciting scene in front of him. The girl didn't deserve to live anyway. She was just another one of those pathetic little teenage girls who dares to get in his way.

He believed her name was Ursula. What kind of a mother would name their child that anyway? Such a horrible choice of name.

Her eyes began closing as her breathing began slowing its pace.

Paul rolled his eyes, bringing his hands up to her neck before tightening his large hands around her flesh. As he got it secured, he lifted her up by her neck and threw her furiously at a large tree. She died just by the second her body landed against the tree.

His lavender bangs fell messily on his forehead as he stared at her with disgust. Boy did that girl seem so annoying...

His eyes soon lingered onto the ground as he spotted his pocket knife. He bent down and grabbed it in his hands, turning his eyes onto the dead girl with pink hair once more. Her eyes were open, along with her mouth. She looked dead of course, considering she wasn't even blinking at all nor breathing. He could still see that lustful scent of blood running down her mouth though.

After a moment, he placed his knife back inside of his pockets and began walking off…making his way to his next destination.

xxx

The blunette watched as her friends have a great time playing bowling. A smile was placed upon her face but it was soon pulled down into a frown. Paul has been on her mind ever since she stepped foot out of Snowpoint City. She tried to get him off of her mind thousands of times, but he just kept on entering it. This really frustrated her.

She turned her eyes onto the score board, wondering if it was her turn to bowl next. Turns out it wasn't, it was Leaf's turn to bowl. She watched as her friend grabbed a large green bowling ball, making her way to the bowling alley. Dawn's eyes soon lingered out into the distance, her mind wandering off somewhere else. Once again, he reappeared into her mind. She groaned at the thought as she tried to shake him off of her mind. Why was it so hard to get one person out of your head? She didn't understand it. Yeah, of course she admits that she likes him, but that doesn't necessarily mean he has to stay on her mind for all of these days.

"Thinking about something?" a voice called.

Dawn blinked, losing track of her train of thoughts. She turned her eyes to the voice it was coming from to only notice it was that blonde haired guy…Cato.

"No," She replied, tearing her eyes off of him after a moment. She folded her arms beneath her chest, sighing from underneath her breath.

"You look lost," He told her, taking a seat beside the blunette. "Do you mind if I ask what's wrong?"

Dawn bit her lip then shook her head. "Nothing is wrong," She confirmed.

Cato chuckled lightly, "That's what they all say," He said, "We both know that is a lie."

"And how are you so sure?" Dawn retorted back, her eyes on his once again. "How do you know if I'm okay or not?"

"Because when something is bothering a girl, they always say 'nothing is wrong' when in reality, something _is _bothering her." He confirmed.

The blunette rolled her eyes, cursing underneath her breath. Why did this guy have to be right?

"You suck for being right," She murmured, returning her gaze onto her friends. She noticed May getting up, grabbing a red bowling ball into her hands. Dawn knew for a fact it was May's turn.

"Sorry for being smart," He flashed her a smile. "So, what's bothering you?"

"This guy…" She found herself thinking about that lavender haired boy once more. She wasn't in the mood to bring up Paul but since this Cato guy wanted to know what was bothering her so much, she had to in order for him to shut the hell up.

"Is it that guy that was hanging out with you that other day?" He asked her, clearing his throat.

Dawn nodded, "I noticed the way he was looking at you…it seemed like he wanted to kill you or something," She chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Cato agreed, chuckling. "He looks very familiar though…"

"The thing is, he basically…saved me from this horrible event I went through and now I'm not sure if he has feelings for me." She turned her eyes back to him. "I mean, we kissed and…stuff, but he sort of like…turned me down? Basically, he lead me on and in the end, he tore me down." Dawn sighed loudly, wondering if her sentence made any sense at all. It's true, Paul did lead her on and tear her down at the end. And now she feels like shit, complete shit. She felt used.

"What an asshole," Cato said after a moment of silence. "You're a beautiful girl and if he doesn't realize that then he's crazy."

A blush formed on Dawn's cheeks as she heard Cato say this. Her eyes were glistening at the sound and she felt as if her heart was warming.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

His eyes lingered down at her body for a moment, taking in her appearances. Perfect shape, nice outfit, nice legs, nice…everything. He was right. She is beautiful.

"To brighten up the moment…I'm not that type of guy that would do that to you." His eyes were now staring into her blue orbs. "I would never hurt you."

Dawn bit the inside of her cheek, her heart beginning to pick up. She tore her eyes away from his and got up on her feet, turning her gaze onto the score board. It was her turn to bowl.

"Oh, look, it's my turn to bowl!" She chuckled awkwardly, making her way quickly to her friends as she grabbed herself a pink bowling ball. She pretended as if she didn't hear what Cato said to her, but hey, she didn't want to be stuck in that situation.

Cato frowned, however, watching as she made her way onto the bowling alley, getting ready to bowl. Truth is, he didn't know this girl, but she's really attractive. She looked like she can take care of herself, and she seemed confident. He liked that in a girl, so maybe, this girl wouldn't be a bad choice.

The bowling ball seemed a bit heavy in her hands and this aggravated her. She sighed as she swung her hand before throwing the ball onto the hard floor. The bowling ball was rolling down, making it's way to the pins. Dawn realized the bowling ball was now moving to the side. Her eyes widened. "No, no, no! Stay in the middle!" She shouted, groaning. One pin got knocked down and she just huffed. She turned on her heel, grabbing herself another bowling ball before making her way back onto the alley.

Cato laughed lightly to himself, watching the blunette play bowling.

"This is not my day," Dawn sighed, pursing her eyebrows together. She lifted her hands up as she swung them side to side. She was determined to knock down all the pins. It always frustrated her whenever the ball goes to the side because that only meant she wasn't a good bowling player.

She let free of the ball as she watched it roll down. So far, it wasn't moving to the left side or the right side. It was right in the middle. Just exactly where she wants it to be. A small smile began rising on her face as she realized it remained in the middle. After a moment, it knocked down all the pins. Dawn squealed and jumped excitedly in place.

"Fuck yes!" She squealed, smiling widely.

"Woo, go Dawn!" Ash yelled.

"Damn, I couldn't even get them all down!" Gary whined.

"That was a good shot Dawn!" Drew yelled, while May yelled: "You did great!"

"That was amazing!" Both Misty and Leaf yelled in unison. Dawn giggled lightly, thanking her friends before she took a seat by Cato once more. Drew raised his eyebrow as he realized Dawn was sitting with a guy he didn't recognize. He bit down on his lip as he got up on his feet, walking over to Dawn and Cato.

"Didn't see you here," Drew's eyes were on Cato as he flicked his hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, that's just a friend I recently met," Dawn sweat dropped, chuckling. "Drew this is Cato, Cato this is Drew."

Cato just nodded, staring at the emerald green haired boy in front of him.

"Sup," Drew motioned his hand over to Cato. They shook hands. Drew's eyes turned to Dawn.

"We're planning on entering The Contest that's held here, you're participating?" He questioned, flicking his hair once more.

Dawn's eyes brightened at the sound of those words escaping from his lips. Of course she would participate in a contest! She's a fricken coordinator for crying outloud! "Duh, I'm a coordinator so of course I am! You and May are competing in this contest too?"

A smirk made its way on Drew's lips as he nodded. "You already know," He stated.

"You're a coordinator?"

Dawn's eyes narrowed onto the boy beside her. She noticed he was taken by surprise at the sudden news. She just nodded her head in confirmation. "I love contests…they're so exciting." She smiled brightly. "Would you like to compete in it?"

He shook his head quickly, smirking. "I'd rather watch then compete in it."

"Awww, why? I think it'd be fun to go up against you! You look really strong." Dawn smiled, staring at his muscles once more. _God, Cato you are really attractive._

"Thanks, but, contests aren't really my _style,_" He put an emphasis to the word style. Dawn just scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well fine then Mister-too-cool-to-compete-in-a-contest-just-because-it-isn't-your-style, your loss." She chimed, rolling her eyes.

A smirk slid on his lips as he reached out for his phone. "Do you mind if I have your number?" He questioned.

Dawn bit her lip then shook her head. "Sure," She grabbed his phone and quickly entered number in his phone. She smiled at him as she got up on her feet. Her eyes lingered onto the score board once more, realizing the game was over. So that meant it was time to leave. When she took a look around the entire place, it almost looked half empty, as if it was about to close.

"It's getting late," She heard Ash say. She turned her eyes to her other friends, noticing them gathering their things, getting ready to leave. She turned her eyes onto Cato. "Did you get a chance to bowl?" She wondered.

He nodded, standing up on his feet. "Yeah,"

Drew flicked his hair, smiling. "I'm gonna go back with the others, in the meantime, are you heading to the hotel with us Dawn?"

Dawn stared at Drew for a moment as she took second thoughts. She did wanted to get to know Cato a little better...but she could another day.

She turned her eyes onto Cato, smiling. "Are you still coming to the contest to..you know, at least watch?"

He nodded, "Sure." With that, the two departed ways. Dawn went with her friends and Cato left out of the rink.

xxx

Paul dragged Conway's heavy body into the large storage closet of an old factory. Why did he insist on driving so out of the way this late at night to take care of some things when there were plenty of places near home? Oh right, because he was a lunatic.

If you would have told Paul six months ago that he would turn into a serial killer, he may have laughed in your face or call you insane. Paul liked people – he always had, unless they messed with him, then he would hate the shit out of them and desperately want to throw them in front of a bus. Never would he ever think he would slaughter his bullies or useless people with sharp or strange objects.

Just as Paul placed the Carbon Monoxide mask securely over Conway's mouth and nose, his phone buzzed loudly in his back jean pocket. He sighed and turned the highly toxic gas all the way up before he clicked 'answer' on the phone. Who would be calling him anyway at this hour? The number didn't look familiar, and he knew it wasn't Reggie. At least, he hoped it wasn't him – he didn't feel like putting up with any of his brother's shit. "Hello?" Paul answered almost right away, the sound of annoyance in his voice. He didn't at all respect someone interrupting something so important for him to finish before getting caught.

"Hey Paul," that beautiful velvet voice spoke on the other side of the line. He felt his heart skip a beat in his chest as he nervously swallowed that large lump in his throat.

Why did she make him feel this way just by speaking very few words? She had the most mesmerizing voice and Paul could listen to her speak for hours without any complaints. "Dawn," Paul breathed. "Hey, you're up pretty late."

She giggled quietly, covering her lips with the tips of her fingers softly. "I was thinking about you."

Paul smiled to himself, looking down at his shoes shyly. Damn you, Dawn Berlitz for making him feel so light! He noticed that she had been acting a little strange but he wasn't going to question her about it. Paul was much more curious as to how she had gotten his number and why she was even calling him so damn late. It was almost four in the morning, so that wasn't creepy at all…

Paul shut the closet door, taking one more glance at Conway to make sure he was still inhaling the deathly substance. "Were you, now?" He cleared his throat roughly, trying to get rid of the sudden scratchiness in his voice. Paul liked Dawn – but he knew the feelings would never be returned. She was insanely gorgeous; there was just something about her. Whatever it was, Paul found himself becoming very attracted to it.

"Why don't you come over?" She questioned, her voice becoming quieter with each word.

Paul chewed on his bottom lip; his fingers gripping the hard plastic cellphone which was propped up against his ear. Normally, he would jump on that offer, anything to spend more time with Dawn. But he was a little pre-occupied with something a bit more important that he couldn't just leave behind to go spend time with her. Why did she want to hang out so late anyway? She knew he couldn't see her even if he wanted to. She knew he wouldn't be at Hearthome City, even though he's headed there...

"It's getting late…" He told her with a sigh. "You need to get your rest," Paul usually wouldn't suggest something that would deliberately get someone he liked in trouble, but he did need a little fun every once in a while.

Dawn thought for a minute and nodded her head quickly. "Sounds great!" she squealed on the other side of the line. "Well, goodnight! I hope to maybe see you soon..."

"Goodnight." Paul smiled faintly.

xxx

Paul opened the doors to the ancient metal plated incinerator, a gush of heated air pouring out onto him abruptly. Paul must have been crazy staying out until eight in the morning to "take care" of Conway Clark's body. Apparently the Carbon Monoxide machine was broken so more than five breaths wasn't good enough to make it to his lungs fast enough.

Turning his body into ashes took longer than an hour's time since he was alone at the crematorium and didn't want to burn the place down.

All he could think about was seeing the blue haired beauty in a few hours. As soon as he was finished up at the crematorium…

xxx

Dawn waddled out of the bathroom and into her small-sized bedroom tiredly. After her large intake of alcohol last night, her memory was a little foggy so she had very little recognition of what had happened. The only thing she could really remember was falling asleep in the tub and calling Paul, but she couldn't remember anything she said. But considering she was drunk at the time, she couldn't even begin to imagine what she could have said to him. Pulling out her cellphone from her back pocket, she sighed heavily and began to dial Paul's cellphone number.

She had woken up with the words "I love Paul Sumpter" written on her arm in permanent marker; she tried scrubbing it off with soap and water but it only made her forearm bright red from the pressure. She would have a lot of explaining to do to Paul if he were to see that. It was a stupid crush, and if he knew about it she would be screwed in the ass.

Dawn placed the phone up to her ear as Paul answered almost immediately. "Hey Troublesome," Paul purred. Dawn's heart skipped a beat in her chest, her breath getting caught in her throat. She's never heard him talk like that; in a seductive tone. What the hell did they talk about last night? There was only one way to find out.

Dawn let out a shaky breath and fell back down onto the bed gently. "Paul…" She gulped, chuckling lightly. "I was just calling to ask what we talked about last night. Over the phone, I mean."

Paul placed the plastic urn next to his other two that he had created as he balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder. He knew that there was something about her that was different when he last spoke to her; she was drunk off her ass. Paul grinned deviously, listening to Dawn's unsteady breaths from the other side of the line. "You mentioned how badly you wanted to have sex with all of this. Don't you remember, Dawn?"

"I-I did?" She stuttered, her eyes widening.

Paul laughed quietly as he held the phone away from him so Dawn couldn't hear his distant chuckles. He absolutely loved joking around with people the way he did. He knew it was wrong, but it was too damn funny for him to even care. "Yeah," He breathed, purposely lacing his voice seduction. "You seemed pretty excited about it." There was a long pause on her side as he smirked, beginning to get in his brand new car (which he bought on the way out of Snowpoint City). "So tell me, does that offer still stand?"

Dawn felt her face turn different shades of red. She may have been very book smart, but she was also fooled very easily. "Paul, I am so sorry." She groaned apologetically. Never in her life had she felt more embarrassed in a situation. "I was so wasted last night…"

"I know." He laughed again. "Relax, Berlitz, I was kidding. You told me you wanted to hang out and that was all. What you wanted to do with me was your business…so, I'm headed towards Hearthome City right now, maybe we can meet up?"

"You're coming?" Her eyes went wide as she sat up in the bed quickly. "Paul Sumpter, are you stalking me?"

Paul smiled softly to himself. "Nope," He confirmed. "But I do want to see that gorgeous face of yours, so what do you say?"

It was silent for a moment. A small smile soon plastered upon the blunette's face. "Go to the contest held here...I want you to watch me compete in it."

**Author's Note: Ooooh, so what happens next? I'm dying for you guys to know, and for myself. I have to write what goes down in the contest and all. Oh, and you know what's even better? Cato is gonna be there, so that means...maybe drama goes down between Paul and Cato? ;D Yes? or no? I think so! And you know how Paul is when it comes to Cato...he sure hates his tail with a passion.**

**The thing is, Paul is now keeping that mask on his face. How is Dawn going to react when she sees him with that mask on? Do you think she's gonna ask him to take it off? Do you think he's gonna take it off anyway? Hmmm...**

**Oh, and if you want to know what Paul's mask looks like, look at the picture cover for this story! I tried my best to describe the way it looks by detail...**

**Review please! or I won't update sooner. ;D**


	7. The Trainer and the Coordinator

**Author's Note: My oh my...this story is just about to get gooooooood. I came up with so many things for this story that I don't even know how to put it all together. **

**There will be a new character in this story, a very old character I must say. Do you guys remember a girl by the name of **_**Giselle? **_**She's that pretty school girl that had a Cubone and which Brock AND Ash had the hots for. I must say that she **_**will **_**be drama for this story, along with Cato.**

**I've been realizing that many more people are reading this story! And I'm so happy that I'm getting more reviews! It make's me excited and motivated to write more and update faster, you know? Like, I need that motivation. Haha.**

**Luckily, this was a quick update. I'm happy that it is because I just recently got to typing all of this really quickly. **

**And one more note, I did my best to write out the contest! It's hard to describe contests and battles and shit, but yeah, I tried.**

He found himself coming upon a large wooden sign which had the words: _Contest Hall _engraved on it. This was obviously the place where the contest was held at. Usually, Paul wasn't the one to ever step foot into a place which consists of anything to do with contests. The thought of entering a contest himself made his face grow with disgust. He hated contests with a passion. All he ever knew about contests is that they are divided into two parts. The first round basically consists of Coordinators and their Pokémon performing their moves in order to showcase their beauty and talent. The second round is when two Coordinators compete in a Pokémon battle while continuing to show off their Pokémon's beauty and skill. He knew each battle lasts for five minutes, but the object of the battle is to decrease the opponent's points.

Still, this was enough for him to find the idea of contests plain stupid. But since the blue haired beauty wanted him to come and watch her compete in it, he shouldn't be the one to complain. He decided to come for her and only her. He could've just easily denied the idea of going, considering he'd never taken a liking to contests. But he had to just suck it up and deal with it; just to make the only girl he ever felt so light towards to, happy.

He placed his palm on the doorknob before twisting it open. Noises from the inside were high pitched as he opened this door. It wasn't too loud, but it was loud enough to hear the audience cheering for whatever reason. He stepped foot into the hall, returning his hands back inside his pockets.

The blue haired beauty must be getting ready for the first round, he assumed. Since she was a girl, he wouldn't expect any less coming from a Coordinator like her. He did wanted to see that gorgeous face of hers right now though, but he isn't allowed in the waiting room unless he was a contestant.

"Your hair looks great DeeDee, why are you stressing over it anyway?" A voice said.

Paul found himself glancing at the door on his right. The voice he heard only seconds ago must have come from this door…

Curious to know who was in there, he placed his palm on the doorknob and twisted it open, slightly enough to get a peek of who was in there. He discovered a boy who had the color of brown hair. The boy was wearing a nice outfit for the contest which consisted of the color blue green.

"Because I want to look nice!" The blue haired girl hissed in response. Paul's jaw only dropped slightly at the sight of her; he swore he just forgot how to breathe.

The dress she was wearing made her look like a princess. She could almost pass as Cinderella, but since her dress was the color of mustard yellow, she could almost pass as Princess Belle. She had white gloves on her hands which reached up to her elbows. God did she look so stunning in his eyes. He's never seen a girl look _this _fucking beautiful in his entire life.

Dawn brushed her cheeks lightly as she rested the tips of her fingers on her lips. She stared at her own reflection through the mirror in awe. Her hair was straight down, shiny, and beautiful. She ran her fingers through her hair softly, smiling in satisfaction. A glistening light flashed through her eyes at the sight. She felt she had to look at least very flattering, considering Paul would be there to see her.

The thought of him being there to see her made her smile. Cato was also going to be there, but she was more excited about Paul being there.

"Who are you trying to impress?" The boy asked her.

She lingered her eyes on her dress through her reflection before smiling, "I'm not trying to impress anyone." She lied. She didn't want Kenny to know the truth, so she decided it was best not to tell him.

Paul, however, knew she was lying just by the way she said those words. The look on her face when those words slipped through her mouth though, gave it away.

"Sureeee, that's really convincing." Kenny scoffed, chuckling lightly. Dawn gathered her things together in her purse, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. She brushed passed Kenny as a cool breeze hit him in the face. The scent filling the air was obviously coming from the perfume the blunette was wearing, and Kenny couldn't deny that he was loving her smell.

"I'm going with my friends," She murmured, making her way towards the door.

Paul quickly backed away from the door, scanning the halls for a place to hide. He didn't want the blunette to spot him just yet, he wanted to surprise her and he wasn't planning on getting his plans ruined.

His eyes traveled from every direction for a place to hide, but there was nothing. _Fuck, _he cursed from under his breath, _How am I supposed to hide myself from her now? _A thought soon occurred onto his mind. He touched his mask with his finger tips for a moment then touched the soft surface of the hoodie from his jacket.

He guessed she wouldn't recognize him with a hoodie covering his hair color, considering his face was already covered with that mask.

The door slowly flew open from only centimeters away from the lavender haired boy. He found himself forcing his hoodie over his head quickly, hoping the blunette hadn't seen him just yet. He heard her giggling quietly to herself, and he couldn't help but smile slightly at the sound of her voice. He loved hearing any sound coming from this girl, it was like listening to chimes in his ears whenever he hears her speak or giggle. The blue haired beauty began walking his way and he found himself stay quiet as possible, pretending to study something on the floor.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kenny yelled, jogging out of the room, reaching the blue haired girl. Paul's attention was now on Kenny and Dawn; he found himself unable to look away.

Dawn looked at Kenny for a moment then ran a hand through her hair once more. "I'm guessing you're trying to impress Zoey?" She wondered, a smile cracking on her face as she began strolling down the hall slowly. Her eyes narrowed at the dark boy standing there in the hall and for some reason she felt a chillness run up her spine. Her eyebrows were pursed together when she noticed that mask over his face. Why was he wearing a mask? she didn't know, but she was beginning to feel uncomfortable by him staring at her as she walked.

"No!" Kenny spoke almost immediately, a noticeable blush rising on his cheeks. Dawn, however, remained silent as she slowly continued walking down the hall; her eyes still on the boy wearing the mask. She noticed he was wearing all black which oddly reminded her of Paul...

Kenny's eyes were now on the same boy as well, and he felt suddenly cold on the inside. "What's up with that freak with the mask on?" he whispered, only for Dawn to hear.

Dawn remained quiet; her eyes still on the mysterious boy only centimeters away. When she finally reached him, the two just stared at each other for a long moment, that static combining between their eyes. Her heart began racing beneath her chest, and she found herself looking away, brushing past him. That oddly familiar scent occurred into the air once she brushed passed him. _Where have I ever smelled this cologne before? _she found herself thinking. Once again, she thought of Paul. _No...that cannot be him. Impossible._

She shook her head, quickly making her way into the waiting room along with Kenny, closing the door behind her. She rested her back against the door though, sighing heavily in relief. She felt as if something bad would happen if she stayed in the hall any longer with that mysterious boy wearing that mask...

Meanwhile, Paul pulled the hoodie off from his head, running a hand through his hair in relief. He was feeling nervous about the blunette recognizing him through his mouth expressions. His face really isn't that forgettable right…or was it? Well she barely knew him enough to know his face by now. Or so he thought.

"Nice mask," a soft voice cooed.

Paul's attention turned to the voice this was coming from. He noticed it was a girl with dark brown hair with eyes to match along with it. She was wearing a nice green dress that fitted her curves perfectly from top to bottom. He felt as if his heart was about to drop at the sight. This girl was a little bit too sexy for his liking. She looked like a slut in his eyes. The thought about it made him feel like throwing up. He hated sluts with a passion.

"Hn." He grunted in response, tearing his eyes off of her as he brushed passed her. The girl only pursed her eyebrows together as she jogged up to him, resting a hand on his shoulder, halting him.

"Sorry, but um…you look familiar, I mean…the hair color and all…" She bit her lip gently before smiling at him innocently.

He stared into her eyes for a moment, remaining silent. When she noticed he wasn't going to say anything, she decided to continue. "Are you…Paul Sumpter?"

He grunted, then brushed passed her once more before muttering a "maybe" in response.

The brunette smiled, resting her hands on her hips. "Well Mr. Sumpter, I must say that you're a really attractive guy."

Paul stopped in his tracks, a small smirk crossing on his face. _Of course, _he thought, _she is one of those slutty kind of girls. _His smirk was soon pulled down into a line."I'm not interested," He stated, his voice slowly becoming cold and intense, "So don't try flirting with me, I'm not your kind of guy."

"Oh, there's no need to worry about that." She insisted, "I'm just stating the facts, that's all. I'm Giselle by the way." She placed her palms on her dress slightly, fixing it neatly.

Paul just grunted, "Nice to know," With that he left.

Giselle smirked however, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just so you know Mystery Boy, Cato is here…" Her arms fell back to her sides as she made her way into the battle field.

xxx

"Who was that blonde haired guy you were sitting by at the bowling rink yesterday?" The curious brunette questioned.

Dawn narrowed her eyes on her brown headed friend; a blush rising on her cheeks at her words. "Oh, that was just Cato…a guy I recently met in Snowpoint City."

"Oooooh," May cooed, nudging her best friends' shoulder as she giggled. "He looks really attractive." The brunette told her.

"I guess so…" Dawn agreed, glancing around the waiting room for a minute. She spotted Kenny talking with Zoey. She assumed he might've taken a liking to the scarlet haired girl. It was pretty obvious since he kept blushing every five seconds. _They'd be cute together, _she thought, smiling at the two teens conversing with one another.

"Do you like him?"

The blunette soon snapped out of her train of thoughts, whipping around as she stared at the curious brunette in front of her with wide eyes. "No!" Dawn hissed, "I don't even know him that much."

May shrugged, still smiling at her blue haired friend. "I noticed he kept staring at you though. I believe he may like you."

"Maybe…but I don't like him," Dawn glanced down at her fingers nervously. Why did May have to ask her a question so absurd like that? Sure, she found Cato extremely attractive, but that doesn't mean she likes him. Although the color of his eyes are insanely gorgeous, as if she can stare into those orbs all day if she wanted to. His muscles were perfectly built and she loved the way it looked. He looked almost like a giant compared to a small, perky girl like her.

Although he was very muscular and extremely attractive in every way, including the way his personality is, she still found the idea of liking him absurd.

_Besides, I like Paul. _She spoke defiantly in her mind, _But I'm not sure if he likes me…_

He did call her gorgeous over the phone, but that probably didn't mean anything. He probably says that to every girl for all she knew.

Thinking of him, where the hell is he? He said he would come by to see her and only her…

_Or maybe he decided to change his mind after all, _she assumed, a frown settling over her lips. May stared at her blue haired friend curiously; she bit down on her bottom lip. "I saw Cato with this dark brown haired girl in the bleachers."

Before the blunette can get lost into anymore thoughts, she turned her eyes onto May. "What?" She questioned, not having heard of her question at first.

"Cato was sitting beside this girl with dark brown hair," May repeated.

"So Cato's here?" Dawn found herself smiling slightly, suddenly happy about the news. At least he was there, but Paul wasn't…or at least she thought so.

"Yeah, but he's here with another _girl._" May tried to put an emphasis to the last word, hoping for her blue haired friend to at least take a hint of where exactly she was getting at.

Dawn just shrugged, not really caring. "I don't care. As long as he promised to come, his love life is none of my concern." She stated.

May stared at her best friend in disbelief; her jaw dropping slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am." Dawn confirmed, placing her feet on the floor as she stood up, fixing her dress neatly. "Besides, I like someone else."

May quickly stood up after excitement filled throughout her entire body. "Really? Who?"

"Paul…" The blunette whispered, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Who's Paul?" May pursed her eyebrows together, not having recognition of the name. She took time to think of who exactly Dawn might be referring to…but then a thought occurred through her brain. "Is it that creepy looking guy you ditched us for?"

Dawn nodded, frowning once more. "He's not creepy." She denied, "He's a really nice guy, but…he's also an asshole I guess…?"

May stared at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The blunette sighed heavily, glancing at the TV screen (which is where the contestants watch the other contestants on the battle field) behind her. "I wish I could explain everything, but I can't…"

She knew May might be confused if she confesses about that one night with Paul…and how he thought of it as nothing more than just a one night stand…

But then she had to explain about her 'almost raped' situation in order for May to get a better understanding. The thing is, she didn't want her best friend to know…she didn't want anyone to know as a matter of fact. It was her personal business, not anyone else's.

xxx

Dawn watched all the contestants through the television screen along with the other contestants in the room. So far, a few people were receiving high scores.

Drew had received the score of 9.5; she wasn't surprised though considering she knew about him being a really great coordinator. To top it off, he even has a bunch of fan girls going crazy over him. That's how popular he is.

May, however received a score of 9.2. She didn't do such a bad job, considering she only used her Glaceon in this round. The techniques she had her Glaceon do were pretty amazing, so the blunette assumed she would make it to the second round.

Kenny received a score of 9.6, one point higher than Drew. _Quite Amazing, _she found herself thinking, _Seems like Drew has a competition after all, _She honestly didn't expect Kenny to receive a score higher than Drew. This boy continues to surprise her.

Zoey received a score of 9.1, one point lower than May's score. The blunette wasn't exactly surprised by this, but at least Zoey received a high score. Dawn also assumed her scarlet haired friend would make it to the second round, along with the others.

xxx

The crowd was screaming extremely loud. Her head was throbbing and her ears were starting to hurt with all these voices screaming for her. She raised her hand at the audience, waving shyly at her fans before pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

Before she got ready to call out her Pokémon, she took one more glance at the audience, quickly spotting Cato grinning at her. She blushed lightly, glancing at the girl beside him who was rolling her eyes at her, as if she was envious of her. That was the same exact girl May was referring to. She had the same exact colored hair May described too.

Dawn gave a quick wave at Cato, however, she continued to search through the crowd, hoping to find that familiar shade of lavender. Turns out, there was no sign of him.

The blunette frowned; sadness welling up in her. _Wow, so he decided not to come after all. _She thought, _He could've just called me and tell me he wasn't going to show up!_

Tears were beginning to sting in her eyes, but she forced them back. No, she wasn't going to cry, especially not in front of all these people. Besides, he probably has other important things to do than go see her participate in a contest.

Her eyes finally landed on a dark figure and she felt that same chillness enter her entire body just as before. It was that mysterious boy with the mask on, but this time he didn't have his hoodie over his head. _He has the same exact color hair as Paul…_

The mysterious boy was staring back at her; his eyes hardening. Dawn quickly tore her eyes off of his eyes, beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

After a moment of relaxation, she called: "Togekiss, spotlight!" She yelled, throwing her Pokéball into the air as the large flying Pokémon appeared on the battle field. The Pokémon was shinning in the light and this had the entire audience astonished.

"Togekiss, use Sky Attack in a circle around me!" She ordered, quickly running into the middle of the field. The flying Pokémon did as it was told, practically flying in a fast pace around the blunette. Dawn began twirling in place as her dress began to pick up by the air of her Togekiss. The audience was now screaming at the sudden scene in front of their eyes. They were obviously excited.

Dawn finally stopped twirling as her long dress returned back to place. "Use Swift!"

"Togeee!" It chimed, flapping its wings and began flying around its blue haired trainer once more. It opened its mouth as golden stars exited its opening, landing repeatedly on the ground. Meanwhile, the audience continued to scream in excitement.

After a moment, Togekiss stopped what it was doing while Dawn threw a small pink poffin into the air. Togekiss quickly caught it in its mouth before chewing happily. The entire audience began clapping their hands along with a bunch of screams filling in the air.

The blue haired girl blushed, turning her eyes onto the judges.

"Wow, that was an outstanding performance!" The contest host announced, smiling at the blue haired girl excitedly.

"Amazing!" Mr. Contesta stated.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo called.

"Excellent!" Nurse Joy called.

She received a score of 9.4; she smiled in satisfaction before returning her Togekiss into its Pokéball.

xxx

Paul made his way into the restroom, closing the door behind him. He stood in front of the large mirror as he stared at his own reflection. His fingers laid on the cold surface of his mask before he began lifting it up, pulling it off of his face. His scars on his face were very visible and he was afraid of having the blunette scared with his new image. He couldn't just go up to her with that mask on his face, but he also didn't want to show his scarred face in public.

Momentarily, he placed the mask over his face, tying the string in a knot at the back of his head.

The door flew open, but Paul's eyes remained on the mirror. Luckily, he had his mask on. If he didn't have his mask on, he could've exposed his scarred face to whoever the hell entered the restroom just now.

"Aren't you hot in that thing?" a voice questioned after a moment of silence.

_That voice…_

Startled, the lavender haired boy turned his eyes to the direction the voice was coming from. When it landed on a familiar looking figure, his fists clenched at his sides. Rage was beginning to fill through his veins as he stared at his old bully coldly.

Cato ran a hand through his blonde locks awkwardly, chuckling lightly as he slowly approached the boy with the mask on. "I'm just asking you a simple question, no need to get all pissed at me."

"Why are you here?" Paul demanded; his voice hardening. The lavender haired boy was beginning to grow extremely furious minute by minute.

Cato pursed his eyebrows together, confusion written all over his face. "Dude, like seriously what is your problem?"

"Don't act like a fucking idiot," Paul retorted; his eyes hardening at the boy a foot taller than him. If Cato doesn't recognize who he is by now, he really is an idiot.

The blonde haired teen just stared at the furious boy in front of him. He took notice of his lavender colored hair, trying to register that familiar shade inside his head. He was immediately reminded of the boy he last seen in Snowpoint City. What exactly was his problem though? It was like he wanted to rip his lungs out of his entire body for some sort of reason.

"Who are you?" He wanted to know who this guy was and why he looked so familiar in his eyes.

"You're telling me you don't recognize the boy you used to bully back in Veilstone High?" Paul started, clenching his jaw. Paul really wanted to kill Cato; he wanted him dead. He wanted his flesh to be torn into pieces with a chain or some other kind of weapon. He wanted to literally torture this guy. Cato deserved to get tortured anyway, after all he had done to Paul, he deserves it the worst. He's the only person that's ever made Paul ever so angry before and he still does.

Cato just stared at the plum headed teen in front of his eyes, confusion still visible on his face. His mind wandered off into space as he tried to remember a boy he used to bully back in his old school.

When the name registered onto his mind, he couldn't help but smirk at all those wonderful memories back in Veilstone High. "Paul Sumpter," Cato smiled, shoving his hands inside his pockets, "It's nice to run into you again," he added.

"Are you sure about that?" Paul was now smiling cruelly at his old bully. "I wouldn't say that if I were you."

"Is Emo Boy really holding a grudge on me?" Cato laughed, patting the dark boy on his shoulder. Paul quickly retreated from his touch, glaring at the blue eyed boy once more. He didn't want this asshole touching him whatsoever.

"I guess fate brought us together again," The blonde haired teen smiled, chuckling lightly. He brushed passed Paul, hitting his shoulder against his before calling over his shoulder. "By the way, that blue haired girl is really cute…no wonder you like her." Cato exited through the restroom door, leaving the plum headed teen speechless.

Paul groaned loudly, turning his eyes onto his reflection once more. Cato was a bad influence on Dawn and he knew it. She has to stay away from him somehow. He already took the hint that Cato was in the contest just to see Dawn, and the thought of it made him angrier than he already was.

xxx

"He didn't even come," The blue haired girl started, removing her heels that were bothering her for the past hour. "And I bet he won't show up tomorrow either,"

May sighed, while Misty and Leaf raised their eyebrows in confusion. "Who didn't come?" Misty asked, curious on finding out why her blue haired friend looked so bummed out.

"This guy she likes," May responded, "She's upset because he told her he would show up, but it turns out he didn't…"

"What a jerk," Leaf rolled her eyes, watching Dawn put her hair up into a neat ponytail. "What's this dudes name anyway?"

"Paul," May answered once more, but Dawn only glared at her brown headed best friend. May took notice of her blue haired best friend glaring at her as she pouted lightly. "Don't give me that look! They were curious to know who, so…"

"They don't need to know," Dawn spoke, pulling her thick yellow dress over her head as she finally got that thing off of her. It felt like she was about to suffocate in that thing if she stayed in it any longer.

"Who's Paul…?" The orange haired girl asked after a moment of silence, not having the slightest clue of who this guy is at all, along with Leaf.

"Remember when she ditched us for that random dude?" May started, continuing, "Yeah, that's him."

"That guy looks scary as hell!" Leaf admitted; her eyes slightly widening at the memory. "Why did you even ditch us for him Dawn? He looked like some creep who would try to rape you or some sort."

Dawn just froze; her eyes remaining on the mirror in front of her. She suddenly felt anger boil inside her chest…something she had never felt before. "He's not a creep," She snapped, dropping her brush on the hard floor.

Leaf and Misty looked at her in disbelief, surprised by the sudden tone that left her system.

Dawn tore her eyes off of her reflection, picking up the brush that landed on the floor as she reached for her light blue tank top and denim shorts. She quickly put them on, grabbing her yellow dress in her hands. Without having eye contact with neither of her friends, she brushed passed the three of them, exiting the girls restroom before slamming into a large figure.

She was quickly caught off guard; her head beginning to throb. She placed her hand on the top of her forehead, glancing up at the figure she crashed into. She froze as her eyes met a pair of onyx ones.

_It's that guy with the mask…_

Temporarily, a look of annoyance made its way onto Dawn's face. "Oh my gosh, who are you?" her voice was beginning to grow a bit loud, but she didn't care, "And why do you have a mask on? And why do you always have your eyes on ME out of all people whenever I look at you? Seriously, quit that crap because it creeps me out!" Dawn hissed, her eyebrows furrowing together.

The mysterious boy just grunted; a small smirk rising on his lips. "Isn't it fun being unrecognizable?"

Dawn just blinked, taken into confusion after a moment. _What the hell does that even mean! _she found herself thinking, _Wait…_

"Paul?" a shocked expression crossed onto the blunette's face temporarily.

"Took you long enough," He responded, amused by her expression.

"Wha—so you were here the entire time and you didn't tell me!?" She shouted, becoming upset with the boy in front of her.

He shrugged, "I didn't want to freak you out."

"Oh, so, you decide to show up with a mask on and you expect me to not be freaked out?" Dawn insisted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Paul sighed, "Well, no, but I didn't want you to see my face yet, I guess..."

Dawn's eyes landed on his bottom lip for a sec, discovering the scar settled upon the side of his bottom lip. She traced her thumb under his bottom lip before retreating. "What happened?" she spoke in a soft tone.

"I got into a fight with this guy, that's all..." He lied, trying his best to make it believable.

Dawn nodded, frowning slightly. Her eyes returned to his mask, somewhat frustrated with it. "You can take off your mask you know...now that I know that its you."

Startled, Paul shook his head. "N-no."

Dawn pursed her eyebrows together. "Why?"

"Because."

"Please be more specific," She sighed.

"Because I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Just 'cause."

Dawn groaned, annoyed. "Take off that mask, please."

"No."

The blunette glared at the lavender haired teen in front of her. Why wouldn't he take off that stupid mask? What's so bad about taking off the mask anyways? She just wanted to see his handsome face again! So what was he so afraid of?

Dawn huffed, "Why are you being so difficult? I just want to see your face again, that's all."

"We don't always get what we want," he spat.

The next thing she did caused the blood in his veins to freeze, and possibly all the circles in hell as well. His lips went dry, his breathing hitched, and his eyes widened in fear.

_She had ripped the mask right off of his face._

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger. Don't you just love that?**

**Now that Dawn ripped that mask right off of Paul's face, how is he going to react? How is she going to react when she see's all those scars on his face? She already spotted his busted lip, but she doesn't know about the scars hidden beneath that mask.**

**Next chapter; it will continue with the second half of the contest, and hopefully something ELSE happens. **

**Please do me a favor and leave a review. That way, I'll be motivated to update sooner again. ;D**


	8. What Goes Around, Comes Around

**Author's Note: Of course, this chapter continues with what goes down in the contest, but I must say I'm not doing all the battles though…I mean, I suck at them honestly. But I might do one, just one and then I'll choose the winner for the contest. Obviously, I sound really lazy right now but who cares, this story isn't about contests anyway, it's about Paul and his "disorder" along with his interest in Dawn and why he is unable to harm her. **

**Next chapter, I might update on Halloween. :D No promises, but I'll try. And I might possibly make Paul kill someone or something next chapter to go along with the special holiday. I just need to figure out what would be a good idea for next chapter…I have a feeling it'll be good. Oh, trust me. ;D**

**Get some popcorn or some type of food while you're reading this, or just anything that makes you comfortable. **

**Oh, and one more thing! The people who are reviewing this story, I love you guys. I love your reactions to this story, it makes me so excited and motivated to write more. It's really nice to have reviewers like most of you who leave reactions to what happens in this story. Thank you - you guys are too sweet. (:**

Her eyes widened at the sudden view in front of her eyes. She noticed he had scars lying on his eyebrows and eyelids. He didn't look like himself; he looked…crazy. Why did he have so many scars on his face? What had happened to him? A frown settled upon her lips as she stared at him with sorrow. She was beginning to feel somewhat sorry for the lavender haired teen in front of her. His face didn't look like this the last time she remembered.

"W-what did you do?" She whispered; the sound of her voice cracking.

He tore his eyes off of hers, unable to have eye contact with the blue haired beauty he felt so light towards to. He didn't want to tell her the truth because he's afraid she'll freak out or maybe even wonder if he's not right in the head.

"I got into a fight, I already told you that." He grumbled, concentrating on the floor intensely.

"With who then?" The blunette questioned, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"It doesn't matter," Paul snapped, snatching the mask out of her hands. Dawn just stared at him in disbelief, wondering why exactly he was getting so upset all of a sudden. It's like someone had climbed up his grumpy tree or some sort.

Without thinking, Dawn reached for the mask in his hands, snatching it away from him. She already had the slightest idea of him placing the mask over his face again and she wasn't planning on having him do that.

Paul's eyes hardened at the blue haired girl in front of him, somewhat ticked off by the fact that she wouldn't let him retrieve his mask. Why must this girl be so complicated to handle? Why does she even care how he got hurt in the first place? It's none of her business, so why does she need to know?

"Your face is full of scars for crying out loud, Paul! Seriously, who done this to you?" She demanded, growing furious. She stared back into his cold, onyx eyes, equally glaring at those orbs. She held her yellow dress tightly against her chest while holding onto his mask.

Paul continued to stare into those blue orbs coldly, remaining silent. What bothered him is that she was actually worried about what had happened to him. But why? She shouldn't be worrying about a cold, ruthless, arrogant, heartless, confused person like him. If only she knew the real him, she wouldn't even be in front of his face right now. She would be running for her dear life, calling for the police or getting help. But he wasn't planning on having her know who he really is. He was planning on keeping his little _addiction _to slaughtering people a _secret, _a secret that only _he _can know about, and not her_. _He wasn't planning on losing this girl from his life…

"I-I did this to myself…" Immediately, he wanted to slap some sense into him right at this exact moment. Why did he just say that out loud, especially in front of the girl he sincerely liked?

Dawn stared at him, emotionless. "What?" Confusion was soon visible on her face after a moment. _He did this to himself? _she thought, astonished by this new information being thrown at her.

Sighing, Paul's eyes lingered on hers after a moment. He was wondering if she would runaway now or call him a freak like most people usually would do. He wouldn't be surprised if she reacts that way anyway.

"Why did you do this?" Her voice was so low that it almost sounded like a whisper, but it wasn't.

Paul let out a shaky breath before speaking. "I-I don't know…" The blue haired beauty was staring at him with hurt filled in her eyes. He felt uneasy on the inside of his body after realizing the expression on her face. Why does she have to stare at him that way? It made him feel weird and anxious, as if Butterfree's were filling up his entire body. As a matter of fact, he never felt this way before. Why was he feeling this way now? Is it because of the blunette staring at him that way? He thought so.

Dawn's face dropped as she pursed her eyebrows together, hurt still visible upon her face. "There must have been some sort of reason. Why did you do this to yourself?"

"I wasn't thinking straight," he shrugged, "Besides, why do you care if I did this to myself anyway? You don't need to be worrying about it."

"I have a right to be worried about it!" she hissed, "You harmed yourself Paul…and that breaks my heart." She whispered the last sentence most likely to herself. Paul's fists clenched slightly at those words. He immediately regretted telling her the truth. She didn't need to know the truth anyway, nobody needed to know as a matter of fact.

"I just want to know why you did this…"

The girl reached for his hand as her soft fingers touched his cold skin. The feel of her fingers touching his hand, startled him. Dawn bit down on her lip nervously, taking his hand in hers, brushing her thumb over his flesh softly. Paul left his hand in place after a moment of relaxation.

"I'm just not right in the head I guess…" He mumbled, intertwining his fingers with hers slowly.

"There's nothing wrong with you, don't say that." She whispered, frowning softly.

_You don't know the truth, _he spoke defiantly in his head, _If you knew the real me, you wouldn't care about me harming myself._

Dawn sighed, handing his mask back to him. "Is that why you're wearing this in the first place?"

He nodded, gratefully taking the mask in his palms as he broke free from her hand against his. He lifted the mask up to his face but froze as soon as he saw that frown deepen upon the blue haired beauty's face.

"Do you have to put it back on?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't want to be seen like this in public," Paul admitted, shrugging. "I'm not in the mood to deal with shocked faces glancing my way."

"Who cares if they're going to be staring at you! They can stare, talk crap about you all they want, but that doesn't mean you have to stop showing your face upon this world." Dawn shouted, becoming highly upset with the boy in front of her. Why must he be so complicated?

"What if I don't want to show my face upon this world anymore? What if I want my face to be hidden from everyone?" Paul spat, annoyance visible on his face.

"Including me?" The blunette asked, clearly frustrated. She let out a breath of air after a moment of silence. When she realized he wasn't going to answer her question, she rolled her eyes and brushed passed him, dress in hand. If Paul is going to continue being that way, then why bother worrying about him? Obviously, he was showing no interest in her whatsoever. As if she's been foolish this entire time. She assumed he thought of her as just a friend and only a friend, nothing more.

_Just like how he thought about that one night. _She guessed, frowning at the thought.

Paul watched the girl stroll down the hall endlessly, sighing from underneath his breath. Why does this girl have to care so much? It was really frustrating. He followed after her in a quick pace, halting her with just his hand grabbing hers. Dawn, however, turned her head to him and glared at him with the eyes of pain and sorrow. _Geez, calm down, would you? _

Sure, he came and all, but he's hiding his face from her and everyone else. But why? Why was he hiding his face for? Sure, he has scars settled on his face, obviously, but that doesn't necessarily mean he has to hide his face from the world. And why did he harm himself? All of these questions continued to pop in her head, but there were no answers.

"Don't be mad at me, please," Dawn immediately snapped out of her thoughts when she heard him speak in such a soft, caring tone.

Although, Paul found himself unable to look her straight in the eyes. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, taking her into surprise. Dawn's eyes widened slightly but she remained still. After a moment, she returned the hug slowly, sighing in satisfaction. The scent of his cologne rushed onto her face once more as she inhaled it. She loved the way he smelled, it's like she can smell him all day if she wanted to. But that'd be weird…

The two teens hugged each other for a few seconds more before breaking free. The blunette bit her lip, sighing. "I'm not mad," she said, smiling slightly. "The good thing is, you came, and that means a lot." She smiled.

"You're welcome."

The two stared at each other for a long moment. Dawn blushed lightly, glancing down at her shoes. It was silent for a while now, and neither of them dared to speak a word. The blunette sighed, tired of the silence already. "I have to go back into the room, I mean, I need to find out who makes it into the second round…at least I hope I make it to the second round."

"Oh, you will. Trust me."

Dawn smiled, taking a step closer to him as she stood up on her tippee toes. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek softly, taking him by surprise. She stared into his eyes once more before walking back into the waiting room.

xxx

"Now! We will see who made it into the second round for 2012!" Lillian exclaimed through the microphone excitedly. Dawn's attention, as well as everyone else's in the stadium, turned to the huge plasma screen.

"Here are the eight Coordinators who made it into the second round!"

As if on cue, Lillian's hand pointed to the screen, and then pictures began to pop up one by one. Dawn bit her lip anxiously; her hands clenching at her sides. Ash and the others were at the edges of their seats, hoping that their dearest friend made it into the second round, along with Drew, May, Kenny, and Zoey.

A boy with red hair and glasses… A girl with a tight brown pony-tail… Another girl with short black hair… A boy with dirty blonde hair…

Paul laid back, his hands folded neatly in his lap. He had his mask over his face now, covering every detail that nobody needed to see anyway. His eyes lingered onto the people beside him after a moment. He searched through the crowd, wondering where that blonde headed bastard would be. When he spotted a blonde haired, muscular boy sitting by a familiar looking brown haired girl, he soon got the hint it was Cato. Immediately, his attention was on him and not Dawn. He was more opened eyed towards Cato, wondering what this guy was up to. He believed Cato was up to something…usually he always was back in Veilstone High. Paul's stomach twisted, and he found his hands gripping the other with what was this familiar feeling? Oh right, anger. When his eyes landed onto the girl beside him once more, he knew exactly who it was. It was that girl he recently met earlier today…that Giselle girl. _Wait, so she knows Cato? _a ticked off feeling entered through his veins as a small groan escaped his lips. _They must be up to something…_

Dawn's gorgeous face appeared on the screen, breaking Paul's thoughts from his old bully and that girl he recently met. "Hn." Paul became a little bit more relaxed, now that he saw that her gorgeous face appear on the screen. He knew she would make it to the second round. Ash and the others cheered for her while others did as well, but he remained silent, glancing at that blonde headed bastard and brown headed slut once more.

"Yes! She made it into the second round!" Ash said excitedly.

"She did a great performance, so the judges of course put her there," Misty said simply.

In the back room, Dawn let out a cry of delight. Togekiss cried too, and the two squeezed each other. Dawn reminded herself of a little girl, squeezing her flying Pokémon tightly.

"Togekiss! We made it!" Dawn squealed.

"Togee!" The flying Pokémon hummed.

"Now, the computer will randomly select the battles," Lillian explained. The computer turned over the profiles, and virtually the cards were shuffled. They were swapped and piled up, pulled apart and swapped again. A few seconds later, the profiles reappeared with a web chart like appearance. Dawn was going to battle against a boy with light brown hair. She believed his name was Charlie.

"And these are the eight contestants going into the second round!" Lillian exclaimed excitedly as the entire crowd went into loud cheers. "I suggest, viewers, be back tomorrow if you want to see the second round and don't be late!"

xxx

As daylight gone by and moonlight covered the sky, a certain lavender haired teen walked down a busy street with his hands shoved in his pockets. The wind was blowing furiously through his lavender locks as he took each step. The street lights were turned on along with many other lights. Paul just grunted, wondering what might happen next.

The blue haired beauty already found out a certain part of him, which is self harm. What she doesn't know is that he does it often and she only believed he done it just that one time. He was relieved she didn't ask him anymore questions, because if she did; who knows what might've happened?

A low sigh left his lips as he cleared his throat. The temperature outside was pretty low, but it's not like he had a problem with it. He liked it when the temperature is low because that only means he gets to wear a lot of dark clothes. Since the sun is attracted to black, he hated going out when it was too hot. It only puts him in a bad mood.

As he continued walking down this path, he spotted a familiar looking brown haired girl sitting down on a bench while twirling her brown locks. He furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to get a better view of who might this girl be. From afar, she looked hot in his eyes. Not that he had a crush on any of the girls he finds attractive, he just considers them as hot. And this girl was one of those girls.

She was busy playing with something settled upon her lap as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. When he took one step closer to the attractive brunette, she narrowed her eyes at him. He raised his eyebrows at that moment, recognizing that face immediately. It was that girl he met at the Contest Hall. He believed her name was Giselle. But just as he recognized who this girl was, a look of disgust grew on his face. She smiled at him softly, standing up on her feet as she made her way over to him. Why did he have to take one more step closer to the girl and have her hear his foot movement? It was frustrating.

"Still have that mask on, hmm?" The brunette hummed, reviewing his mask steadily. "What are you trying to hide?" She wondered, placing her pointer finger at the corner of her lip, pursing her lips together in a firm line.

"It's none of your business," he snapped, brushing passed the girl. Seriously, what's with everyone complaining about his mask? It's just a freaking mask! It's not like he committed some sort of crime or anything (which he always does).

Momentarily, Giselle turned on her heel, catching up to him by his side. "No need to all rude," she hissed, rolling her eyes. "I was just asking a simple question."

"A simple question that you will not get an answer to." Paul retorted, becoming annoyed.

"You are so complicated, my gosh." Giselle murmured, sighing. She smiled softly and halted him with just her hand pushing his shoulder aggressively. "It's not like I have a problem with you hiding your face or anything" — Her eyes lingered down to his lips as she noticed that fine scar placed on the side of his lip. She then lingered her eyes back on his own — "I mean, you still look attractive either way," She purred seductively.

Paul smirked, grunting. "You must be so _desperate _to get into my pants."

A light blush made its way upon Giselle's face as she rested her hands on his shirt, playing with his collar with just the tips of her fingers. Paul already knew the deal, but he also suspected something suspicious. He remembered seeing her with Cato on the bleachers back at the Contest Hall. The two probably have planned something to fool the lavender haired teen. Maybe that's why Giselle was here anyway…

_What is this slut up to? _he found himself thinking, watching as the eager brunette played with the collar of his shirt.

"Now, now, wouldn't that blueberry haired girl be jealous? I mean, she is your girlfriend, right?" The curious brunette questioned, biting her lip.

Paul's face immediately grew with rage as he listened to her mention the girl he sincerely liked. His fists clenched at his sides at the sudden thought. What the hell is this girl up to? First, she tries to seduce him, thinking he actually likes her back. Then, she brings up Dawn to only piss him off. Doesn't she know that Paul can kill her right then and there? Especially with a topic like that? She sure doesn't know what she's getting herself into.

He quickly retreated from her touch, glaring at her with eyes full of fiery. Giselle only smiled wider, not bothered by the sudden glare he put on her. "What's the matter, hmm?"

"Fuck off," He growled, continuing to walk.

Giselle smirked, watching as he walked away. She flipped her hair slightly before speaking. "I know the _truth, _Paul."

Paul stopped in his tracks.

"I know your little secret," She cooed lowly, smiling. "You think you can continue murdering people and expect that little girlfriend of yours not to find out? It's pretty obvious she would."

His jaw clenched.

"I mean, weren't you the one who saved her from almost being a rape victim? You blacked out and killed those rapists right in front of her eyes.

"Did you ever stop to think how she thought about you when you _murdered _those guys? Did you even see the look on her face when she saw you do that?" Giselle crossed her arms over her chest; her bangs falling over her forehead as she waited for Paul to answer her question.

Silence overwhelmed the two.

Paul's fists clenched at his sides.

"No…" he whispered after a moment of silence.

The brunette nodded, making her way over to the lavender haired teen. Paul could hear the taps of her heels as she approached him.

He could feel her hot breath inching closer to his ear as she whispered: "I'm sure you wouldn't want her to know the truth, now would you?"

"No…" he mumbled. Giselle's hands rested on his shoulders, nudging him slowly. He slowly turned around to face her, emotionless.

She stared into his black eyes silently, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want you to do me a favor, and if you choose otherwise, I will tell her the _truth._"

His eyes darkened. "You fucking bitch." he spat; the words escaping from lips venomously.

"Here's the deal: I want you and only you, and also I want you to fuck me." She purred seductively, inching her lips closer to his. He didn't hesitate, he just remained still; anger still visible on his face.

_She wants me to fuck her. How lovely. Another slut throwing their body at me is exactly what I need right now. _he thought, disgusted. He was already tired of dealing with all these girls throwing their bodies at him because they were so desperate for sex. Why do most of these girls have no respect for themselves? The only girl that ever had respect, as far as he knows, is Dawn. She's the only girl who isn't slut and who doesn't have a shitty personality.

As for Giselle, she was just another one of his girl toys. Of course, he'll have sex with her, but then he'll try to kill her right after. I mean, that's what he usually does when he has sex with girls.

Such a fucked up brain you have there, Paul Sumpter.

Giselle's lips attacked Paul's passionately, gnawing on his lower lip, her fingers whipping around in his lavender hair. Giselle's grip on Paul's hair tightened, jerking his head back to let their lips part; he hissed out in a pain that was so pleasurable and reached for the younger girl's waist.

Paul's fingernails dug into Giselle's side painfully, receiving a light moan escaping her tight lips. He moved his lips down to her neck as he began sucking on her skin. Giselle moaned lightly, breathing pleasurably. Paul's lips left Giselle's pale neck after a moment, a sucking sound echoing in the air as his lips departed from her skin.

He stared down at the young girl intensely; his eyes hardening once more. His hands returned to his sides as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"God, you are a good kisser." Giselle breathed, biting her lower lip.

"There's no need to get excited," he spat. "I hope you know that you will be dead after I fuck you,"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Sumpter, but I will have guards watching over me. And if they see you trying to hurt me, they will kill you." The brunette crossed her arms over her chest, smiling deviously at the boy in front of her. _Boy, you have no idea what's in store for you, Paul, _she thought.

"I'm so scared," Paul smiled slightly, brushing passed the girl. Paul turned as though he forgot to say something and spoke: "Brace yourself. I'll fuck you till you bleed."

xxx

"Now, for the time you've all been waiting for! It's time for the final battle! This battle will determine who will be walking away with the Contest Hall Ribbon!" Lillian proudly held the little gold plaque with ribbons streaming from its ends. The camera men zoomed in on her hand, for everyone to see it up close. Dawn stood on the left side of the battle field, her smile confident. She was happy to be battling her childhood friend, a childhood rival even. They always promised to battle each other when they grew up, and here they were, in a Contest battle. Kenny was ready in his battle stance, gripping his Pokéball.

Dawn turned her eyes towards Kenny after a moment.

"And let's start the clock!" Lillian yelled excitedly through the microphone.

"Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn called, throwing her Pokéball into the air as Piplup sprang excitedly from it's Pokéball, calling out its name as it a did a flip, landing in perfection. The crowd yelled with excitement, gasping at the sudden sight in front of their eyes.

"Prinplup, get out here!" Kenny called, throwing his Pokéball into the air. Prinplup stood a good foot taller than the little Piplup. Many people would think it would be intimidating for a small Piplup to go up against an evolutionary form of its own.

"Piplup, jump and use bubble beam!" Dawn ordered. The Piplup sprang into action, jumping many feet into the air. It aimed accurately for a hit, and its bubble beam shot a powerful stream of bubbles. It sped towards the Prinplup at full speed.

"Piiipluppp!" The water Pokémon called while doing its attack.

"Prinplup!" The larger water Pokémon called.

"Dodge!" Kenny ordered.

Prinplup jumped up as well, not getting a drop of water on itself. Dawn then ordered Piplup to use bubble beam again, and run. It ran with its heart, bubble beam shooting once more from its beak.

"Now! Peck!" The blunette yelled, biting her lower lip nervously.

Piplup sprang up, and began to twirl. Its beak was open and glowing, bubbles gushing from the glowing triangle like a mystical fountain.

"And a beautiful combination from Dawn's Piplup!" Lillian observed. The speed was great, and since Kenny's Prinplup was still in the air, it made a hit. A large explosion blew wildly. A fraction of Kenny's points disintegrated.

Kenny groaned, becoming frustrated before calling: "Prinplup, use whirlpool!"

The whirlpool began to wind around the Prinplup, and Piplup was caught inside.

Dawn smiled, knowing Kenny shouldn't have done that. "Ride the waves, Piplup!"

Piplup struggled for a second, trying to find its footing. This caused Dawn's points to decrease. But, the little Pokémon found its footing, and like an expert surfer, began to ride the current of Kenny's whirlpool. Piplup rode the edges of the large bowl of water, and as Dawn ordered it, Piplup sent another incredible amount of bubble beam. They rested on the water, and swirled around. The bubbles moved until they were flung into the large water Pokémon.

"Prinplup!" The large water Pokémon cried.

Time was running out, and Kenny had taken a number in points.

"Steel wing!" Kenny called without thinking, sighing stressfully.

"Peck!" Dawn ordered.

The two penguin Pokémon charged towards each other at an amazing powerful speed. When they collided, a large explosion blew up the stadium it seemed. Vibrations shot through everyone in the building. The bell rang. Each Pokémon was standing, and all eyes were drinking up the points. The last hit had caused major point loss.

"And the winner is…"

Dawn and Kenny turned their eyes onto the score board.

"Dawn!" Lillian called. The crowd roared with excitement, clapping endlessly for the blunette they sincerely loved. Dawn smiled, however, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes!" She squealed, running up to her small water Pokémon. "We did it, Piplup!" she hugged her Piplup tightly, smiling.

"Piplup!" The water Pokémon chirmed, smiling brightly at its trainer.

xxx

The blue haired girl sighed, walking down the hall slightly. When her eyes landed on a familiar looking figure, she felt her heart beginning to pick up beneath her chest. She saw Paul leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, with the mask on his face. _Not surprising, _she thought, clearly annoyed.

She smiled softly; her eyes flicked up shyly as she approached him, a small smile gracing her lips. He smirked down at her, and she slipped one hand into his, holding it up while his other hand played with a lock of her hair. Dawn closed her eyes, cherishing the moment.

"I won," she whispered.

"Congratulations," he smiled. Dawn's eyes lingered on Paul's lips for a moment, having thoughts about kissing him.

"Congratulations on winning," a voice called, breaking the thought out of Dawn's head.

Dawn glanced over Paul's shoulder, smiling at the person who congratulated her, which happened to be Cato. As he slowly approached the girl, Paul turned his eyes to him. A look of annoyance made its way onto his face immediately.

"Thank you, Cato." the girl smiled.

"You were amazing out there." Cato confessed, turning his eyes onto Paul. A smirk soon flew on his lips. "Why so tense Emo Boy? Want to rip the lungs out of my body?"

Paul released his hold from the blunette, taking a step forward towards Cato. Dawn only raised her eyebrows, sensing a small fight about to come.

"If I could right now, I would." he spat, glaring at the teen in front of him.

"Oh, you think you're so tough now? I'd like to see how tough you think you are." Cato snapped, taking a step closer to the lavender haired teen.

Dawn immediately pushed her arms in between the two teens, preventing one of them from daring to throw a punch. She sighed, confusion visible on her face. "Okay, what is going on here? There's no need to be fighting, just chill out guys." She grabbed Paul's hand immediately and pulled him close to her before turning her eyes onto Cato.

The sight of her grabbing Paul's hand made Cato's face flush with envy. The two male teens glared at each other powerfully; that static combining between their eyes.

Dawn groaned with irritation. "Okay, thanks again Cato, but Paul and I should be going now, bye." Without having a response from the muscular teen in front of her, she dragged Paul out of the Contest Hall in seconds.

Paul's hand retreated from her touch after a look of frustration made its way upon his face. Dawn bit her lip, turning her eyes onto his. It was silent for a moment.

"Would you calm down?" Dawn broke the silence, "I don't see what's the problem with you two anyway, but whatever it is, quit that crap."

Paul sighed, "Sorry," he cleared his throat.

Dawn nodded, sighing lightly. "I'm headed to Twinleaf Town…to see my mom. I mean, I haven't seen her in a while."

Paul raised his eyebrows. "Alone?"

Dawn nodded. Paul stared at her, emotionless. "You're not going alone."

Dawn pursed her eyebrows together. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, trust me."

"It's impossible to trust you after what happened that other night. Do you remember?" He questioned. The blunette frowned slightly, biting her lower lip.

"I promise I'll be okay…I'll call you, text you, I'll let you know I'm okay." She whispered, glancing up at him innocently. She smiled at him softly. "Why are you so protective of me anyway?"

A small blush crawled on his lips. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

She stood up on her tippee toes and kissed his cheek softly. "I'll be fine. And hey, stop acting like you're my boyfriend or anything." She giggled lightly, waving bye before walking off.

Paul watched as the blunette he sincerely liked left with her friends. He noticed them giving her a big hug, congratulating her. He sighed lightly, remembering the deal he made with Giselle.

He let out a sigh as he walked over to his brand new car, climbing inside. He stared out of the window for a long moment, thoughts filling through his head.

Boy was he in for a wild ride.

**Author's Note: Just sit tight, lovelies. (: I'm working on writing out the next chapter as you read this little a/n.**


	9. Guilty

**Author's Note: I thought I would be able to update on Halloween, but it turns out I was too busy that day so I apologize. D: But hey, at least I did update pretty soon. That's the thought that counts, right? Haha.**

**WARNING: There isn't much too worry about in this chapter, but I must say that more stuff is going down, lol.**

The girl brushed her long hair neatly into a high ponytail as she smiled at herself in the mirror. Today, she would be seeing her mother, Johanna. She hasn't seen her mother for a long time and she was really excited to see her now. She couldn't wait to tell her dearest mother about everything that's happening to her so far. She wanted to tell her mother about winning the contest ribbon in the Contest Hall, traveling to many places with her friends, and Paul…

The blue haired girl was so happy. She's never been this happy before in a long time. Of course, she wanted to surprise her mother. She didn't want her mother to know she was coming to visit her, because that wouldn't be much of a surprise. Or so she thought.

Dawn gathered her things together in a suitcase before lifting the handle up. She grabbed her phone, which was in the back pocket of her shorts and sent a quick text message to Paul.

_I'm on my way to Twinleaf now. Like I said, I'll be fine, I promise. (: - __**Dawn**_

Sighing, she returned her phone in her back pocket, lifting up the handle of her suitcase and made her way out of her hotel room. It was only 8 in the morning and none of her friends were up this morning. She wouldn't be surprised if Paul isn't up either.

As she pushed her suitcase through an elevator, her phone began to vibrate in the back of her jean pocket. She pushed the white buttons for the last floor and grabbed her phone from her back pocket. When she checked her phone, she noticed Paul responded to her text message. Looks like he's up after all,

_Be safe out there. - __**Paul**_

Dawn bit down on her lower lip as she read those four words repeatedly. _Be safe out there. _At least, she hoped she would be safe out there…

A small smile rose on her face as she placed her phone back inside her pocket. She guessed she must have woken him up or some sort since he responded to her rather quickly.

When the elevator doors finally opened, she began dragging her suitcase and making her way out. As she looked out into the distance, she noticed barely anyone was in the lobby. But that really wasn't much of a surprise. It _is_ 8 in the morning.

Her friends knew she was only going to Twinleaf just to see her mother for a few days. They trusted their young blue haired friend entirely to go out on her own; they believed she's mature enough to take care of herself. Dawn knew afterwards, her friends wouldn't be at Hearthome City. Knowing them, they can't just stay stuck in one place, they'll continue traveling. _That's how they are, _she thought.

Momentarily, she returned her hotel room key to the desk worker, thanking him for letting her stay.

She turned sharply, making her way out of the doors of Hotel Hearthome.

xxx

**7:15 pm; Hotel Hearthome.**

_This was all wrong._ Paul could smell Giselle's perfume, and he felt like throwing up. Her smell was suffocating his lungs and he couldn't breathe. The elevator opened and he felt Giselle's hand on his wrist beginning to tighten, dragging him out. He cast one last look at the closing elevator doors before being dragged across the hall. He realized now that he has no escape.

The long hallway lined with numbered doors was carpeted and warmly lit. It was quiet with not a soul in sight. Paul straightened and forcefully yanked his wrist free, annoyed. Giselle stared at him curiously.

"I don't need you dragging me like I'm some sort of pet." Paul spat, looking away.

"Sure," Giselle muttered.

They continued walking in silence. They made a few turns here and there and everywhere Paul looked, the walls looked the same. They quickly found room 700 and they moved from there. 603, 604, 605, 606, ... It was yet another countdown.

Paul was already pissed off. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to do this with Giselle at all. But then there it was. Room 607. He watched as Giselle pulled out the key card from her back pocket and opened the door.

God, he just wanted to strangle the living soul out of her.

"After you," Giselle told him as she held the door open for him.

Grunting, Paul took a reluctant step in the room. It was beautiful. Everything from the walls and the floor of the small hall immediately following the door, to the greeneries and furniture in the living area itself looked expensive. Paul slowly walked across the hall and in to the said living area like a convict inspecting his death chamber. It was picture perfect.

"Come on," Paul said. He led her to one of the sofas in front of the giant bed and he sank limply. Her hands were cold when he touched them. The girl was obviously terrified.

He took her messenger bag and placed it at a spot beside him on the couch. The other refused to look at him preferring to stare at her lap while fidgeting with the hem of her clothes. Paul walked to the table where an assortment of alcohol sat. He poured himself an entire glass and he downed it in one gulp. Paul just wanted to get this thing over with. He refilled the glass and walked back to where Giselle was quietly sitting and thinking who knows what.

Paul glared at the brunette in front of his eyes. He was developing a strong hatred for this girl and he barely even knew her.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's do this shit already," he demanded, walking towards Giselle as he grabbed one of her arms before yanking her up forcefully.

Giselle winced at the sudden stress at her arm and found herself being roughly pulled up to her feet. Paul grabbed her other arm and tugged her forcefully as he walked to the bed. Giselle's heart was racing and she shut her eyes as Paul pushed her on the bed. She landed on her back with a soft thump. Paul was looking down at her with an expression that Giselle didn't like.

"What now, huh? Not so tough anymore?" Paul grumbled, removing his jacket and threw it at the direction of the sofas.

Giselle swallowed. It was happening and hell, she was scared shitless. But why is she scared anyway? It was her idea to do this with him in the first place.

She was frozen on the spot, watching helplessly as the other swiftly unbuttoned his shirt. "No..."

Paul smirked, satisfied to hear the frightened voice. He tossed his shirt carelessly behind him, leaving himself naked from waist up. Paul has a very nice toned body. Giselle must've blushed really bad the moment she saw his body, because Paul's smirk grew even wider.

"What's that?" he asked as he slowly crawled on top of Giselle.

Giselle moved back but Paul suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down. She looked up at Paul's face, feeling the other's weight on her shoulders pinning her down. She swallowed again. "I thought rape isn't your style."

Paul chuckled, staring at the girl beneath him. "It's not rape since you agreed to this. Your idea, remember?"

Giselle couldn't think of a proper comeback to that one so she stayed quiet. Paul was cutting off the circulation to her arms while she felt a weight settle on her thighs. The hands that was pinning her down were suddenly gone and were now grabbing the front of her hoodie.

Straddling Giselle's thighs, Paul used the other's hoodie to slowly lift her upper body up in a sitting position. He smirked as Giselle slowly straightened, feeling her body shake. She should be scared.

"This is a bit unfair, don't you think? I lost my shirt and jacket a while ago but you on the other hand, are still fully clothed." Paul found the hoodie's zipper and pulled it down in one swift motion. He then slid the damn thing off Giselle's shoulders and down her thin arms before throwing it somewhere in the room. "So let's make it even."

"You're lucky you're hot," Giselle muttered as she felt her shirt being pulled up.

Paul's anger blazed like wild fire. He grabbed either side of Giselle's face before slamming their lips together. She pushed against his chest and made low moans against his tender lips. He sucked on her lower lip and bit it hard. The taste of blood mixed with something sweet, sliding his tongue forcefully into Giselle's mouth while sucking on the wounded lower lip.

Giselle was getting dizzy, but she couldn't deny she was loving this moment. Paul's scent filled the air around her. The mixed pain, pressure, and the sensation of Paul's tongue sliding against her lip, drowned her senses. She was still struggling against him but her efforts were in vain. Paul's hand went under her shirt and she gasped into Paul's mouth as she felt the hand grope her everywhere.

After what seemed like hours, Paul suddenly pulled away, breathing heavily and still tasting Giselle's blood. Paul grabbed the hem of her shirt and started pulling it up again to take it off. Giselle struggled but Paul succeeded and smirked as he tossed the shirt aimlessly somewhere, along with the other discarded clothes.

This was what she wanted and here was Paul now in front of her, half naked, on a bed with her in a deserted hotel room, just waiting to be claimed.

"You're beautiful." Paul whispered as he stared at her body.

Giselle blushed and felt arms wrapping around her hip and pulling her closer. Her torso touched Paul's equally bare one and they both gasped at the contact. Paul moved his arms to enclose Giselle's shoulders and rested a hand on her nape. He leaned in the crook of Giselle's neck, pulling gently at her nape so that Giselle will make room for him, and inhaled her scent before starting to kiss and lick the skin.

Giselle's eyes closed and her lips betrayed her when a moan escaped from them. All she could hear was the sound of her own ragged breaths and the noises Paul was making against her skin.

Paul smirked when he heard Giselle. "I guess I'm not the only one who will enjoy this after all."

xxx

The blunette smiled warmly as she stared at the large house in front of her eyes. A giddy feeling was filling inside her body as she rang the doorbell. She was so excited to see her mother. She wondered how her mother would look when she see's that shocked expression on her face.

A breeze blew through her blue hair as she stared up at the sky. Boy was it a long walk here… considering the moon is already out.

She pushed the doorbell with her index finger, hearing that chime fill through the house. Patiently, she waited for her mother to stop with whatever she's doing right now so she could open the door. Dawn found herself staring at the front porch and the new flowers upon them. _Looks like mom decorated the house while I was gone, _she smiled, staring at the vivid colors of the flowers.

Temporarily, the front door of the house slowly opened as Dawn's eyes lit up. When she saw her mother stare at her as if in shock, she couldn't help but hug her mother.

"Dawn," her mother said, hugging her daughter back as she smiled warmly.

"I missed you so much, mom." Dawn mumbled, retreating from the hug she shared with her dearest mother.

"Me too," Johanna grabbed a hold of her daughter's suitcase, dragging it inside of the house for her. She stepped aside for Dawn to enter. "You can come in sweetie,"

The blunette gladly stepped inside of the house, scanning her surroundings. A gasp escaped her lips as she stared at the colored walls and new decorations. Her eyes lingered on the living room as she noticed black leather couches along the floor with a purple rug placed under them. The walls were covered with portraits of Dialga and Palkia, along with several other pictures of her when she was a baby and as she got older. She stepped into this part of the house, staring at the pictures settled upon the coffee table. She sat down on the leather couch, grabbing a picture frame in hand.

Meanwhile, Johanna closed and locked the front door, dragging Dawn's suitcase up to her room. When she returned into the living room, she noticed Dawn holding a picture frame in her hand, staring at it with a smile on her face.

"This is us with dad?" she questioned; her eyes still locked on the picture. In the picture, her father was holding her in his arms when she was only a baby, while sleeping in his arms. Johanna stared down at her in the picture, smiling widely, along with her father.

Dawn found herself frowning after a moment, returning the picture frame on the coffee table.

"I decorated the house while you were gone." Johanna said, taking a seat next to her daughter.

"Kinda figured," Dawn chuckled lightly. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, resting her hands on her lap. "So, how are you mom?" she wondered.

"I've been doing great. The house has been so quiet without you here… I kinda miss that feeling of having you drive me crazy all the time." Johanna laughed, hugging her daughter once more.

Dawn giggled, "No need to worry! I came here to visit you for a few days, so that means I get to bug you again!"

"Every time you tell me not to worry is when I worry the most." Johanna told her, smiling.

Dawn rolled her eyes, laughing.

"But I'm so happy you came," her mother told her.

The blue haired teen smiled at her mother, sighing. "So much has happened since I left this house…"

Johanna turned to her daughter, getting comfortable. "What have _you _been up to missy?" she questioned, poking Dawn's nose playfully.

Giggling, Dawn shrugged, biting her lower lip. "Just busy competing in contests and stuff… I also met this guy and I sort of… like him?" she started, paying close attention to her mother's reaction.

"Ooooh, so you met this guy, hmm?" Johanna was smiling. Dawn only blushed in embarrassment, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear once more.

"He's not like those guys I would usually have a crush on, but he's quite mysterious…" she mumbled.

"Mysterious as in…?" Johanna started, raising her eyebrows.

"He wears all black… he seems like those type of guys that likes the dark side… but he's nice and all… well to me mostly. When he's around others, he's either rude to them or just annoyed with them. As far as I know," Dawn shrugged, lingering her eyes on her hands which were placed on her lap.

Johanna nodded however, pursing her eyebrows together. "What's his name?"

"Paul," Dawn responded, returning her eyes back on her mother.

"Sounds like he's trouble," Johanna confessed after a moment of silence.

Dawn raised an eyebrow, gulping. "What do you mean?"

"If he wears all black and his personality changes when he's around other people, something must be up." Her mother confessed.

Dawn shook her head quickly. "N-no, he has his cold ways and all, but he's a good person, I believe."

"Are you sure?" Johanna questioned.

"Positive. There's no need to worry," she murmured, sighing heavily.

"And what do I do most when you tell me not to worry?" her mother raised her eyebrows.

Dawn sighed once more, chuckling. "You sure haven't changed a bit, mom."

Johanna smiled, standing up on her feet. "Well, I'm gonna go make homemade lasagna."

Excitement filled through the blue haired teen as she heard her mother speak those last words. "Yes! I freaking miss having your lasagna mom, it's delicious."

Her mother smiled, "Well looks like you're having it tonight," she said, making her way into the kitchen as she switched the kitchen light on.

Dawn squealed, plopping down onto the couch as she kicked her legs over the arm of the couch. A smile was placed on her face and it didn't dare pull down into a frown or anything.

She shoved her hand into the back pocket of her jean shorts and pulled out her phone. She flipped it open and quickly searched through her contacts for Paul's name. When she found it, she wrote a quick text to him.

_I'm here in Twinleaf, at my house with my mom! :D I'm so happy to be here, hehe… and see, I told you! I'm fine. (: - __**Dawn**_

After rereading her text message to him repeatedly, she pressed send and waited for his reply.

xxx

Paul slid his leather jacket on, sighing in annoyance after seeing Giselle _still _naked. He stared at her lying down on the bed with a bored expression written across his face. "We got this crap over with, now you can put on your clothes and get out of my life."

"Why so serious?" the brunette wondered, rolling around in bed as her brown hair fell over her bare shoulders.

Paul glared at her icily, running a hand over his hair after a moment. He felt his phone vibrate deep inside his pocket. Raising his eyebrows, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and flipped it open. When the words '_1 new message from Dawn' _appeared on his screen, he felt his jaw clench slightly. He clicked on the button and read over her text carefully.

Giselle wrapped her body around in the bed sheets; curious to know who Paul was texting. "Who's that?"

Paul frowned slightly, however – it was very unnoticeable, but it was still there – the girl he sincerely liked seemed so happy after he read this text from her. Guilt washed over his face as he quickly replied to the blunette.

_That's good, I'm glad to hear that. In the meantime, stay safe. – __**Paul**_

He pressed send after rereading his text message to her then sighed.

Giselle cleared her throat, "Ahem?"

Paul narrowed his eyes at the curious brunette eyeing him. "What do you want?" he asked bitterly.

"I want to know who exactly you were talking to." She smiled, sitting up on the bed as she held the blanket tightly against her body.

"It's none of your business." He spat, shoving his phone into his pockets.

"There's no need to have an attitude," Giselle snapped, furrowing her eyebrows together. She flipped her hair to the side before rolling her eyes. "Let me guess; was it that little girlfriend of yours?"

"Like I said before, it's none of your business." He repeated angrily.

The brunette glared at him with irritation. She didn't like the fact that he had kept replying to her rudely. Of course, he would reply to her rudely, considering she forced him into a situation like this.

"You are so rude!" she hissed, grabbing her shirt which was lying down on the floor. Her eyebrows were furrowed together as she put her shirt on, continuing to shoot a glare at the plum haired teen.

Paul grunted, brushing passed the girl finally putting clothing on. "Deal with it," he said strongly. When the brunette finally got her clothing, she heard that same vibration coming from Paul's pants. Anger was rising inside of her as her fists clenched slightly at her sides.

Paul grabbed his phone from his pocket almost immediately, knowing exactly who it is. He found himself reading a new text message from the girl he assumed it was.

_You sound like my father… well, I don't exactly have a father, I mean, you know, you just sound like one. :p There's no need to worry. I'm with my mother so I'm safe. – __**Dawn**_

"I hope you know that Cato is after her." Giselle mentioned; her face full of envy. "Turns out your little girlfriend isn't safe after all, now is she? Cato will take care of her." An evil smirk made its way upon her face.

Paul's hand clenched around his phone almost a little too hard. The screen began breaking as the pressure from his large hand gripped it roughly. Giselle only smiled at this deviously. She can already tell he was growing furious.

Knowingly, he turned his eyes to her with a very intense glare. His eyes were ice cold as his breathing became rough. Slowly, he forced himself to walk over to her as he dropped his phone on the floor. Just for all of that anger exploding out of him silently, he broke his phone.

He wrapped his large hands around her neck as he approached her and pushed her hard against the wall. He wanted to choke the living shit out of her. "Firstly, you force me into this pathetic little deal of yours, then, you're willing to hurt Dawn!?" he raised his voice, gripping his hands tighter around her neck.

Giselle gulped slightly, trying to find a way to talk. His hands were around her neck so tightly that she felt like she was suffocating. "Y-you just don't realize that she'll never want to be with a person l-like you! You kill innocent people. Why would she want to be with someone like that?"

"I kill people who deserve to die," he corrected her, hardening his eyes.

"And now you're about to kill another innocent soul." She mumbled, coughing slightly. She bit down on her bottom lip as she stared back into his eyes intensely.

Paul couldn't control himself. He continued to choke her endlessly, hoping for her to die in front of his eyes right now.

Giselle closed her eyes shut, trying her best to continue breathing. She felt dizzy. It was as if he was killing her slowly, trying to take every piece of her life slowly away from her. She placed her hands against his chest, trying to shove him away from, but it was a complete fail. Struggling, she tried again, but remained with no achievement.

After a few seconds, Paul let his hands free from her neck, tearing his eyes off of hers.

Giselle finally caught her breath, bringing her palm up as she rested it against her neck. Breathing heavily, almost in relief, she narrowed her eyes at the boy who almost took the living soul out of her.

"You're lucky that I didn't cause any harm to you." Paul spoke after a moment of silence.

"I wonder why," the brunette murmured, returning her hand back to her side. "Even if you were to murder me right now, Cato will still be after her." She took slow steps towards the lavender haired boy, attempting to be in front of something as dangerous as him.

When she finally reached him, she glared into his eyes before smiling deviously. Oh, it was on. "And if the blueberry haired girl falls for him," – she took a step forward as her lips inched closer to his ear, before whispering – "Game over,"

Silence filled the entire room after a moment. Giselle's smile soon pulled down into a firm line as she gathered her things together in hand. She then handed the room key to Paul before leaving the room.

Paul just stood there, those words ringing through his head.

_And if the blueberry haired girl falls for him… Game over._

**Author's Note: And scene…**

**So, I decided to cut out the little session with Giselle and Paul because I honestly didn't wanna write them doing that shit! All you guys know is that they done it… and that probably you guys wanna kill me for it! I honestly didn't want Giselle to force Paul into that, but Paul doesn't want Dawn to find out the truth about him since he's a murderer and he doesn't want to scare her away…**

**Giselle also is messing around with Paul because her and Cato are really good friends (behind the scenes) and she has taken a huge liking to Paul, obviously. She's also jealous of Dawn, if you guys didn't know. Giselle is a handful, she's those type of girls who loves to flirt with many guys but she really, really wants Paul all to herself. She also found out he is a murderer, but how? (you guys will find out later, hopefully) And there's more to the story…**

**Cato, on the other hand, now knows it's Paul, his old friend back in Veilstone. Well, I wouldn't exactly call Paul his old friend, but you know. He isn't doing anything wrong, or anything, he doesn't exactly know Giselle is busy messing around with Paul, trying to destroy his life. Cato just wants to keep on teasing Paul, so basically he changed as he grew older. But since his **_**brown haired friend **_**came into the picture, things will start to go haywire.**

**Anyway, I just thought I'd explain a few things about Giselle and Cato. Just so you guys wouldn't be confused.**

**Please review, and let me know what you think happens next.**


	10. Trespasser

**Author's Note: School has been so stressful for me lately, but I still manage to find a way to update this story as soon as possible. Since I live in Puerto Rico, the school I attend is pretty easier compared to the schools in the states. In case you guys didn't know, I am a freshman in High School, and I am currently fourteen years old. :D luckily, High School isn't that hard for me, it's pretty easy, but of course I have to study lots.**

**So, here's chapter 10 and I must confess that this story will continue to go through ups and downs. I love writing suspense. :D**

**I have gotten quite a few ideas from my lovely reviewers and I plan on adding some of your ideas into my story, one way or another, it depends on how it turns out. ;D Don't worry, I have some plans up my sleeve, so sit tight!**

Dawn placed her fork down as soon as she finished eating. She narrowed her eyes at her mother across the table, smiling. "The lasagna was delicious,"

Johanna smiled in satisfaction, pulling her seat back as she rose from her seat. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," she said, grabbing her daughters' plate in hand along with hers before entering the kitchen.

Dawn pushed her seat back before getting up. She stretched her arms over her head, sighing lightly from underneath her breath. "Mom, I'm gonna go shower, okay?" she called.

"Okay!" Johanna responded through the kitchen.

The blunette ran a hand through her blue locks before walking down the hall. When she came upon her room, she entered it before closing the door behind her. She smiled as her old scent of this room crashed onto her face immediately.

"Ah, memories," she mumbled, smiling.

xxx

Sirens were echoing loudly across the wind. Paul found himself becoming frustrated as he continued speeding illegally. Police cars were after him and he believed it was all Giselle's fault. She probably told the police that there's a _murderer _on the loose and they are after him. He was already pissed off as it was. He didn't want to be dealing with a bunch of police cars chasing after him now.

He narrowed his eyes at the rearview mirror, realizing the police cars were right on his tail. He cursed from underneath his breath, pressing his foot harder on the bundle, increasing the speed level over 100. Obviously, this was turning fast and furious.

"Fuck," he cursed, doing a quick U-turn as he drove passed a sign which was engraved with the words: _Twinleaf Town. _He didn't even realize he entered this part of Sinnoh though. He just wanted to get out of this situation as quick as possible.

xxx

The blunette climbed out of the shower after getting most of the drenched water out of her thick hair. She grabbed her blue towel which was settled upon the sink. She dried her body and hair for a few seconds before wrapping the towel around her naked figure. As she made her way out of the bathroom, she searched through her dresser and found a nice dress pajama. The pajama was hot pink and it had a bunch of Misdreavus printed on it.

She dropped her towel on the floor and quickly got her panties and bra on. A loud noise echoed from the outside which made her freeze in place. She narrowed her eyes at her bedroom window after a moment, raising an eyebrow. She saw nothing behind the window except for trees.

A sigh escaped her lips suddenly, _Maybe I'm just hearing things, _she assumed.

xxx

Paul groaned as soon as he landed on the hard grass, placing his palm upon his head which was currently throbbing. How the hell did he even end up into this mess? First he was being chased by a bunch of police cars, now he's basically trespassing through someone's yard. Why was his world already turning up-side-down? _This is all Giselle's fault, _he spoke defiantly through his thick skull. The moonlight was shinning above him, clearly showing the appearance of the house in front of his eyes.

He pursed his eyebrows together, wondering exactly whose yard he trespassed into. Hopefully, the yard lights wouldn't turn on so he wouldn't be screwed. Sighing, he got up on his feet, brushing off the grass that decided to plaster upon his clothing. His eyes narrowed at the nearest window which currently had a light shining through it.

Curious to know who was staying in the house, he took slow, quiet steps over to the window. The breeze was hitting against his lavender locks as he took each step. When he finally reached the window, he got down on his knees and took a peek through the window. He saw nothing but furniture along with portraits along the walls. When he saw black leather couches, he guessed this part of the house must have been the living room. Sighing, he got up on his feet once more before looking for another window with a light on.

Turns out, there wasn't anyone in the living room, which made him wonder if anyone was inside the house anyway.

A low rhythm collided into the air after a moment of silence. Raising his eyebrows, he turned sharply in place, wondering where exactly this noise was coming from. It almost sounded like music. As if someone was blasting their stereo a little too loud.

Paul took slow steps forward towards this certain noise as the music started to increase second by second. Obviously, he was moving in the right direction since the music is starting to increase. When he spotted a window only centimeters away, a shadow of a human figure was visible upon the grass. Paul furrowed his eyebrows together, wondering who exactly this person might be.

He got down on his knees slowly, hoping to not make any unnecessary noises for whoever it was in that room to catch him. He wasn't even planning on trespassing through anyone's yard anyway. He only trespassed because the police was literally on his ass, chasing him down from every direction he turned. It was really frustrating.

Paul lifted his head up slightly to get a good view of who exactly was in the room. He noticed a nice female looking figure which was half naked. She was only dressed in a black lace bra and panties. His heart nearly dropped when his eyes landed on that familiar looking shade of blue hair. It was Dawn.

He watched as she combed her blue locks with a brush while she had her eyes on the mirror of her dresser. Her lips were pursed together as she brushed down any knot entangled into her hair.

Paul watched as the girl he sincerely liked did this, but he found himself unable to take his eyes off of her body. Thoughts filled through his head as he stared at her perfect curves. Yes, he has seen her in a bra and panties, considering that one night they had sex…

But, he's never gotten the chance to stare at her nice curves until now. Of course, he would consider himself as a pervert right at this moment. He just couldn't bear to tear his eyes off of her! She was just so attractive in his eyes that it's driving him crazy. Her personality makes her even more attractive, and he couldn't deny that.

The blunette grabbed her Misdreavus pajama, which was currently lying down on her bed, and placed it over her body. The dress fell down to her knees and she smiled in satisfaction. She returned her eyes onto the mirror before brushing her bangs to the front. She neatly combed her hair into a high ponytail before placing the brush back down on her dresser. Her smile soon fell into a firm line as she placed her hands on her hips. Sighing, she plopped down onto her bed and grabbed her phone in hand. She flipped her phone open and searched through her contacts until it reach Paul's.

She figured she would call him just to see what he's up to, plus she promised she would call him anyway. She placed her palm on her radio and turned down the music in order to hear Paul on the other line. She clicked the call button before placing the phone against her ear. Paul raised an eyebrow, wondering who exactly the girl is call –

_RIIIIIING!_

Paul dropped down onto the ground completely, hearing the sound of his phone ring loudly through his pants. "Shit," he hissed, quickly grabbing his phone from his jean pocket. He forgot to put his phone on silent! So probably she had heard his phone ring!

Dawn's eyes immediately turned to her window as she heard a phone ring from behind them. Her wind blinds were up, so all she could entirely see is the darkness and the bushes in the yard. She raised her eyebrows, placing her feet down on the floor as she got up on her feet.

Paul, however, quickly answered the phone and placed it against his ear.

Dawn heard heavy breathing from the other line along with ruffles. She raised her eyebrows before muttering, "Paul?"

It stayed silent for a while on the other line and Dawn wondered if the phone call disconnected or maybe he's just playing around with her.

"Hey," he grumbled after a moment of silence.

Dawn sighed in relief, but pursed her eyebrows together when she realized a sudden change in his voice. "Hey… are you okay?" she questioned, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said; his voice returning to normal again.

"What were you doing? You took a while to answer me," She said lowly, keeping her eyes on the window.

"Oh, that was uh… nothing." He scoffed, turning his eyes towards the window as he rested his back against the hard bricks on the side of the window. He tried his best to keep his voice as low as possible so he wouldn't get caught.

Dawn, however, took slow steps towards the window, paying close attention to what was outside. She heard a phone ringing and then it suddenly stopped at the same exact time Paul picked up his phone. This was sort of suspicious to her.

"Are you sure…?" she questioned lowly as she continued to walk over to her window. When she finally reached the window, she pushed away her light blue see through curtains and took a glance at what exactly was outside.

Paul pressed his back against the bricks deeper when he noticed the blunette glancing out the window. He decided to stay quiet for a while before the blunette finally came to the conclusion that no one was out there. Or so she thought.

Dawn sighed, running a hand through her bangs. "Can you answer me?" she pleaded after the silence broke through.

"Sorry," he said very slowly.

For some reason, all Dawn could feel right now was anger for the lavender haired teen. It's not that he's not answering her question or anything; he just kept acting strange which was starting to tick her off.

"Whatever," Dawn snapped, tearing her eyes off of the window for a moment.

Paul sighed, narrowing his eyes at the window to see the girl he sincerely liked have not such a pleasing expression on her face. He wasn't trying to make her upset, he just didn't want to get caught trespassing through her yard.

"I don't mean to upset you, okay?" he breathed.

Dawn sighed, finally turning around as her back faced the window this time. "You're just acting very strange and it's kinda annoying."

"I know," he sighed, watching the blunette's back steadily. Just as he saw her turn around sharply, he ducked down quickly.

"So…" the blunette started, remaining silent for a few seconds before beginning to speak once more.

"I'm really, really happy because I get to stay here with my mom for a few days and spend more time with her," she exclaimed excitedly, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. She placed her elbows against the rim of her window as she placed the tips of her fingers against her lips. She stared up at the moon settled upon the dark blue sky, admiring it.

Paul, however, gulped slightly when he realized that she was very close to him and could possibly catch him immediately. He didn't even want to talk because then she would hear him and equally spot him.

He had two choices. It was either talk and get caught or not to talk and have her get upset once again. Either way, it was still a bad outcome.

"Paul?" the blunette spoke after a moment of silence.

Sighing, Paul took a risk and rose up immediately, bringing his head inside her window which caused her to flinch momentarily as a low scream escaped her lips. Paul rested his palms on the rim of her window and smiled at the girl he sincerely liked.

She took a step back, placing her palm beneath her chest. Her heart was racing and her eyes were wide. Paul smirked, pressing end call on his phone before closing it and placing it back inside his jean pocket.

"Did I scare you?" that playful smirk remained on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, furrowing her eyebrows together.

Paul sighed, "It's a long story," he duck his head down before climbing inside her window, standing up straight. Dawn placed her phone on the comforter of her bed, keeping her eyes on the lavender haired teen that decided to pop up into her bedroom randomly. He still had that mask on his face, and this of course, wasn't surprising to her.

"You need to leave right now before my mother see's you!" she hissed lowly.

Paul shrugged, not really caring. He brushed passed the girl and made his way over to the room door. He placed his fingers on the lock and twisted it 90 degrees before that _click _sound circulated around the room, signaling it's locked.

Startled, Dawn crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him. "And that explains why you were acting so strange only moments ago." She confirmed.

He turned to her and smiled slightly. "Hey, I didn't mean to trespass through your yard, I was just trying to escape from this situation I was in."

"And what situation might that be?" Dawn questioned, sitting down on her bed, placing her arms down to her sides.

"It doesn't matter," he shrugged, slowly making his way over to the blunette settled upon her bed.

"Wow, just make up an excuse to watch after me, how lovely." The blunette exclaimed sarcastically. "Stalker status much?"

Chuckling, he stared down at the blue haired girl. "Relax Berlitz; I'm not stalking you," he stated, shoving his hands deep inside the pockets of his leather black jacket. "Besides, I didn't even know this was your house."

"Well, now you do." Dawn confirmed, smiling widely at him. For some reason, she felt the need to be upset with him for even trespassing through her yard for whatever reason, but then again she didn't want to get that way with him. She was actually happy that he was here at her house, which was very surprising.

It still confused her how he denied that he was not stalking her. How did he even show up at her house if he wasn't following her footsteps? Sure, he said it was because of a situation he was in, but what was that situation? This was all so confusing to her. Either way, she was still happy he was here.

Paul took a seat beside her and sighed heavily. He narrowed his eyes in each direction of her room, studying what her interests are. Her room walls were covered with posters of all sorts of Pokémon, along with a portrait of her modeling. Paul smirked, taking a huge liking of that portrait of her.

After a moment of taking in every detail of her room, he returned his eyes on her. "You model?"

"If you put it that way, then yes… I used to be in those Beauty Pageants and I only won like once." She chuckled lightly, turning her body to face him.

"Oh, so you used to compete in Beauty Pageants? Hot." Paul smirked, settling his hand on the comforter, next to her legs.

Dawn blushed lightly, looking down at her Misdreavus pajama dress shyly. "Shut up," she smiled, shrugging. "I wasn't all that good in them, anyway."

"Obviously, you're lying." He denied her statement, smiling slightly.

Dawn shook her head. "You weren't there, so you have no say in this." She confessed, giggling lightly. After a while it got silent, Paul stared at her face for a long moment. The blunette suddenly felt uncomfortable with the silence that overwhelmed them. She stared back at him silently, staring at that mask settled on his face. Boy was that damn mask getting on her last nerves.

"You know… I never regretted that night." He said lowly.

Dawn blinked, taken to a complete U-turn. She stared at him in disbelief for a moment, knowing exactly what he meant by those words. He was referring to the night they had sex… the night where the unexpected happened between the two teens.

No words could even form upon her mouth, not even a sound left her system. She just continued to stare at him with a shocked expression plastered across her face. She was speechless.

"There's obviously something going on between us and I was stupid enough to not realize that before." He continued, breaking the silence that overwhelmed them once again. "I considered it as a one night stand because… it was an emotional night for you, and I didn't know what else to do." He grabbed her palms in his, rubbing them gently as he continued discussing what he needed to discuss. "Honestly, I didn't expect us to have sex, like at all. I went up to you and kissed you passionately because I saw you were hurt."

"So you only did that stuff just to make me feel better?" she looked hurt by those words that escaped from his mouth. She pulled her hands away from his, turning away.

Paul sighed, regretting those words immediately. "No, I didn't mean –" he sighed once more, groaning. "Dawn," he paused, waiting for her to return her eyes back on him.

Dawn, however, avoided eye contact with him, leaving her eyes on her bed sheets.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Finally, the blunette narrowed her eyes on him. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

The blunette turned her eyes to him hopelessly, staring at him for a long while. She brought her palm up to his mask and rested the tips of her fingers on the cold surface. She could see that fine scar settled on his eyelid, but it looked like it was close to healing.

Temporarily, she slowly pulled the mask off of his face. Without hesitation, he just stared at the girl for a long moment, not having to retrieve his mask back from her. Dawn examined his face for a few seconds, checking if his scars got worse or they're beginning to heal. His face did look like it was healing, but the scars were still very noticeable on his face.

Dawn placed her palm against his cheek and felt that coldness rise upon her hand. His cheek was freezing cold. She guessed it was due to the weather outside, since it was almost like 60 degrees out.

Paul remained silent with his eyes still lingering on hers. He couldn't bear to take his eyes off of her. She was just so beautiful that he couldn't even find any flaws on this girl.

The girl stared into his onyx black eyes for a moment. He noticed her face beginning to inch closer to his face and he found himself unable to pull back. Their lips were dangerously close and Dawn returned her eyes back on his, which were currently on his lips. She closed her eyes shut immediately and pressed her lips against his. Surprisingly, he returned the kiss slowly, cherishing this moment.

The blunette shifted up slightly as she moved her lips over his endlessly, resting her hands against his chest. She slowly nudged him through his chest, pushing him down slowly. Their lips were still attached, but the blunette managed to hover over the boy wearing all black. Paul rested his hands on each side of her waist, letting her devour his mouth.

So many sexual thoughts were filling through his head that he wanted to devour her entirely.

It was a little too difficult for him to get these thoughts out of his head, considering the girl was on top of him, pulling on his shirt. He just managed to leave his hands only on her waist, not anywhere else. He didn't want his hands to get too excited.

As the girl continued to make out with the boy wearing all black, a low moan escaped from her lips. This, of course made Paul go crazy on the inside. He can feel a boner coming up pretty soon and he wasn't planning on having Dawn notice this. Hell, why does this girl have to turn him on right now? It was driving him insane.

The blunette pulled his shirt up slightly, removing her lips from his in order to get his shirt off. Paul stared at the girl and she smiled. She pulled his shirt over his head before pulling it off.

"_Dawn?"_ a voice called from outside of her room. Dawn's eyes widened slightly along with her jaw dropping. She quickly moved off of the lavender haired teen and got back on her feet. She turned to him.

"You have to hide," she hissed after he sat up on the bed.

"Shit," he cursed, getting up as he grabbed his shirt from her hands, pulling it back on him.

"_Dawn?"_ the voice repeated, but this time it was a little louder which only meant that her mother was on her way up to her room.

The blunette scanned her room for a moment, trying to find a place for Paul to hide. When her eyes landed on her closet door, she believed that is the best place to hide him. Well, for now.

"Closet," she said quickly, pushing him by the back as she dragged him over to the closet. She opened her closet door and pushed her thick clothes to the side which was taking up too much space.

"_Dawn?" _

"Go in!" Dawn hissed, pushing him into the closet by his bare chest. A blush was noticeable on her cheeks as she did this.

Paul smirked, however. "Feisty much?"

"Shut up," she hissed, closing the door shut before resting her back against the door. A low sigh escaped her lips as her bangs fell messily upon her forehead.

"_Dawn?" _her mother called once more, but this time she was knocking on her room door which only made Dawn flinch in surprise.

She quickly pushed herself off of her closet door and jogged over to her room door before opening it.

Johanna raised her eyebrows at her daughter as soon as she opened the door. "Everything okay?"

The blunette was silent then quickly replied, "Yes, everything's fine." She smiled tremblingly.

"Are you sure? I thought I heard a loud noise coming from your room." Johanna confessed.

Dawn shook her head, "No, I was just listening to my radio and it had dropped and all, but there's no need to worry! The radio isn't broken and I put it back up on my dresser." She nodded.

Johanna crossed her arms then took a glance over her shoulder at her room as if she believed otherwise. She then returned her eyes back on her daughter. "Okay, fine. It's getting late and it's almost midnight. I would like you to be in bed by then."

"Sure," Dawn smiled, kissing her mother's cheek quickly before retreating. "Goodnight, mom, and thanks again for the dinner. It was delicious."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it and goodnight." Johanna smiled then turned sharply as she headed down the hall.

Dawn sighed in relief, pushing herself back into her room and closed the door shut tightly. She turned her eyes to her closet door and made her way over to it, opening it slowly. Paul stared at the girl with a bored expression on his face.

"Can I get out now?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and stepped aside. He smirked then made his way out of the closet door. She closed the door behind him then turned to him slightly.

"You really have to go."

"What if I don't want to?" Paul questioned, smiling.

Dawn crossed her arms beneath her chest. "Or I will slap you to the next universe."

Paul chuckled, stealing a quick kiss from the blunette which was taken by surprise. He brushed passed the girl, making his way over to her window.

"So, what does this make us?" the girl questioned, which was currently staring at him in surprise.

Paul stopped in his tracks for a moment. "I don't know… you tell me."

Silence filled the room for a moment.

Dawn stared at the back of his lavender head, raising her eyebrows at him.

He turned his head slightly to her, a smirk playing on his lips.

By this, the blunette already knew the answer to her question.

**Author's Note: Dun dun dunnnnn. What was the answer to her question, hmm? Are Paul and Dawn now a couple? Or? (;**

**Review pretty please! It makes me happy to get reviews. (:**


	11. Stress

**Author's Note: I am so, so, so, so sorry for updating late, I didn't mean tooooo really. I was just busy with my school work and stuff, and I would like to get all A's. It's pretty hard for me to get all A's, but I'm trying to concentrate on my school work as well, but now since I'm on Christmas break, I believe I have more time to not be distracted, so yay. (:**

**Here's my update for you dudes.**

A groan filled the entire room as the young teen stared at his clock with annoyance, turning that damn thing off. He was too tired to get up now and he basically only had like an hour of sleep, considering that long drive he had taken back home.

Paul sighed, pulling the bed sheets over his head as the warmth on his body, which was encircled upon the blanket, crashed onto his face. He closed his eyes shut and stayed that way for quite a while. He thought about the previous night he had spent with Dawn. That sure was one hell of a day.

Firstly, he had to take care of Giselle's request, then he gets chased down by a bunch of police cars, finally he trespasses into someone's yard. To make it even more worse, it was Dawn's. So many stuff happened that day that he couldn't even keep up with everything. The only thing that couldn't get off his mind was Dawn.

"_Paul?" _a concerned voice called from downstairs.

Paul broke free from his thoughts, then sighed heavily, annoyed. He furrowed his eyebrows together then groaned lightly, pulling the blanket off of his face. He wasn't in the mood to get out of bed, especially with thoughts about Dawn.

Paul climbed out of bed after a moment of just staring up at the ceiling. His lavender bangs fell messily on his forehead, covering bits of his eyes. He made his way over to his room door, opening it slightly.

From downstairs, he heard the television on a bit loudly, wondering what exactly was going on in that TV. Shaking his head, he slowly made his way down the stairs until he reached the last step. Turning his head to the living room, he noticed his older brother, Reggie sitting down on the couch, watching the news on TV. Paul raised his eyebrows when he recognized his mask covering his face on the television screen. This only meant bad news.

"Like to explain this?" Reggie questioned after a moment of silence.

Paul tore his eyes off of the screen and looked at Reggie with a shrug, playing it off as if it wasn't him. "It's obviously an idiot with a mask that thinks he knows how to get away with things."

"The idiot in that mask is _you._ I can recognize that face anywhere, Paul." Reggie responded.

Paul rolled his eyes. "So what if it's me,"

"So what? You are a wanted person in Sinnoh! People think you're a freaking criminal or a murderer because of that damn mask." Reggie shouted, becoming upset with his younger brother.

"People can think all they want. It's not like I care," he snapped, making his way into the kitchen.

"You should care. Do you want to end up in prison?"

Paul laughed lightly then stared at his brother from the kitchen. "I'm not going to jail,"

Reggie's stare hardened on his brother, remaining silent. Paul just glared at his brother for a long while until he turned his eyes onto the TV. He knew he was in deep shit, but he really didn't want to tell his brother the truth. He didn't want his brother to know that he is a murderer.

"What happened to your face?" his brother questioned lowly. Paul let out a breath of air, quickly tearing his eyes off of his brother. "Nothing," he shrugged.

"Those scars on your face sure doesn't look like _nothing._" Reggie told him. "Is that the reason why you wear that mask?"

"That's like asking me how to breathe," Paul stared at Reggie with a bored expression on his face.

Reggie sighed and shook his head. "How did you get all those scars?"

Paul shrugged, not really caring. "That's for me to know and you to not worry about."

"Don't know how to handle sharp objects anymore?" his brother snickered, chuckling lightly.

"Haha, very funny. I forgot to laugh." Paul responded, emotionless.

Reggie laughed silently to himself then turned his eyes back onto the television screen. "But seriously, what happened?"

"That's none of your damn business," Paul snapped, becoming clearly annoyed. Why does his brother have to ask him so many questions all the time?

"Well, there's a bunch of scars on _my _brother's face and yet it's none of _my _business?" his brother said calmly, trying to prove a point.

Paul rolled his eyes, opening the refrigerator. He scanned the inside of the refrigerator for at least a Dr. Pepper can or just a bottle of Hennessy. He needed some sort of energy to calm his nerves so he decided to grab the bottle of Hennessy, setting it down on the counter. He twisted the cap open and wrapped his large hand around the top of the bottle, bringing it up to his lips. The strong taste of alcohol rolled over his tongue as he continued to chug down the bottle of Hennessy.

Reggie now entered the kitchen and sighed just as he saw his younger brother drinking. Paul finally removed the top of the bottle from his lips and placed it down on the counter.

"I'm gonna go out for a walk," Paul said after he let out a breath of air.

"You're always going out to do _something. _Why don't you stay home for at least one day and spend some time with your big brother?" Reggie suggested, crossing his arms.

"There's nothing to do in this house, Reggie." He stated, continuing, "I would like to do something that could provide for me."

"So spending time with me wouldn't provide for you?"

Paul groaned, becoming annoyed once more. "No. If you want to spend more time with me, I think it's best to do it outdoors."

"You are so complicated, Paul." Reggie confessed, chuckling lightly from underneath his breath.

Paul ran a hand through his hair, returning to his room. He took a quick shower and quickly got on something dark that suits him very well. Of course, his choice would be all black.

As he returned downstairs, he leaned against the front door and wondered if Reggie was going to come with him or not. Reggie stared at his brother calmly through the kitchen. Paul guessed he must have remained in the same spot while he was gone.

"Are you coming?" he wondered.

Reggie nodded then put down his cup of coffee that he was currently drinking, "Yeah,"

Paul watched as Reggie made his way over to him and opened the door. The two brothers walked out swiftly.

xxx

Smoke fogged the air momentarily, the scent drowning on Reggie, having him somewhat bothered by it. He turned his eyes to Paul and watched as the young teen placed the cigarette against his lips, inhaling the smoke before releasing it into the air.

Paul played with the sand with his free hand, staring at the crystal clear lake in front of his eyes. The water looked so beautiful and so bright, especially at this time of the day with the sun shining and all. He could almost take notice of a few water Pokémon in the lake, but he was mostly curious about the legendary Pokémon, Azelf.

The two brothers were currently in Lake Valor, watching the view of the lake and enjoying the fresh air upon them. Paul, however, had a strange sense of déjà vu. Something about the crystal clear water had him thinking, as if he was in the water with _someone _before.

_He woke up underwater, discovering he was in the ocean. _

The lavender haired boy remained quiet, furrowing his eyebrows together as weird scenes played in his head, fucking with his brain.

_A shade of blue caught his eyes. _

_Blue eyes? _He thought, _Dawn has blue eyes._

More scenes continued to fuck with his head, confusing the shit out of him.

_The large figure was getting closer to him, becoming larger by its shadow. _

_It's eyes were as blue as the ocean._

_She smiled at him excitedly, grabbing a hold of his hand._

_Her lips were only centimeters away from his._

"Paul?"

The lavender haired teen blinked, snapping out of his train of thoughts. An odd feeling occurred inside his body. He felt as if he was having another one of his schizophrenia moments, but that couldn't be it. There were no voices speaking to him, there were just scenes, scenes that he believed he once lived before.

"You okay?"

Paul narrowed his eyes at his brother and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, why?" he pressed the cigarette against his lips once more, inhaling the smoke before letting it exit his mouth.

"You were just in another world." His brother said, raising his eyebrows.

"Uhhh, no, I just think I've been here with someone before…" he confessed, staring intently at the crystal clear water in front of his eyes.

"Ahhh," Reggie breathed, returning his eyes onto the crystal clear water.

Silence filled the air for a moment.

"Remember that girl that I had a wet dream about?" Paul started.

Reggie turned his eyes to his younger brother and quirked a smile at him. "Yeah, whyyyy?"

Paul pressed the cigarette against his lips once more, inhaling the smoke for a moment before letting it exit his mouth. A firm smile plastered on his face a few seconds later at the thought of Dawn.

"Well, turns out she's my girlfriend now." He stated.

"How come I knew this was coming?" Reggie laughed, patting Paul's shoulder.

The wind passed by Paul's lavender bangs as he shrugged. "'Cause you're my brother and you know things." he admitted, placing the cigarette against his lips again.

Reggie smiled, lying down on his back on the grassy ground. He closed his eyes shut and just let the wind pass through his hair, enjoying the weather. It wasn't that cold outside, but it was cool enough for a nice breeze.

"You're right. I do know things."

xxx

"Ah, so you're dating Paul now?" Drew gave his blue haired friend a smirk.

Dawn blushed lightly, hugging a pink pillow against her stomach tightly. "Well, I think so, I'm not sure…" she bit down on her bottom lip for quite a moment, remembering the moment she shared with Paul in her bedroom.

"How are you not sure?" her green haired friend wondered curiously, resting the back of his head against his palms. Which he was currently lying down on his girlfriend's bed and her best friend happened to be right next to him.

"Well, I simply asked "what does this make us?" right, but then he gave me no answer, like, all he gave me was a smirk. I mean, that could mean anything! I have no freaking clue what it means though." Dawn sounded like she was about to have a panic attack, but she kept her cool.

Drew, however, found himself laughing lightly to himself over his friend's mini reaction. "Seems like he just wants you to figure it out yourself. But if I had to put my thoughts into this, then yeah I believe he's into you."

Dawn's blush deepened as she looked down at her hands shyly. Obviously, they must be together, considering that kiss they shared and that quick kiss he gave her before he left her bedroom.

Before the blue haired beauty could say something, the room door flew open as her brown haired best friend stepped in with smoothies in her hands.

"I brought smoothies!" May exclaimed excitedly, closing the door behind her with her foot, plopping down on the bed next to Drew.

Drew's eyes immediately filled with sunshine as he sat up quickly. "Ah, thanks babe! I was really craving something like this," he said, taking the strawberry smoothie from her hands.

"You're welcome," May responded, handing her best friend a blueberry smoothie before taking a sip of her own.

"We were just talking about Dawn and her new boyfriend." Drew confessed, taking a sip of his smoothie.

Raising her eyes, May narrowed her eyes at Dawn curiously. "Boyfriend?"

Dawn nodded, that smile still on her face. She brought the tip of her straw up to her lips and took a sip of her blueberry filled smoothie. Oh, that lovely taste of her smoothie made her even happier than she was. Or maybe she was just really in the mood for something sweet.

"And what is his name, missy?" the brunette asked, somewhat feeling excitement for her friend as well.

"Uh, Paul." She confirmed. She didn't even have to think.

That smile that was on May's face only moments ago dropped down. Obviously, she was not so pleased with this news.

"That creepy boy you ran off with?" her best friend had her mouth gaped open after she said this.

Dawn suddenly felt nervous, so she torn her eyes off of her best friend for quite a while, letting them linger on the walls of her best friend's room for a moment. "Yeah… him…" she chewed on her bottom lip.

May nodded slowly, turning her eyes to Drew after a few seconds. Drew only stared at his girlfriend with his eyebrows raised, wondering why she looked so disappointed in Dawn. "Um… he sure does look like he is one of those… you know… crazy kind of guys…"

"He's not crazy." Dawn stated quickly, narrowing her eyes on May quickly. "Just because he wears all black and is just simply a mystery, doesn't mean he is crazy. He's actually a nice guy."

"Pfffft, yeah, I doubt that." Drew denied, chuckling lightly to himself. "Don't get me wrong, he is cool though, although he has issues with his attitude and all."

"Or maybe that's just the way he is…" the blunette said, closing her eyes shut for a moment.

"Okay, then he's not crazy, but, from what I've heard, it seems that he's sort of caught up into a lot of crap. And it's all over the news." May confessed, taking a sip of her smoothie once more.

Dawn's eyes widened immediately, confusion rising on her face suddenly. "News?"

May placed the smoothie against her lap and let out a breath of air. "Yeah, haven't you seen it?"

"No?" Dawn was confused, trying to figure out what exactly Paul could have done to even end up on the news, however.

Her brown haired best friend sighed and got up momentarily. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed the remote, turning the television on. She searched through the channel guide to find the news until she finally came upon it. As she did, she exited out of the channel guide and returned onto the bed, plopping down right next to Drew.

The blunette stared at the television for a while, watching carefully.

The words plastered on the bottom screen of the TV were _'Masked criminal in Sinnoh.'_

"He wears a mask now and I think that's pretty weird…" May whispered, paying attention to the news as well as Dawn and Drew.

The screen shown cameras that were hidden in the streets, currently keeping its full on attention on Paul's car, which shown him escaping out of the car and running as far as he can away from the police.

Furrowing her eyebrows together, Dawn wondered what the actual hell Paul could have done for the news to be calling him a "criminal". What the hell? This made no sense!

The news was now focusing on a police officer discussing what he had discovered or learned about Paul, or the "masked criminal".

"_We're trying to figure out what his name is, but that teenage girl we encountered could barely tell us a thing. She was crying, saying that he molested her. But, that's one of the most important information that we have on this guy."_

"_And did you ever find out what that girl's name is?" _the news reporter asked.

"_Giselle Ainsworth."_

"_Ahhh, Giselle Ainsworth. What other information do you have on the masked criminal?"_

"_Well, I'm not sure if he is a criminal, but he did commit a crime on molesting her. See, I don't know why he wears a mask, but I think he wears it to cover his identity so nobody would know who he is. However, his mask barely covers his features; it only covers his eyes and his nose, but not his mouth. His hair color is the color of purple, so that's a very important thing we know. But, that's all we know about this guy. We still have to investigate."_

"Paul would never do such a thing…" Dawn said lowly. May narrowed her eyes on her best friend and sighed, turning off the TV and turned to her blue haired best friend.

"All of it sounds crazy, doesn't it?"

"That's sound like a bunch of bullshit." Drew said, rolling his eyes after a moment.

"Drew's right, it does sound like bullshit." Dawn agreed.

"How is that bullshit? You guys just saw what was on the news; he is a masked criminal for crying out loud!" May shouted, sighing loudly. She ran a hand through her brown hair and closed her eyes momentarily.

"Well, first off, I think Paul wouldn't do something like that, ever. And they don't even have any proof that he had molested that Giselle girl." Her boyfriend confessed, narrowing his eyes on Dawn.

"The police officer just said that that girl was crying as she told him that he did!" May hissed, groaning.

Dawn shook her head as she got up on her feet. She grabbed her purse which was lying down on the bed and sighed. As she headed to the front door of the room, she stopped however to look back at May. "You know what May, I would like for you to _at least _be happy for me for once. I'd really appreciate it if you stop putting me down all the time and start being happy for me. But obviously you can't do that."

She tore her eyes off of May, opening the door and left. May blinked in disbelief, frowning in somewhat.

Drew sighed, kissing his girlfriend's cheek softly before rubbing it gently with his thumb. "You think too much, you know that?"

May glared at Drew and punched him playfully in the arm. "No, I do not, I just care about her a lot, that's all."

"Yeah, you care too much, that's the problem."

"I just don't want Dawn to get hurt." She whispered, glancing away. She narrowed her eyes at her lamp and turned it off. "Let's go to sleep, I'm tired anyway."

xxx

"Would you like to tell me who Giselle is?"

Silence was all that could come out of his system. He couldn't say anything just thinking about it. Thinking about Giselle only made him furious than ever. He hated that girl with a dying passion. He just wanted to kill the living soul out of her if he could. Heck, considering he has an addiction to committing murders, he would love to have her as his next victim.

It was dark outside and the bright lights of the city of Veilstone made everything look even beautiful. All the buildings with all the stores and everything. He just wanted to enjoy this moment with Dawn, on a bridge, looking at the boats floating along the ocean. He didn't want to deal with any drama, as a matter of fact. He wanted Giselle to be his past. She got what she wanted, so she should just leave him the hell alone.

Many people were walking along the bridge as well, passing by the two teens. Paul, however, finally decided to let go of his mask. Anybody would recognize him as the "masked criminal" any time soon. After watching the news, he had to stop wearing that mask so he wouldn't be screwed.

"She's nobody." he responded.

Knowing Dawn, he'd expect her to get angry with him right now. He wouldn't be surprised if she starts getting that way anyway. He just wanted to find a way out of this topic, stress free. He didn't want drama building up in their relationship already. They _just _got together, and already everything is turning haywire.

"I'm not in the mood for you to be fucking around with me, Paul. I want the truth, _now._" She demanded, crossing her arms beneath her chest.

"She's an obsessive little whore that has nothing else to do with her life, that's the truth." He responded coldly.

"I saw the news and I'm just confused, really. Did you molest her?" she wondered with full on curiosity.

Already his system was working his nerves. Anger was rising in his chest immediately and all he felt like doing was choking the crap out of someone to death.

"No, I didn't fucking molest her. All that crap that you see on the news is a bunch of lies, Dawn, I didn't molest her. Truth is, she wants me, but I don't want her." He shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket as his fists curled into a tight ball. He was already heated as it was.

"She's really good friends with Cato?" Dawn raised her eyebrows, turning her eyes to the view of the boats for a moment. Thoughts were fluttering through her brain as she tried to remember something back at the Contest Hall, where she saw Cato and some girl on the bleachers. She remembered that girl rolling her eyes at her, as if she was envious of her for whatever reason.

_Could that be her? _She wondered, narrowing her eyes at Paul.

She stayed quiet for a moment before beginning to ask him a question. "Did that Giselle girl happen to be at the Contest Hall with Cato?"

"Yeah, that's her." He said quietly, grabbing his cigarette box from his pocket, taking one out. He lit it up with his lighter and returned the box and the lighter into his pocket. He pressed the cigarette against his lips, inhaling the smoke before letting it exit out into the air.

Dawn narrowed her eyes at the cigarette then back up to his face, somewhat not pleased with what he is doing. She frowned somewhat, but then returned her eyes onto the water as the wind blew along her sapphire blue hair. "I didn't know you smoke."

"You don't know a lot of things about me," he stated, staring intently at the water. "I smoke, I drink, and plenty of other things. I guess this is what you call a 'fucked up' person."

"No, you're not a fucked up person." She admitted, motioning her hand over to his. The tips of her fingers brushed against the cold surface of his fingers. It was cold outside, so the temperature of his hand didn't really surprise her. "Nobody's perfect, everybody has their flaws and faults. It's normal."

_If you knew the truth about me, you would runaway and never come back, _he assumed.

She took his hand in his and intertwined their hands together. A smile crossed on her face as the wind continued to blow against both of their faces. He narrowed his eyes at her as well and just smirked slightly.

"I believe you."

Paul remained silent, staring at her for a while. He guessed that if the more they discuss about Giselle, Dawn will find out what he did with her… and he didn't want her to find out. Hell, he only had sex with Giselle because she was going to ruin his life and tell Dawn the truth about him. It was either have sex with her or not to have sex with her and lose Dawn from his life. He had no choice.

What she doesn't know wouldn't hurt her, and for that problem he ended up in, he wasn't planning on having her know. He wasn't planning on breaking her heart, 'cause that would only break him.

**Author's Note: Preview for next chapter…**

"_**You fancy me… but you really love Dawn."**_

"_**Can you help me?"**_

"_**This is my old school."**_

"_**He isn't exactly as innocent as you think he is."**_

**Stay tuned and review. (; **


	12. Point of No Return

**Author's Note: I forgot to say Merry Christmas in my last a/n so please forgive me. O_O And a Happy New Year! I updated faster for you guys because I am really into the writing mood, plus the reviews you dudes left me has me excited for what you guys are going to see. You guys are lucky because this chapter is a little longer than my chapters usually be, so yay haha. And trust me, there's gonna be some shit going on lolol, can't promise that it's going to be "pretty". **

**WARNING's ABOUT THIS CHAPTER: Paul will have another one of his "killing" sessions, so don't be surprised by that. Plus, it's a little bit more graphic, and I have a feeling it will bother your eyes, literally. So, just saying, if you don't want to read that part, DO NOT, just a little heads up! Don't want to scare you dudes away. (: **

**Heck, what am I saying? You guys gone through a few of Paul's "murders" and that was graphic itself.**

Dawn walked into the living room slowly, becoming panicked when she saw an unfamiliar man sitting on the couch. Her mom was in the kitchen cleaning up, and the man's eyes were on hers as he took another bite of the chocolate cake her mother had made this afternoon. What the hell was he doing here?

Dawn thought about running for it; sprinting out the door and going somewhere no one knew to look. What was she going to say? Oh god.

The man sat the plate down on the coffee table before he stood to his feet. "Dawn Berlitz?" he asked her. She responded with a gentle nod. "Miss Berlitz, I'm officer Hartnett from the Sinnoh Police Service. I'm permitted to ask you a few questions about Paul Sumpter."

All she could feel was pressure building inside her chest. A police officer shows up at her house, trying to get some answers out of her about Paul? She was already stressed out as it was. She didn't want to deal with anything police-related anymore. After watching the news, she just wanted to forget. She wanted to forget about all the bad things.

She slowly sat down on the couch as the police officer stood standing, pulling out his pocket-sized notebook and pencil. Dawn was fucked; thankfully she was such a good liar that she could hopefully get through this.

"First of all, do you know the current whereabouts of Paul?"

"Paul," Dawn said. "To answer your question, I'm not entirely sure where he is; I think he moved out of Sinnoh with his parents," she lied, practically having all eye contact on him.

"You're his girlfriend, and you _think_ he left but you have no idea where?"

She fidgeted on the couch, her hands running up and down her thighs nervously. "We had a fight before he ran off." She lied once more, biting her lip afterwards.

"What were you fighting about?"

"That's personal, and none of your damn business." she snapped, automatically regretting it. If Officer Hartnett wasn't suspicious before, he certainly was now. Bad move, Dawn, just cool yourself down and get this over with. _Swallow your pride._

The Officer sat down in the armchair across from the couch where Dawn was still sitting. "Ms. Berlitz, I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this."

"Bottom of what, exactly? People move all the time, how is that a big deal?" she was a little more calmed down now, but she still had the right to worry about her boyfriend and his safety. She was sure he was alright, and that he wasn't getting himself into any more trouble.

Officer Hartnett sipped at his hot coffee and stared intensely over at Dawn. So far he'd gotten close to nothing out of her, but he knew she was hiding something; he could see it in her devious eyes.

"Listen, I don't want you getting smart with me," Officer Hartnett growled. He was a feisty one. And come to think of it, this poser showed Dawn no proof of identity stating he was who he was claiming to be. "You don't want me to arrest you, do you?"

"There's no law against being a smartass."

"Would you…" he clenched his jaw and groaned, aggravated. "What do you know about Conway Toretto coming up missing? Along with Molly Simpson, Ursula Heavensberg, and several other people that have had contact with Paul recently?"

Oh shit. At least the police were finally doing their job at finding a suspect instead of linking all of the disappearances to run-aways.

Confusion suddenly filled inside of Dawn. "What the hell are you talking about?" she questioned, her full attention on him.

xxx

Paul watched the brown haired little slut dance along with plenty of dudes, grinding with them as if she was a porn star. He just continued to glare at her from the distance, watching her in disgust. She was moving her hips from side to side, along with her head.

She looked drunk off her ass. Anyone could trick her into going somewhere if they wanted to, that's how drunk she looked.

Smirking, Paul pulled his new mask over his face, letting it cover his facial features. Luckily, this mask was able to cover his entire face, except for his hair, but it was still enough. It was black, of course, and it fitted on his face well. He couldn't just walk upon Sinnoh, exposing his identity out in the air like that. He actually had a better excuse this time. No, not because of his scars on his face, but because of his life, and if someone was to recognize him right now, they would report him to the police. He wasn't having that shit, no way.

He motioned his way over to the group of teens dancing, and pushed himself through the crowd. There were many people glancing his way, wondering who exactly who he is. He didn't care though, he was used to having so many people looking at him differently, and talking shit about him behind his back. This is one of the main reasons that made him become the way he is anyway.

His eyes remained on Giselle though as he pushed through the crowd. When he finally got to her, he just stood there and watched as she continued dancing with eyes closed. She didn't even realize he was standing right _there, _glaring at her powerfully. She was so drunk off her ass that she couldn't even see anything when she opened her eyes. Yes, she saw people, but she saw them all as a blur.

"Having the time of your life?" Paul questioned, shoving his hands deep inside his pockets.

Giselle stopped dancing, however, turning her eyes to Paul. She stared at his mask for a while and just giggled. She didn't even know this was Paul, what an idiot.

"Nice mask!" she laughed, placing her drink against her lips as she took a large sip.

"I need to talk to you." He demanded.

"About what? Are you going to punish me tough guy?" she questioned, giggling. She flipped her hair to the side and just brushed passed him.

Paul followed the drunk brunette to wherever she was heading to. She was walking towards the beach water, away from the other dancers. Paul only glared harder at her when they continued to walk. He could easily get rid of her right now and he wouldn't care. There was water right next to them, and all he could do was easily drown her.

"What do you want?" she sounded normal again, twisting her head to the side as she looked at the view in front of her eyes.

Paul stood standing right next to her, staring at her intently. "I want you to leave me the hell alone." He commanded.

"Ahhh, I should've known it was you." She smiled, taking a sip of her champagne once more. "And I don't know if I could do that. You're way too interesting to me."

"Dawn is my girlfriend now." He stated. "And I don't want you to ruin it for me." He snapped, becoming ticked already.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't ruin anything!" she smiled, acting as if she cares when really she doesn't give a shit. "Besides, she sure is a lucky girl to have you..." She murmured, almost sounding like she was sad in somewhat. What the hell? She never gets sad over anything, so why is she sad about this?

"Listen," He contemplated, "I did you a favor and you should do the same for me." He said calmly, glancing at the water this time.

It stayed silent for a moment.

Giselle opened her mouth to speak. "And what is this favor you want me to do?"

"Please don't come in between me and her. I want my relationship with her to work out." He narrowed his eyes at her, sounding calm. He just wanted this whole "problem" to be over with. She got what she wanted; now he wanted her to do this favor for him.

Giselle glanced down at the sand for a moment, then back at the water. Her heart felt like it was being torn for some reason. She felt like her heart was being torn in half. She only forced a smile on her face, however, but that smile can only represent sadness for her.

"You fancy me… but you really love Dawn." She whispered.

Paul furrowed his eyebrows together, confusion lighting up in his face. "Um, no I do not 'fancy' you. I don't even like you." He growled, becoming frustrated again.

Giselle only became upset and turned to him. "Why do you always have to be a jerk to me all the time?"

"Maybe if you didn't force me into having sex with you and threatened me about it, I wouldn't have to be a jerk to you." He said coldly.

She laughed at this, and then patted him on the shoulder. He just pushed her hand away from his shoulder, considering he doesn't want anything of her on him.

"You are such a baby." She laughed, smiling brightly at him. She got up in his face and placed her hand on her hip while she held her champagne in her other hand. "Fine, I won't get in between your relationship with her. But, I can't promise you that she won't find out the truth about you. 'Killing' is a major problem."

She began to move, but Paul stopped her in her tracks by gripping her arm aggressively. "What's your deal?" he questioned with coldness in his tone.

She smiled widely, then looked at his lips, then returned them to his eyes. "Nothing. Everything's cool." That smile remained on her face as she brushed passed him. Paul watched her walk away, however, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

Everything about Giselle angered him, and if she doesn't do him that favor, he _will_ get rid of her.

xxx

Paul strode down the streets tiredly. It was ridiculous how much shit he has gotten into the recent week. So much has gone down and everything is just making him as stressed as ever. Giselle, Cato. Heck, surprisingly Cato hasn't started that much shit which had Paul surprised himself. But, ever since his little girl toy came into the picture, everything has been going haywire. And according to her, Cato is crushing on Dawn, which is a problem in his eyes.

_And if the blueberry haired girl falls for him… Game over. _No, Dawn will never fall for Cato. He will damn right make sure of it.

He felt a sudden slam on his back, his face soon being met with a brick wall of a large building. "What the fuck!" he groaned and pushed himself to stand up straight, backing away from the door. Paul obviously couldn't escape the bullies, no matter how hard he tried running away from it all. It seemed like he would be dealing with these jerk-offs for the rest of his pathetic life no matter where he lived.

He turned around to be met with a pair of blazing pale gray eyes that were staring right through him with dirty blond hair to go along with it. "What the fuck is your problem?"

The guy, which happened to be named Trip, said, "I want you to stay the fuck away from Giselle, you hear me?"

"Dude, we're barely friends," he scoffed. "If you want to break someone's neck, go seek for Cato." Paul wasn't in the mood to deal with these assholes anyway. Just as he knew, Giselle is still fucking around with him and there was no escape. When the fuck is she going to stop?

Paul turned away, brushing pass the useless guy before things turn out worse. It was best for him to ignore the bullies and continue on with his new life; he didn't want a repeat of Veilstone High events. But no matter how much he tried to avoid that, it would come right back.

"Are you walking away from me?"

"Sure am," Paul smirked, continuing to walk, Trip following behind him. "See you tomorrow."

"Like I would spend my Saturday with your freakass."

Oh but you will, Trip, you most definitely will.

xxx

Trip opened his eyes weakly, a bright light shining down on him; blinding him almost immediately. He'd found himself being constrained tightly at his wrists and ankles, the feeling of duct tape pulling uncomfortably at his mouth. The room was too bright for him to see his surroundings, but he's never been more afraid in his life. Trip's biggest fear had always been being tied down to a table while some death-obsessed freak cut him open; his screams growing quieter and quieter as he felt himself being pulled away into a different world that was less kind.

The lights dimmed, and he caught out of the corner of his eye, a long metal table sat up at the side. It held common dangerous objects – a variety of butcher knives and saws terrified him the worst. He told himself over and over that it was just a dream; there was no way his biggest fear could be coming true when he hadn't even gotten around to fixing his life up yet. Everyone deserves a second chance, and that's what he needed more than anything right now. What was going on?

Paul approached him, carrying another rather large knife in his hands; rubber gloves tugged at his shaking hands, and a doctors mask covered his mouth and nose. This was going to be a very action packed night. Again, he didn't feel bad for what he was doing; he was taking away the bullies who made several lives terrible, so the world was a slightly better and less-cruel place. Though, he knew he would be regretting every moment of this once he'd realized what he's done – taking the life of an innocent was a serious crime that he wish he didn't have to break.

He forcefully tore the gray duct tape from Trip's mouth, a screech escaping the larger, older boy's chest. "I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier," he told him between sobs. "This is freaky shit, man, just let me go."

Paul pulled the surgical mask down to let it hang from his neck, a gracious smile sitting there. "Now, why on earth would I do something like that?" he laughed. A hint of evil gleamed in his onyx eyes as he slashed the knife down over Trip's stomach; a quiet scream came passed his lips now. Paul didn't fuck around – he didn't waste any valuable time trying to make amends with his bullies. They made Paul suffer, and now it was their turn to feel his pain.

Trip cried out for help, trying to break free of the straps holding him down, but they were entirely too strong for him. And it didn't matter how loud he screamed, no one would be able to hear him for miles. Paul drugged his hot chocolate at one of the local café's Trip would go to every Saturday morning. He then proceeded to drag him out of the place, drop him in his car, and haul his ass over to an old abandoned hospital that was in the middle of Sinnoh.

Paul twisted the knife up into his stomach, watching as the blood seeped through Trip's white tank top, dying it a violent red color. And Trip continued to scream, yelling out any nasty word that his brain could process quite quickly. "Fuck!" he gasped for air, a waterfall falling from the corner of his mouth, creating a puddle of torture at the table beneath him. "You son of a bitch!" he groaned weakly. "You're crazy! Fucking crazy!" he could feel the blade being yanked out of him now, his body shaking uncontrollably in panic and fear. Trip's body began to grow cold, and he felt himself slipping into a form of shock.

"Is that so?" Paul cocked his head to the side and backed away from Trip's trembling body, dropping the knife into a bowl full of sterilized alcohol. It was amazing how many things you could find in an abandoned hospital that's been used decades ago; most of which were rusty and tarnished – all the more better.

He picked up a utensil he'd found in the old cafeteria, raising it to examine it more clearly in the light. He smirked to himself as he looked over the silver handle, and sharp ridges of the old and rusted melon baller. This would do just nicely.

Paul spun around hastily and adjusted the mask back over his mouth, watching as Trip laid there, the life being sucked out of him by the second. He couldn't go under on him now; he wasn't close to being finished yet and he wanted that bastard to be awake as he drilled into his body painfully. Trip _deserved_ everything he was getting from Paul – everyone should know better than to bully someone, because you never know who the fuck you're dealing with.

He raised his arm, and flung it forward to slam his hand into the side of Trip's face; a loud slap echoed through the isolated operating room. "Just kill me already," Trip coughed. "I've learned my lesson, okay?"

"I'm not done with you yet!" Paul's voice muffled under the medical mask, and he grabbed Trip's face to hold his head steady. He was going to be dripping in blood once he was done here. That's okay, though, Paul actually enjoyed the smell of fresh blood burning his nostrils; it was _intoxicating._

Paul pried Trip's left eye open, the melon baller slamming down into the socket with great force – blood spilled out and ran down his face, a crackle sound coming from the eye socket as he twisted the utensil around. At this time, Trip was already in so much pain that he was knocked into full shock, barely even realizing what was going around him. Which made Paul even more pissed off now, popping his eyeball out and throwing it to the dirty hospital floor.

"I really am crazy." He muttered.

xxx

Dawn sat down in the computer desk chair and stared at the laptop in front of her eyes. Thoughts were fluttering through her head endlessly and she just needed some answers. She anxiously typed in google dot com in the search bar then clicked enter. She patiently waited for the wireless connection to catch on, before it did. When google finally appeared on her screen, she placed her fingers on the keys once more.

She had typed in 'Conway Toretto' then clicked enter. Many searches mentioned his name of his "death" and Dawn felt somewhat confused. She bit down on her bottom lip, then typed in 'Molly Simpson' and clicked enter. Many searches of her came through, mentioning "death" topics as well. Dawn blinked, feeling her stomach twisting inside of her.

She typed in the last name the police officer had mentioned to her, Ursula Heavensberg, and pressed enter. Many searches of her came up as well, and again "death" was mentioned.

Dawn just stared at the screen in front of her, staring hard at the word "death".

All the names she had typed in all led back to the word "death", which obviously meant they were all killed. Dawn could feel tears sting in her eyes after a moment, letting the thought sink in. She quickly pressed the exit button and closed her laptop, staring down at her hands nervously.

What did this all mean?

xxx

Drew's phone rang from the back of his pocket. He groaned with annoyance and sighed, running a hand through his emerald green hair. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and realized a random number was calling him.

Raising his eyebrows, he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Can you meet me at the Pokémon Center in Veilstone?"

Drew yawned, rubbing his tired eyes, but then furrowed his eyebrows together. He didn't recognize this voice at all. "Who's this?"

"Paul." The voice responded.

"Oh, hey man, what's up?" Drew questioned, glancing at the time of his alarm clock. It was currently 9 am. According to him, this was too early for him to be up.

"Just meet me at the Pokémon Center in Veilstone." The line cut off.

Drew was left in confusion, but he didn't let Paul down on his request.

xxx

The doors of the Pokémon Center opened, revealing the cocky emerald green haired teen walking in. He glanced at the waiting area and spotted Paul with his hands shoved in his pockets. Drew just smirked, flicking his hair with his hand before walking over to him.

"What's up, man?" Drew said, taking a seat on the couch in front of Paul.

Paul just glanced up and stared at Drew, not saying a word. He remained quiet, getting lost in his thoughts.

Drew noticed, however, and just slouched down slightly. "You okay?"

"Not exactly," Paul admitted, breathing heavily. He rested his head back against the wall and sighed.

"What's going on?" Drew had his ears all open for what he has to say.

"Have you seen the news lately?" the lavender haired teen started, looking at Drew this time. Drew flicked his hair, then nodded.

"Yeah, I have." The green haired boy said, raising his eyebrows. "Any of that true?"

"Fuck no," Paul groaned, becoming frustrated again. "Yeah, I know the girl, but I didn't molest her. She was lying on live screen."

"Kinda figured." Drew chuckled, resting the back of his head against his hands.

"But I did do something with her..." Paul admitted.

He needed to confess to someone about what he had done, and he decided to let Drew know about it. Drew seemed like a trustworthy guy, and he is the only dude that likes to be around Paul without thinking any negative of him. Well, at least he thought so. Drew still seemed like a pretty cool guy, although he has some habits that annoys the shit out of Paul.

Drew furrowed his eyebrows together. "What did you do?" he squinted his eyes, suspecting something bad coming from Paul.

Paul knew Drew would be confused at first if he says he had sex with her, but won't tell him why. It was either tell him the full on truth, or just lie. But, he was tired of lying; he had to at least tell _someone _the truth.

"Before I go into the main problem with her, there's something that you should know about _me_ first." He admitted.

"I'm listening," Drew sounded calm, wondering what Paul is going to say to him.

It wasn't as easy as Paul thought it would be, telling someone the truth about him. It felt like the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Heck, it is hard to tell someone that you're a freaking _murderer _for crying out loud. He wouldn't be surprised if Drew gets a bit freaked out by it anyway, hell, he wouldn't be surprised if anyone would act that way with hearing that kind of news.

"I did some things," he whispered, glancing away. Paul was unable to meet eye contact with Drew because it was so hard for him to admit the truth. Drew didn't put pressure on him; however, he let him take his time on what he needed to say. If it was that important for Drew to know, he wouldn't stress Paul over it. He needed some time to say whatever it was.

"I become so mad to the point that I take it out on people."

"We all go through those stages, buddy." Drew contemplated.

"No, but not in that way. In a different way…" Paul muttered, concentrating on the white hard floor.

Drew nodded, staring at Paul calmly, waiting patiently for him to continue. He wasn't going to rush him. If he were in his shoes and he had some shit going on, he wouldn't want to be rushed either.

"Would you think of me very differently if I told you something very, very personal about me?" Paul asked, having his eyebrows raised.

His friend shook his head, "Naah, I wouldn't. If it's something bad, I won't think of you differently. I'm not that type of person."

Paul nodded, letting a breath of air escape from his lips. Fuck, this is most definitely the hardest situation he has ever been in in his entire life.

"I kill people…" he whispered, finally glancing up at Drew.

Drew blinked in disbelief, almost not believing his words for some reason. He couldn't even register those words into his brain correctly, it sounded so absurd, so unrealistic. If he kills people, wouldn't he be in jail by now? Or wouldn't someone have rat him out by now?

Chuckling lightly, Drew shook his head. "Nice one, haha," he sounded like he believed otherwise, though, "But seriously, what's up?"

Paul's eyes hardened on him. "I'm telling the truth."

Drew's smile dropped after a moment. He just couldn't say anything after this. This kind of news sounded so… crazy, so absurd. He most definitely didn't know what to do in this kind of situation.

"I killed plenty of people and I could give you proof, if you let me."

"No thanks," Drew whispered, sighing after a moment. He intertwined his own hands together before speaking. "You do know that what you're doing is some crazy shit, right?"

"Yeah, but the problem is I really don't care." Paul confessed, chuckling. "I'm crazy for crying out loud. I'm bipolar." He spat.

"Heck, to be freaking honest, I don't know what to say, actually. This is the most craziest shit I've ever heard in my life." Drew almost sounded angry, as if he was becoming angry with Paul.

Drew just hardened his eyes on Paul. "If you ever think of hurting Dawn, I will—"

"I'm not going to fucking hurt her." Paul snapped, becoming equally as angry as him. "I'd kill myself if I ever think of hurting her."

Drew calmed his anger after seeing that look on his face, then let out a breath of air, believing his words. He let his eyes ponder on his shirt for a moment, his attention quickly being grabbed by a large red stain just below the collar of his black shirt. What was that?

"Is that your blood?" he asked, pointing towards the stain.

Paul looked at him confusedly before following his gaze down to his shirt. "Uh…"

Drew nodded, pursing his lips together. "Did you fuck a girl while she was on her period or what?"

Paul sighed then shook his head. "No, I um sort of murdered Trip Stonem. I guess some of his blood got on me,"

Drew's eyes were wide now and he just felt like getting up and walking away. This was too much for him already, too much shit in one day.

"Please don't tell Dawn about me though, please." He begged. Drew glanced at him again then thought for a second, sighing.

"Okay. But, things like that are very serious and I think that you should tell her yourself. Lying to her would hurt her even more." He confessed.

Paul sighed, burying his head in his hands for a moment before lifting his head back up. "I had sex with Giselle."

Drew's face immediately flashed in different shades of anger once again. "What the fuck? Are you trying to hurt my best chick friend?"

"No!" he hissed, growling from underneath his breath. "I'm not, it's just! Ugh, Giselle is a little whore that is obsessed with me. She knows the truth about me." He stated, continuing. "The thing is, she forced me into having sex with her. If I didn't, she would tell Dawn the truth about me."

Drew calmed down suddenly then just nodded in understanding. "That's the reason why you did that with Giselle?"

"Yeah…" he said, sighing heavily. He looked down at his hands for a moment.

Silence overwhelmed the two.

Drew was still left in shock over the news he just heard. It would be hard for him to get used to this. He knew that for a fact.

"Can you help me?" Paul asked, breaking the silence that formed between them.

His friend narrowed his eyes at him and raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

"I'm stressing myself out over the negative possibilities that might happen between Dawn and I. I don't want her to find out the truth about me, and I don't want her to find out what I did."

"If you keep thinking of the negative possibilities, you're only going to make your life harder than what it already is. I suggest, stop thinking negative and start thinking positive." His friend suggested, nodding his head. "And if you really don't want her to know, act as if you're not hiding anything. Hopefully nothing bad will occur."

For once, a smile rose on Paul's face. He let his hand out for Drew to shake, but Drew only stared at his hand for a moment. He was contemplating on shaking his hand or not, after what he just heard, he didn't know what to do.

Sighing, he shook his hand and smiled.

Drew would keep his promise, because that's what best friend's do.

xxx

"Where are you taking me?" Dawn questioned, having to see nothing, considering her own boyfriend tied a black band around her eyes.

When he finally stopped her from walking up a dozen of steps, he pulled off the black band from her eyes and pointed at the building in front of them.

"This is my old school."

She glanced up at the words engraved upon the building. It read 'Veilstone High'. She furrowed her eyebrows together, looking at him in confusion. "Um?"

"I thought I should tell you some things about me. Starting here," he said. He grabbed her hand in his and guided her inside the school. Luckily, the doors were opened because he wasn't in the mood of breaking in.

Paul brought her inside of the school and walked slowly with her down the halls. Dawn stared at the lockers on each side of them, remaining quiet.

"I used to get bullied here continuously." He started, "I was the only guy that wore all black and just stood out from all of the other students. There was this group of guys that always talked shit about me, and they always bullied me.

"They threw me in dumpsters, they gang up on me in the restroom, and they even destroy the things that I create, or created. But, the main guy that was a part of that group was Cato."

"Cato used to go to the same school as you?" Dawn questioned, sort of shocked by this news.

He nodded, however. "Yeah, and he was the biggest bully yet. That's why I hate his guts so much."

"Well that explains everything…" Dawn murmured, turning her eyes elsewhere.

When Paul stopped at a locker that had nothing but graffiti all over it, he turned to Dawn. "This was my locker,"

She returned her eyes on him for a moment, then narrowed her eyes at the locker. Nothing but cruel words was placed on his locker such as Freak, Emo, Crazy, Gay, Pussy, Retard, etc. She could only feel tears welling up inside of her, but she blinked them back. "Oh my god…"

"Yeah, they were some fucking assholes anyway." He began walking again, brushing pass her while shoving his hands inside his pockets. "I grew up without parents; they died when I was little, in a car crash."

"I..I'm so sorry," she was beginning to feel sympathy for him.

"I stay with my older brother though, Reggie." He said, "We have been poor for a couple years because we didn't have parents, but Reggie ended up getting a job at a Pokémon Center and earned a lot of money for us to survive. That is the reason why I'm alive right now, I guess."

"You sure had a tough life…" Dawn frowned, grabbing his hand with hers.

Paul sighed, turning to her. "Yeah, I did. But now since you came into my life, everything began to turn brighter."

Dawn smiled lightly, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. She was still in total confusion over what she dealt with the previous night, but she wasn't going to ask any questions. All of it sounded so ridiculous to her, anyway.

xxx

Dawn walked down a sidewalk, feeling cold as ever because of the wind crashing onto her flesh. She wish she had brought a jacket to warm her up, though. Now, she was going to freeze her ass off walking home. If only she had thought about bringing a jacket earlier, she wouldn't be in this situation at all.

"Dawn Berlitz?" a voice said.

The blunette stopped in her tracks, taken to a sudden surprise when she heard a voice from behind her. After a moment, she turned her body around and saw a girl with brown hair flowing across her shoulders. Her face looked very familiar, however, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"You know who I am." The girl responded, smiling swiftly at the blunette. "And you also know who Paul Sumpter is, now am I right or am I wrong?"

_Giselle, of course. _Dawn said defiantly through her head.

"What do you want?" Dawn growled, becoming angry all of a sudden. She just didn't like this girl one bit, she didn't know why, she just didn't like her.

"Nothing, just wanted to meet Paul's girlfriend in person, that's all." She beamed, beginning to brush pass her. Giselle stopped, however, as if she forgot to say something. "Oh, and by the way, he isn't exactly as innocent as you think he is."

**Author's Note: Cliffy, hehe. **

**Don't kill me okay! Just wanted to leave you guys in a complete mindfuck, el oh el. And sorry to say, but I don't have a preview for next chapter because I haven't got to write it yet, so boooo. But trust me, that's even better because you guys would be dying to know what happens next. (; **

**What did you guys think of me using Trip as Paul's next victim? I don't want you guys to hate me for that! Haha, I personally like Trip on the anime and I personally ship him with Iris. Hehe, they remind me of an Ikarishipping 2.0, well that's just my opinion. Um, yeah, if you guys like really love Trip, don't murder me! Haha, I'm mad at myself too lol.**

**Please review. :D and I promise I will try to update soon.**


	13. Honesty Is Always the Best Policy

**Author's Note: Ahem. Me is back with another update, hip hip HORRAY! And the crowd goes wild! Lol…no lmao. Happy New Year by the way. 2013, come at me bro (-: Anyway – I knew you guys were going to go coo coo bananas with that part with Paul killing Trip. Yes, I must say that his "murders" became way crazier than usual. That is, because, he became angrier throughout the chapters. He's going through a lot of stress, so of course this grumpy teen is going to be as pissed as ever, el oh el. **

**Ummmmm. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains a bit of self harm, and very strong sexual content – another chapter that fits the rating on this story. **

**You guys haven't forgotten about Cato, right?**

"_What do you want?" Dawn growled, becoming angry all of a sudden. She just didn't like this girl one bit, she didn't know why, she just didn't like her._

"_Nothing, just wanted to meet Paul's girlfriend in person, that's all." She beamed, beginning to brush pass her. Giselle stopped, however, as if she forgot to say something. "Oh, and by the way, he isn't exactly as innocent as you think he is."_

Those last few words she had heard from that brown haired girl had kept ringing through her ears. Dawn just couldn't stop bringing herself back to the ridiculous things she has heard and seen. The police questioning her about the deaths that had recent contact with Paul, the researches she had did about them, and Giselle leaving her mindfucked with that last sentence.

She was so confused. All of this didn't make sense to her, at all. Well at least, only these things didn't make sense to her. Dawn stared at the glistening water in front of her eyes, letting her hands rest on the sandy floor. She tried so hard to fight off those thoughts at the back of her brain, but it just kept coming back to her. It was like it was supposed to keep coming back to her. As if, it's a sign, a certain sign that's trying to tell her something. She just shook her head quickly then furrowed her eyebrows together. She grabbed her phone that was in her pocket and quickly scrolled through her contacts for Paul's name. When she found his name, she just couldn't help but stare at it for a while. More thoughts were fluttering through her brain at this moment. She was wondering if she could call him and ask him questions or don't call him and ask questions.

Dawn was desperate to find out what the hell is going on, so why not call him? She took a risk and pressed dial, placing the phone gently against her ear so she can hear the rings on the other line.

The phone rang about three times, and yet he hadn't answered just yet. She was beginning to become impatient suddenly. Since when he takes _this_ long to answer the phone? Much to her surprise, he didn't answer the phone at all. It just went straight to voicemail.

Frowning, she stared down at her phone, letting her thumb rest on the screen, above his contact name. She was debating on calling him again, just to see if he would pick up, or choose otherwise. All she wanted to know was the truth; she just wanted to know if Paul isn't hiding anything from her.

"Hey,"

Dawn's head snapped up after she heard a familiar voice. It sounded so soft, yet so rough. The voice sounded like it belonged to a male she known for a little while. Raising an eyebrow, she turned her head to the voice it belonged to and found herself looking at Paul's old bully, Cato.

No words came out of her mouth; however, she just stared at him silently then turned her eyes back to the water she was previously looking at. Since she was in Lake Verity, of course she wouldn't miss the sight of the beautiful view in front of her. She loved going to this lake because this is where she could think about all the things that's going on in her life. This is where she can actually come up with things to _do _with in life.

"Something wrong?" Cato asked her, now sitting down by her side.

Dawn just shook her head and didn't say anything. She wasn't in the mood to talk and she didn't want to talk to him, especially since he is friends with Giselle, or really good friends with her. Or so she thought.

Cato just sighed, staring at the water as well. The silence that had formed between them stayed for quite a while, now. He was dying for her to say something, because obviously there is something wrong. But he couldn't quite get a clue of what was wrong with her. She looked sad in the face and all he wanted to do was comfort her. He just wanted to make her feel better, if he ever can.

"It's just that everything is so confusing these days…" Dawn spoke.

Cato was surprised to finally hear the blunette say something. He thought she would stay quiet for a little longer, especially since mostly girls are the type to give the silent treatment constantly. Well, as far as he knows.

"That's just the way life is," he responded, narrowing his eyes at her finally.

Dawn looked down at her phone once more, frowning again when she saw Paul's name. Cato followed her eyes down to her phone and spotted his name. He guessed there was something going down with her and Paul again. What could it be this time?

"What did he do?" he asked immediately.

Her eyes quickly traveled onto Cato's eyes and she placed her phone inside her pocket immediately. "Nothing," she responded rather quickly, smiling her best to prove that nothing is wrong. She didn't want him to know what was wrong anyway; it wasn't even any of his business.

"Your face sure doesn't look like nothing. I can tell when something is bothering a girl," he said, "So tell me, what's wrong?"

"It's none of your damn business." She snapped, becoming irritated already. "Why do you even care anyway? I don't understand, really."

Cato sighed, "I care because I like you, okay?"

At the sound of those words, she was immediately left speechless. He _likes _her? Oh god, this can't be good. But she's with Paul! Doesn't he know about that? He should know already after looking at her phone while Paul's name was on the screen.

"You like me…" she whispered, staring at the sandy floor this time. She didn't want to look at him, heck; she didn't even want to be around this guy in the first place. "Why do you like me?"

A thought occurred to his brain after a moment. Why _did _he like her? He barely even knew this girl and yet he likes her. But, what was the reason, really? Was it because she's the most beautiful girl he has ever seen? Was it because her smile is breathtaking? Or was it because she looked like she needed someone by her side?

"I don't know," he finally said, sighing. "There's just something about you that I like and I just… can't stay away from it."

"You do know that I have a boyfriend… right?" Dawn muttered quickly, letting her gulp down that big lump growing in her throat. "And it's Paul, in case you didn't know." she confirmed.

All Cato could feel right now was envy building inside his chest. He surely wasn't surprised to hear that Paul is her boyfriend, but he was surely ticked off that Paul got to her before he did. What does Paul have that he doesn't? He was just a useless emo guy that is always walking around depressed. He remembered Paul as the boy who would always walk down the halls, in Veilstone High, with an annoyed expression placed on his face. Paul never tried to make an attempt to make friends; he always wanted to exclude himself from everyone else. As far as Cato remembers, Paul hated everyone and everything; he believed that is why he loved messing with him so much back in Veilstone High. He just wanted to see if Paul will finally stand up to his ground and prove to everyone that he does have some balls.

As he sees Paul now, he finally grew some balls and let his anger take over him. Cato could give Paul some props for finally breaking out of his cold exterior. He thought Paul will never find the courage to defend himself. Basically, it was like Cato and his friends were trying to test Paul by bullying him through their whole high school year. They just wanted to see if Paul could prove to everyone that he doesn't give a shit of what they do to him. That way, they could see if Paul is really a tough guy or not. Turns out, he wasn't that much of a tough guy back in Veilstone High. Cato guessed it was because it was one person vs five others, which included himself. _That pretty much wasn't fair for Paul,_ Cato thought.

Paul surely changed a lot, now. As far as he knows, Giselle _did _mention Paul being a murderer.

"I'd be very careful, if I were you." Cato responded, glancing at the water to avoid eye contact with Dawn. He could already tell that confusion was filling inside her face right now, but heck, he wasn't surprised either. Of course, Paul would never admit the truth about him to her, because he loves her. Cato knows Paul so well; he could read this guy like a book. He knew Paul would have a weakness, and that was her. Dawn is his weakness, and if anything was to happen to this girl, lord knows what could happen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn seemed like she was growing defensive.

Cato looked at Dawn and noticed that frustrated look on her face. "Nothing," he responded, glancing away finally. He wasn't going to tell her the truth, that's _Paul's _job, not his.

xxx

Dawn's legs were propped up slightly with her laptop against her knees. She was busy googling everything just to get some answers, but she got nothing as she surfed the internet. Dawn was in her bedroom while doing this and it was already midnight; she still hasn't heard from Paul and she was just wondering what exactly he could be doing.

Her brain was starting to hurt for thinking too much. It was like too much stress was being held against her and it's just putting her into a really bad mood. She wanted to be stress free, but obviously that's impossible.

Dawn turned her eyes to her dresser and stared at a piece of glass just lying down there. She wondered how exactly a piece of glass ended up there, but she was more eager to know what piece of furniture or dish had broke. She grabbed the glass in her hands, then stared at it for a moment. Her heart was bothering her and her brain was telling her to harm herself and she'll feel better. But, will she really feel better after harming herself? Self-harm is a huge deal and she didn't want to be one of those type of people that does that just because she is depressed.

Of course, she was naïve and listened to that little voice in her brain and let the glass slide across the skin of her wrist. Blood was rushing through it and all she could do was stare at it for quite a bit. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she immediately fought them back. No, she wasn't going to cry, not just yet.

There was a soft knock luring through her window, which had her thoughts escape out of her brain quickly. She narrowed her eyes at the window to see Paul pointing at the window for her to open it for him. She was, of course, surprised to see him here, but then again she was relieved because he looked okay.

Dawn pressed the exit button on her laptop, and closed it gently. She quickly threw the glass that she was holding elsewhere, where it wouldn't be in Paul's sight. She didn't want Paul questioning her about why she is harming herself, or anything. She, of course, knew he was going to spot her bloody wrist, however.

Dawn climbed off of her bed after a moment, making her way over to her window. She pulled her window up then moved back slightly in order for him to come in. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly. She noticed Paul didn't have his brand new mask on his face, but she wasn't going to question him about it.

Paul climbed inside after a moment, and then glanced at his eager girlfriend. "Just wanted to see you," he responded with a smile.

Dawn smiled lightly for a little while, until it turned down to a slight, not very noticeable, frown. Paul, however, noticed this frown and he raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong?" he questioned.

Dawn bit the inside of her cheek, then glanced away. "Nothing," she sounded cheerful, but it was more forcefully. She sat down on her bed and just intertwined her own hands together. "Nothing's wrong, I promise."

Paul nodded, walking over to her. He sat on her right side, which was on his left, and leaned against her light blue pillow, resting his back against it. His eyes were staring at her intensely, as if he was trying to figure out if something is wrong with her or not. She looked like there was _something _going on with her, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. He also found it weird how she was acting less cheerful, but more silent. "Dawn," he demanded, his voice becoming cold and harsh.

The blunette just sighed heavily, and then slowly turned her eyes to him. Her eyes were softening when she stared into those intense onyx orbs. She didn't want to tell him what was wrong. She didn't want to start questioning him about the things she was confused about it. What if he becomes angry with her if she questions him about something ridiculous?

"What?" she whispered; her lips trembling slightly.

Paul let his fingers touch the soft skin of her arm gently, letting it rest on her arm for quite a bit. "What's bothering you?" he asked, curious to know why she is acting strangely.

Sighing, Dawn looked down at her hands, not wanting to bring up the topic at all. Why does Paul have to care about her so much? Maybe because since he is her boyfriend, of course he is going to care about her and wonder why she is acting so strangely.

"I don't wanna talk about it... It's nothing, really." She shook her head, denying her last few words immediately. Obviously, it isn't nothing, but it _is_ something.

"I don't believe you." He confessed, giving her arm a slight squeeze, playfully. "I just want to know what's wrong, that's all."

Frowning, she glanced at him and began speaking in run on sentences. "A police officer came into my house and asked me if I knew Molly Simpson, Ursula Heavensberg, Conway Toretto, and many other people that had contact with you recently, but I didn't know what to say, I was just confused — I am confused, actually. I don't know what he means — I surfed through google and just found out some information about Molly, Ursula, and Conway — heck, weird thing is I know these people! And then—"

"Relax," Paul said. The blunette just stared at him questionably, then sighed loudly. Paul knew this can't be good. She already knows about the ones he had murdered, but does she know that he is a murderer? If she does, why would she be here with him, or even let him inside of her house as a matter of fact?

Dawn stared at him intensely, and then just let thoughts roll through her brain again. She asked him the first thing that has been on her mind for the longest, and she just wants a simple answer from him. "Are you hiding something from me?"

Paul stared at her for a moment, having said nothing at all just yet. Yes, he is hiding something from her, but he just didn't know how to tell her the truth. He kills people, and he had sex with Giselle because he didn't want Dawn to know the truth about him. Which, of course, would be him being a killer.

He noticed Dawn's wrist was bleeding, and he wondered if she self harmed herself. Did she? No, she wouldn't, she's not like him, anyway, she's way different. But, if she did harm herself, he guessed it was because of the police issue. Or the things she's finding out that _has _to do with him, recently.

"I think you're gorgeous," he told her with a gentle smile, avoiding the topic they were recently on. He reached for Dawn's hand once more to bring her wrist closer to his face. "And I'm not just saying that, I actually mean it. The problem is, you don't know the real me. I can guarantee you'll never want anything to do with someone so terrible once you found out who I really am." He sighed. "I like you, Dawn; I'm just trying to protect you from myself."

"What are you talking about?" she sniffed. Paul shook his head and pressed his lips to Dawn's open wrist softly, sucking the blood coming from her wounded wrist. "You aren't a vampire, are you?" she asked him, beginning to get a bit frightened.

He mumbled against her skin, "No," Paul licked his lips and let her arm drop back down to her side. "I'm way worse."

Dawn's heart felt as though it were beating right out of her chest. He's way worse. What could that possibly mean? She was becoming entirely confused at this moment. Hell, she's already confused. She's been confused for quite a while already, and yet she _still_ doesn't have answers. When is someone going to give her answers already?

"What do you mean?"

Paul sighed again and brushed the hair out of her face. "I hurt people… I _kill _people." He told her, unsure. He never thought he would someday be telling the girl he almost loved that he was actually murdering people she knew and went to school with. Paul had expected her to run off or do something to hurt him, but she just stood there, looking up at him with her tear-filled eyes glistening.

After a few minutes of an exchanged glance between the two, Dawn finally pulled her hand away from his and shook her head, fighting back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Very amusing," she half-laughed. "Don't tell me if you don't want to. It was just to make conversation anyway…"

"I'm actually…telling the truth? I like you, Dawn; you're everything I could ever hope for." Paul admitted, staring into her blue orbs gently.

"So, you _do_ kill people…?" she murmured, not sure if this is real or not. It sounded so unrealistic, but then she recalled that day when he saved her from almost getting raped. He did kill all of those guys right in front of her, and that of course, wasn't a nightmare. She gulped slightly and just didn't know what to say. Would that mean… he killed all those people Officer Hartnett had mentioned?

"Yes," he confirmed. "I know you must be thinking I'm crazy, but… I would never hurt you, I promise, I would kill myself if I ever even think of hurting you." He confessed, resting his palm against her cheek gently.

Dawn just remained silent and let her eyes rest on his for quite a bit. She wasn't feeling surprised, as a matter of fact. It wasn't really that surprising because she _had _seen him kill those guys back in that alley, late at night. It was like she knew all along that he is a killer, but she never convinced herself to believe so. She always believed otherwise. But for some reason, she wasn't scared to be around this boy, even though he kills people.

"I don't care," she said, referring to the part where he told her he is a killer. "You're not hiding anything else from me, are you?" she was only asking to make sure. She wanted their relationship to have no secrets between them.

"No," he said, knowing damn well he is lying about that part. If she knew about him having sex with Giselle just because she was going to threaten him about telling her, Dawn, the truth, Dawn would hate his guts with a dying passion. It would be a scene where the girl is screaming so hard in agony while tears streamed down her face, and the boy couldn't do anything, but say 'I'm sorry' over thousands of times. He wasn't looking forward for that to happen, at all.

He was surprised that Dawn hasn't even left him just yet, because his biggest secret _is _him being a killer, and now that she knows, she didn't leave him. She didn't even cast a look of fear represent on her face to show that she's afraid of him.

Paul let his thumb brush her cheeks gently as a gentle smile formed onto Dawn's face. She moved her head slightly, leaving her eyes on his.

The two stared at each other for a while, remaining silent. Paul's eyes lingered down to her neck and the first thing he did was move his head down to her neck and place a gentle kiss against her flesh. Dawn's eyes closed shut and she let Paul kiss her neck gently and softly. Dawn liked the feeling of his lips pressing against her neck; it just made her feel really good and satisfying.

Her lips betrayed her suddenly when a moan escaped from them. Paul smirked against her neck when he heard his girlfriend's voice. He loved the way she sounded when she moaned; it drove him crazy on the inside. It's like he just wanted to devour her entirely.

Dawn moved her lips to his bangs that were covering his forehead, and waiting for Paul to bring his face back up to hers. When he finally did, Dawn pressed her lips against his and their lips both moved in synch. Heavy breathing was escaping from her lips while Paul's hands were lifting up her shirt slowly. Dawn pulled away from the kiss however, pushing Paul's hands away from her shirt. Paul only looked at her in confusion, but realized she was taking her own shirt off. As if, she wanted to take the lead.

She grabbed hold of the back of her bra, unclasping the clasp that held her bra together. Paul just watched the moment, in need of her. She threw her bra to the side and let Paul admire her breasts. His eyes never left them; he just kept staring at her beautiful features. Dawn blushed, though, and then stripped off her shorts that were previously on her body. Paul was desperately trying to calm his hormones, but considering it was kinda hard for him since his _girlfriend _was right there getting _naked _in front of his eyes, he couldn't calm them.

Dawn bit down on her lip seductively, smiling at Paul. "You like what you see?" she asked; almost becoming embarrassed by the question. Never has she ever thought she would ever have the courage to say something so sexual like that. This would be her second time having sex, so she wasn't used to acting so seductive this way. But, it doesn't hurt to try, right? Every girl is a freak; it just takes the right guy to bring it out of her.

She placed her hands on the lace of her panties and just giggled lightly when she saw Paul staring directly at what she was currently doing. She slowly stripped off her panties and stared at him directly with nothing on.

Slowly, she climbed on top of him, sitting on his lap. Paul felt himself becoming nervous just by how close she was to him. He had all of his clothing on, but yet she had none of her clothing on. What was she planning on doing?

A smirk crossed his lips immediately.

"Wanna play a game, Paul?" she questioned; her voice sounding seductive once more. Paul quickly nodded, and somehow placed his hands against her waist, his hands gripping it slightly.

"The person to get teased without letting anything take over them, wins. But if the first person that gets teased, while some type of pleasure leaves out of their system, loses." She smiled brightly, excited to get her little game on the road. Paul just raised his eyebrows, then smirked.

"Game on," he said, his eyes hardening slightly on her. She giggled then let her arms wrap around his neck. She pressed her lips against his ear, and whispered something. "Don't get mad when you lose," she giggled, pulling away.

Paul just rolled his eyes and looked at her with confidence. "Actually, _you're _going to lose, girls are _easy _to destroy." He confirmed; a smirk sliding against his lips.

A look of anger flashed through Dawn's face, but then it soon softened. She rolled her eyes and pushed him closer to her so his chest can be pressed against her bare chest.

She slowly let her hips grind against him, and Paul immediately felt himself growing on the inside of his pants. _Fuck, _he thought, becoming frustrated already. So her game will be _dry humping _him, oh god, Paul didn't expect for Dawn to do something like this. Hell, he didn't even think a very innocent girl like her will have a freaky side like this. But, he couldn't say that he didn't like this side of her; he loved it.

Her eyes closed shut immediately as she let herself grind against him with his clothes on. He didn't know how exactly she could feel some sort of pleasure with his clothes on, heck; he didn't know how a lot of girls could feel pleasure with such weird things. The thought of Dawn using a dildo got him very turned on, though. _Crap, I should've never thought of that, _he cursed in his mind.

Hot moans escaped from Dawn's mouth as she pushed Paul closer to her with her arms. "Paul," she moaned lightly, continuing to grind against him as she felt a jolt of pleasure run through her spine. God, did she loved this feeling, of course it was sort of weird for her to be doing something like this, but heck she's not the only girl that would do something as crazy as this. Most girls do much worse with their boyfriend's.

The sound of her moaning his name always made him go insane. God, did she sound so fucking sexy when she moans. Her voice was so low, and very seductive. With all the girls he ever had sex with; their moans were the most annoying thing that ever came from them. Some were high pitched and squeaky, and just plain annoying. But with Dawn, it was different. Her voice wasn't annoying and it sounded just perfect. It's to the point that it's making him _turned on._

"Oh fuck," she moaned a little loudly. She moved her hips a little faster against him, her breathing becoming heavy at every second. She sounded like she was close to reaching the climax, but Paul wasn't going to let that happen.

_Fuck it, _he said in his head, whipping her around as he hovered over her small body. He knew he already lost the game at this moment, but he doesn't give a fuck. Dawn just giggled when she realized she won and just smirked at him.

Paul didn't say anything, he just kissed her neck hungrily, which made Dawn moan quickly. Her moan sounded louder this time and Paul just lost it, he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to make her feel the best pleasure she could ever feel. Dawn let her arms wrap around his back, taking off that leather jacket he was wearing before beginning to pull up his black shirt. She pulled it up above his head as he helped her get it off of him.

Dawn whimpered once more; loving the closeness of Paul's gratifying body on top of her. Her motions became more frantic until she finally unhooked the taunting belt on his jeans and tossed it to the floor. Paul unzipped his fly for her, and kissed her more.

He moved his lips down to her breasts, her stomach, finally making his way down to her weak spot that so desperately desired to be attended to. He glanced up at her teasingly with an eyebrow raised. "Do you mind?" he questioned.

Dawn blushed in embarrassment, then shook her head quickly. "No, it's fine." She nodded.

Paul smirked, then opened her legs slowly so he could have some space for the treatment he was about to give her. He teased her lightly with just the tip of his tongue. A jolt of pleasure immediately rose up her body this time. Dawn just giggled, then glared down at him. "Don't tease me like that!" she hissed.

Paul laughed, "Fine," he said, beginning to do the real thing. His tongue rolled around her soft spot and all she could do was moan in pleasure, letting her hand dive into his hair to push him closer to her entrance. This obviously meant he was doing it correctly for her to be doing that.

"God," she moaned, her eyes closing tightly. Her body arched up slightly when she felt Paul's tongue moving faster against her. Geezus, did this boy know how to make her feel good.

Paul was becoming happier and happier at the sound of her moans. He had to admit, he liked doing this to her; he liked making her feel good. He never thought he would ever get into a freaky situation with Dawn like this. He always thought she was the innocent type. Turns out that _freaky _side of hers finally broke out of her.

"Paul!" she nearly screamed in pleasure, her insides trembling as she felt him giving the most pleasuring thing she has ever felt. Paul smirked, then moved back up to her face, his body pressing against hers this time.

"You taste so fucking good," he commented, pressing his lips against hers this time so she could taste herself. She moaned lightly against his lips, feeling his fingers move down to her entrance and rub her gently. Lord, is this boy making her cannon fire, legitimately.

Dawn wrapped her legs around Paul's waist and pulled his jeans, along with his boxers, down to his ankles; her loud gasp filled the soundless room when she felt his warmness against her thigh.

Paul smirked, continuing to rub her soft spot slowly. She looked like she wanted him to increase the pace, however, so he did. Of course, her moans became louder, but not too loud because she didn't want to get caught in this situation with Paul by her mom. Lord knows what her mother's reaction would be.

Paul pulled his fingers out of her, which only made Dawn frown in disappointment. This only made Paul smirk wider at her; he wasn't going to finish her off that way. He just wanted to tease her the best way he could, so now they're both even.

To please her, he pressed against her sensitive spot with his length. His nerves were begging him to go further, but he wasn't sure if she was going to feel some sort of pain again. He believed this is her second time having sex.

Dawn didn't want him to stop. She dug her fingernails into his back, instructing him to move farther inside of her, and begged for him to never let go of her. Paul began to move again, thrusting into her as their bodies moved in synch. Soon enough, Dawn began to moan, abruptly and loudly.

"_Dawn?" _a voice called in concern.

Dawn was immediately left in surprise, but she lowered her voice. Paul just smirked in amusement, however, while she responded to her mother. "I'm fine mom, I just fell that's all – but I'm fine!" she yelled, chuckling lightly.

"_Okay!" _her mother responded.

Paul shook his head, then whispered, "You liar."

"Whatever," she giggled.

Paul continued to thrust into her, each of their breaths rasping. Paul's face dropped into the girl's shoulder, gliding himself into her as pure pleasure shivered up his spine and through his entire body with every movement.

The sounds she was making made him almost lose it, but he held on for her, letting his hips buck exasperatingly. He could feel nearly every inch inside of the delicate girl; glossy and intensely hot.

She gripped his body and arched her back as they moved together. Her nails dug into his skin, leaving red scrapes down his back. His movements increased even faster. The bed was nearly screeching and jerking beneath them; the headboard lightly pounded against the wall like a quickened heartbeat. She threw her head back into the pillow, letting a final moan escape from her mouth. He let out a low moan himself, Dawn's legs shuddering beneath Paul's as she reached her end. It wasn't a second later until Paul crashed down atop of her.

They were both breathing heavily and roughly. Dawn just stared up at the boy that had sweat dripping from his bangs. His bangs, of course, was messily falling over his forehead. After a while, he finally spoke to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, hoping for the girl he sincerely fallen for would be okay. She nodded her head in confirmation and found herself giggling lightly once more.

"I've never been caught up into a situation like this," she laughed.

"Kinda figured," he laughed as well, smiling. "But I like that side of you, it's pretty… _sexy." _he smirked, pressing his lips softly against hers. Dawn giggled lightly against his lips, then returned the soft kiss he was giving her.

**Author's Note: Okay, ummm. Wow. O_O**

**That little sex scene with Dawn and Paul was very sexual, don't cha think? Haha. xD But, I don't know, since Paul is bad ass and all, I would make him do such a thing. But, for Dawn, hmmmmm, who knew she would have such a freaky side with Paul! El oh el, I apologize for that. (:**

**Anyway, I have one question for you dudes. Did you think Dawn was going to freak out with Paul telling her the truth? Or did you think she was going to act like the way she reacted in this chapter? Let me know your thoughts in the reviews. :D**

**Uh oh, and Paul hasn't told her the truth about Giselle…**


	14. This Time I'm Not Scared

**Author's Note: Hola mi amigos, como estas? **

**Um. This chapter is based on Paul's **_**realistic dream**_** that he is currently having in the story, at the moment. Since the last chapter was left off in Dawn's bedroom, of course he is sleeping with her and dreaming at the same exact time. The dream, of course, would take place in his past back in high school and how he had became a **_**killer**_**. I guess you could say he is "reliving" his life back at Veilstone High.**

_The hallways were filled with people chattering up a storm while opening their lockers, gathering their things together. It always gets this noisy whenever class ends and this always annoyed Paul. He was sitting down on the hard floor in front of his locker with a notebook in his hands, writing a story. Headphones were over his ears, blocking out the noise surrounded upon him. He was listening to Unbreakable by Fireflight, a relaxing rock song for him he liked to listen to. For some reason this song always reminded him of his life in this high school, he didn't know why though, it just did. _

_Paul loved writing dark stories, however, it always let his thoughts out onto just plain white paper. So many words can describe his life that he didn't know how to put it all together. The story he was writing, though, was a story he had made up himself, which happened to be a fictional story. It was about a boy who had always been bullied his whole life, and then one day he loses it and kills everybody he comes across. Paul guessed he had a passion for writing horror stories, but that didn't mean he was crazy. He was right in the head; of course, he just liked to write crazy fiction. _

_He scribbled down words onto the plain white paper, getting lost into his writing. The music was blocking out all the noise from the background, so he couldn't hear anyone creep up on him if they were to. After a while, he placed his pencil down on his paper and looked up just to see if anyone were to creep up on him. Turns out, there wasn't. All he spotted was two girls just passing by him to get their locker that is across from his. He stared at the girl with long blonde hair, while she was opening her locker. His eyes were locked on her legs, bringing its way up to her leather black jacket which was covering her light pink shirt. Her name was Mini McGuinness; Paul always felt something for this girl. The only problem was that she was dating Cato Langsworth, the popular jock of the football team. Paul always despised Cato cause of him always fucking around with him and his friends. Not just that, he also hated how he got to have Mini._

_Her best friend, Effy Stonem, which happened to have a brother named Trip Stonem, kept glancing his way however. Paul always found that strange for some reason. She had brown hair along with blue eyes, and she was always seen with dark make up. Her fashion style was pretty different; one day she's like a hot school girl, then the next day she's like a goth, depressing girl. Today, she was wearing a long gray dressy shirt along with fish net stockings and black combat boots. Her hair was straight down, and of course, her makeup was dark, as always. She was also wearing a long golden necklace with pearls attached to it. He had to say that he liked her style, she seemed different._

_Paul tore his eyes off of Mini and Effy and let his eyes linger down to his work. He didn't want some stupid feelings he had for a girl distract him from doing his work. As he pushed Mini and her beautiful self off of his mind, he returned back to scribbling words down onto his paper._

_Effy bit down on her lip when she realized Paul wasn't looking their way anymore. She just sighed, then turned to her locker, opening it as she gathered her things together. She couldn't help but speak out the first thing that was on her mind. "I think he's quite a mystery," she mentioned._

_Mini closed her locker after getting her things, and then turned to Effy when she heard her say something. "What?" not taking heard of what she had said._

"_I think__** he's **__a mystery," she repeated once more, fixing up her locker which was currently messy. Boy did she hate having so many things in her freaking locker. She blamed her classes for giving her so much work to do. A groan escaped her lips when she struggled to get her English book out._

_Mini couldn't help but laugh at that statement; she found it hilarious that her own best friend could have feelings for a guy like Paul. "What do you even see in him?" she said lowly._

"_And what do you even see in Cato?" Effy snapped back, narrowing her eyes at Mini. Mini's face just turned into all seriousness. She was beginning to become upset, but she held her anger back though. She didn't want to fight with her best friend._

_Mini smiled softly then glanced at Paul sitting down on the floor. She found it amusing how he always sat there to write in that stupid notebook of his. He never even says a word unless a teacher calls on him, which clearly annoyed her. Mini turned her eyes back to Effy and let her smile drop down slightly. "He's always wearing all black, seeming as if his life is hopeless. Don't you think that's pretty scary, Eff?"_

_Her friend closed her locker when she finally got her English book out, looking at Mini with an annoyed expression. She brushed pass Mini, beginning to walk away from the girl. She always hated when Mini tried to convince her to stop having interest in him. Effy couldn't help that, though, Mini needed to understand that. She needed to understand that she's totally opposite from her, and that she will never have the same interests as her. Effy honestly couldn't understand what Mini saw in Cato, though._

_Mini caught up to Effy and let out a breath of air. She sighed, continuing to rant on about Paul. "I'm not trying to hurt you Eff, I'm just looking out for you."_

"_Yeah, whatever," Effy chuckled, rolling her eyes. "You just can't accept the fact that I'm different from you and I like things that you don't. Well, for example; Paul. I like him and you don't, as a matter of fact, everyone doesn't. I'm like the only odd one that likes him."_

_Mini just nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, you are," she said. "And you never even spoke to him."_

"_Sometimes I think I was born backwards," Effy insisted, glancing back at Paul, however. He was still writing in that notebook, which happened to be one of things she had admired about him. "You know, come out my mom the wrong way." Effy turned her eyes forward then stopped walking, leaning against a random locker that she didn't know. Mini groaned and just stood in front of her, taken into confusion at the words that left her mouth._

_Mini just looked at Effy and nodded her head as if she knew exactly where her best friend was getting at. In truth though, there was just some things about her that she didn't understand. Effy has always been weird, and she gets weirder and weirder every time. She guessed if Effy was normal, she wouldn't be Effy anymore, she would just be a stranger or some sort._

"_The people I should love, I hate. And the people I should hate… I love."_

"_Do you want me to talk to him for you?" Mini suggested, changing the topic. Effy narrowed her eyes at Mini and just crossed her arms. Was she seriously asking her if she can talk to Paul for her? She could just do it herself; she didn't need Mini's help to talk to a guy. But probably she did since the things she says are so confusing, but that's just the way she is. Effy liked being different, just like Paul._

"_You're serious?" she asked, as if she heard correctly. _

_Mini nodded with a smile, chuckling. "I guess I understand what you mean… you have deep feelings for him, so I think it's best to talk to him for you."_

"_I'm surprised to hear something good for a change." Effy commented, brushing past her once more, walking away. Mini just let her walk off and took her comment rudely. She crossed her arms and just glared at her back as she continued walking away. She was surprised to hear something good for a change, how lovely._

"_Well then, Eff, I'm sure Paul would get something good for a change." Mini murmured. Obviously, she was seeking for a dark and devious plan, which involves Cato._

_xxx_

_Paul was still sitting in the same spot, writing in his notebook. Suddenly, he felt his headphones being forcefully pushed down at the back of his head, wrapping around his neck. He then saw his notebook being flew to the floor before he felt a lock of a large hand grab him by the neck, slapping him into the locker. He had been forced up to stand just by another pair of hands. When he stared at the figures bullying him, he recognized the one grabbing him by the neck happened to be Blake, a boy with spiky black hair. The one who had him stand up aggressively had been Cato, of course. The last three guys stood behind, eyeing him with a look that only meant "mess with us, and we'll kill you."_

"_Emo Boy still writing stupid shit inside his notebook?" Blake sneered, laughing in his face. Paul's onyx eyes glared into his soul. He was hoping that it would somewhat scare him, but turns out it didn't. _

"_I bet he's writing about two gay guys having bloody sex. Watch him be one of them," Cato commented, glaring at Paul right back with an evil smirk crossing his lips. The guys in the back laughed at Cato's statement and just nodded in agreement._

_Paul's hands were resting on Blake's hand that was grabbing him by the neck. Fuck, was this guy trying to kill him? He could barely breathe and he was struggling to remove that hand away from his neck._

"_Fuck you," Paul forced out harshly; his voice sounding deep and cold. _

_Cato only raised his eyebrow and got up in his face. "Excuse me?" Blake backed away, letting free of Paul's neck. Cato grabbed Paul aggressively by the collar of his shirt, bringing his face closer to his. "Repeat that again, Freak." _

"_I said 'Fuck. You.'" Paul repeated, saying his words with a pause so this asshole can get the fucking meaning. Turns out, it only made Cato even more pissed off, but Paul didn't care. His face was met with a hard punch in the face; his body crashing onto the ground._

_A bunch of laughs were coming from the other guys, watching as the hopeless boy lie down on the ground weak. All Paul could do was curse at them, but he never had the courage to fight back. That's what Cato found amusing the most about this guy; he was weak and useless. He never even tried to defend himself, which only made him a punk. "You are such a punk. When are you going to fight your own battles?" Cato kicked him hard in the stomach for closure. He then left with the rest of the guys walking down the hallway, disappearing to wherever they went off to. Paul just lied down on the ground, hopeless, feeling blood dripping from his lips._

_Sometimes I wish I __**could**__ fight my own battles, Paul thought._

_xxx_

_After going to the nurse, he was back on his feet again and completely okay. He had a cut on his lip, however, but he didn't look bad in the face, it was just his mouth. Cato didn't knock him out that hard, which Paul found sort of amusing. It seems as if Cato's hits became less and less powerful than it was. Or maybe since Cato has been fucking with Paul for the longest already, he's starting to get tired and weak himself. This thought made Paul smile slightly to himself._

"_Rice?" a voice said. Paul broke out of his thoughts after hearing the lunch lady asking him for rice. He just nodded his head and watched as she placed some rice onto his tray which was already filled with different kinds of foods. She passed him his tray and he said thanks before walking off. Funny thing was, the Cafeteria was held outside, which was one thing Paul didn't understand. Doesn't the people that created the Cafeteria know that any kinds of bugs/insects would get on their foods? He guessed they were just pathetic._

_He searched for a place to sit, only to find that most of the tables were taken. There were many eyes looking his way, but he had gotten used to all the attention he ever gotten in this school. Too bad it wasn't good attention, though; everybody thought he was the strange person that ever stepped foot into this school._

_As he was walking toward an empty table that he had soon spotted, an apple was thrown at the back of his head which only made him drop his cup of juice onto the floor. Laughter filled immediately from the jocks table, which consisted of Cato, Blake, Jose, Reese, and Jason. They were all jerks he despised with all his heart. But the one who wore the crown of hatred in the group happened to be Cato, though. Paul always disliked him the most._

_A water bottle was now thrown at the back of his neck and this surely ticked him off. "Devil Worshipper!" Cato yelled, laughing with his friends. "Death Obsessed Freak!" Anger flashed through his face and all he could feel was his hands clutching tightly onto his tray, trying his hardest for him to calm his nerves. However, he couldn't, he turned around suddenly, prepared to walk over to the jocks table and finally fight back and prove to everyone that he is not a jerk. "Hey, hey, hey," A hand had landed onto his shoulder though, holding him back as if to stop him for what he was about to do. "Hey, hey," the voice said quickly, holding onto his arm. "Let it go,"_

_He looked at the person who stopped him and realized it was Mini. Of course, he was surprised to see the girl he ever liked for the longest talk to him for the very first time. His face showed no surprised emotion, though, but she only kept smiling at him, as if she was trying to make him feel better. "They're assholes, forget about them." She said. "Come on, I know a place where we could go together." She insisted. Paul's nerves were slightly calming just a bit and he just followed her to wherever she was taking him._

_They went to the back of the school, where benches and trees were held. Paul sat still, quiet as ever, while Mini just smiled, trying to be friendly with him. His eyes couldn't help but linger down to her breasts. They looked so perfect and at this moment he would call himself a pervert, but he couldn't help it. His crush was talking to him and her breasts were just out there, so of course he would stare._

_It was quiet for quite a while, until Mini broke the silence between them. "Well it's not as uh, great as the Cafeteria, but still cool, right?" she questioned. Paul's eyes immediately returned onto her beautiful emerald green ones. Boy did she have the prettiest eyes in the world, well, according to him. _

_Paul stopped staring at her before she would wonder if something was wrong with him. "Yeah, it's uh.. perfect, thanks." He responded. _

_The silence between them formed once again. But, of course, Mini broke the silence again. "So," She cocked her head to the side. "How come you never run in gym class?" she questioned, trying to change the subject and turn it into a real conversation.  
_

_A smirk crossed his lips and he lifted up his hands to show her his cigarette. "Well, that – it's too hot," he pressed the cigarette against his lips, inhaling the smoke before letting it escape out into the air. "I don't like to run in the heat," he said._

_Mini just nodded, lifting her cigarette against her lips. "Aren't you afraid you're gonna fail?" she asked, inhaling the smoke as well._

"_No," he responded, shrugging. "I don't care,"_

_Mini was smiling, letting the smoke escape out from her mouth, fading away into the atmosphere. Her eyes lingered down to his hands, which her attention was immediately grabbed by his nails which were colored in all black. She grabbed his hand in hers and examined them. "I like your fingers," she murmured, glancing up at him now. "You think you can paint mine like that?"_

_Paul just continued to get lost in those eyes of hers, and responded. "If you want me to,"_

_Mini smiled softly as she stared at him for a while, biting her lip slightly. "You know what I really want?" she questioned, her voice sounding seductive; eyeing his lips, giving him a sign that she wants their lips to touch. Paul noticed this, however, glancing at her lips as well, then at her eyes._

_Mini could now see her boyfriend and his friends coming up from behind the bushes, but she acted like she didn't see them and pressed her lips onto Paul's. It was all a part of the game, anyway. She kissed him hungrily as he kissed her back the same. His hands rested on her bare legs, giving them a slight squeeze as he continued to kiss her._

_Meanwhile, Cato and his friends crept up from behind Paul as he stood there staring down at him deviously. He gave him a hard tap on the back, which immediately had Mini pull away from the kiss, looking at Cato in surprise and Paul turned his head to glance at who was tapping him from the back. Cato smiled deviously when Paul made contact with him, and blew out smoke into his face before grabbing him by the back of his neck and throwing him down onto the ground._

_Reese, Jose, and Jason gave him hard kicks while he was on the ground. Reese gave him a kick in the legs, Jose gave him a hard kick in the stomach, and Jason gave him a very hard kick in the balls which clearly made Paul cry out in pain._

"_I can't believe that Freak actually kissed me, right?" Mini said, now on Cato's side as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. _

_Sorry Eff, but Paul deserved this little treat from us. You did piss me off, Mini thought._

_The jocks left Paul once again hurt on the floor; walking off together with Mini. _

_xxx_

_He was limping as he walked down the sidewalk late at night, his eyes remaining on the concrete beneath his foot as he took each step. He was so upset how Mini fucked with him that way; he didn't even think she would turn into a bitch. Paul always thought Mini was the good one, which she was, he guessed Cato and his evil self turned her into a real bitch. As he thought about it, his feelings for Mini were now vanished. _

_Getting to work almost every day was one of the biggest complications. There were so many assholes messing around with him that should know that bullying is serious. He just wanted to fight every single one of them and prove to everyone that he was not a punk and that he can fight his own fucking battles. That's one thing he hated the most about Cato, always bringing up the same phrase all the time. "Fight your own battles." Paul wished he could clock him in the jaw so he can shut the fuck up for once._

_Paul approached the building which read 'Rick's Crematorium', while he ran up the front steps and through the front door. "Sorry I'm late!" he exclaimed before he was just barely inside the place._

_Of course, the place he worked at was pretty strange. This was a crematorium where they cremate dead bodies._

_Paul's manager, Rick, turned himself around to look at his youngest and only employee. Rick was a middle aged man who had opened up his own business when he dropped out of high school so many years ago. He was married twice, both of his wives "mysteriously" being diseased by "unknown" causes. He had no kids, most of his family left him, and he enjoyed poker on the weekends. That's beside the point._

_Rick was a very raw man to the people he hardly know. It takes weeks, sometimes months for him to hold an actual conversation with someone without being an ass._

_Paul's face was just filled with a pissed off expression; he walked up to his boss slowly. Rick only noticed his facial expression, raising an eyebrow. "What's up with you?"_

_It was silent. Paul was looking down at his hands and for a moment, tears were now running down his cheeks. Rick was surprised to see this young boy cry. He never knew Paul would ever have a weak side. "I get pissed on by everybody in this place," he choked out, "The jocks at my school are always throwing me around, calling me cruel names, and I'm just there not being able to defend myself."_

_Rick only furrowed his eyebrows together, becoming disappointed. "I can't believe you're crying off of this bullshit," he snapped._

"_Fuck you," Paul commented, his rage becoming higher and higher at every second. _

_Rick just eyed him. "You want them to stop messing around with you, right?"_

_Paul nodded._

"_Tell you what," Rick started, pointing to the sign behind him. "What does that sign say?"_

_Paul's eyes followed his finger to wherever he was pointing to and read the words that were on the sign. "Rick's Crematorium," he responded._

"_And what do we do in this crematory?" Rick questioned, keeping his eyes on Paul. His eyes only hardened on Paul, though._

"_Cremate dead bodies," Paul responded rather quickly, glancing back at Rick this time._

"_Exactly," Rick said. "And the only way we can cremate dead bodies is if someone gets __**murdered.**__" He confessed, putting an emphasis on the last word. _

_Paul just nodded, glancing down at the floor for a moment. He said the first thing that was on his mind, and he needed to let it out. "Well, you can only go around being a dick after so long before it comes and bites you in the ass." He commented, referring to the bullies at school._

_Rick just nodded his head, "That's true,"_

"_When people like them is dealt with, I think it should be a plot and not punished." Paul commented._

_Rick patted Paul's shoulder then said slowly, "I couldn't agree with you more,"_

_Paul stared at Rick for quite a while, getting lost into his thoughts. All he could feel was hatred for all those guys bullying him, and he hated it with a dying passion. They didn't deserve to stay walking on this earth with smiles on their faces, not having anything depressing in their lives. He wanted to get revenge on them. And the best kind of revenge is the one that could expect the least._

_xxx_

_Blake struggled. His hands and feet were chained up so he couldn't escape from the abandoned warehouse that was out of the way. Paul wanted to come across Cato so badly, but instead he had come across his best friend, Blake, another pathetic asshole he hated with a passion._

_Now, as Paul paced in front of him, a devious smirk plastered on his face, he laughed at how stupid Blake had been all these months, along with Cato. If they thought he was crazy before, he surely is crazy now._

"_What the hell are you doing, Freak?" Blake finally asked him, his voice raw and tired. Paul had managed to meet him in an alleyway, posing as a drug dealer when he beat Blake in the side of the head with a baseball bat. There was no way he would have been able to drag his ass down here if it weren't for that baseball bat._

_Paul busted out in a loud laugh, the look in his eyes turning evil when he approached the spiky-haired boy. "You just don't get it, do you Blake?" he paused, his voice laced with hatred. "You tortured me for all these months along with Cato and those other pathetic jocks, and now?" he laughed again, throwing his head back. "It's time for your fucking reward." He slowly pulled his hand from behind his back, revealing a large, rusty gambrel that he had stolen from his uncle's meat shop._

_Blake continued to struggle against the chains that had sustained him, tears flowing down his face as Paul stood over him, watching him try to break free of the tight chains. _

_Before he knew it, he raised the hook and slashed it down into the side of Blake's left arm with quick movements. Those loud screams ripped through Blake's chest, exiting his mouth as blood trickled down his arm._

_Paul has never, ever, killed anyone, and Blake of course, would happen to be his first kill and so far, the worst. _

_Blake was a bit tougher; however. _

_As Paul stood there tonight, watching one of the jocks he hated so much scream out in pain, he had no regrets. A smirk pulled onto his lips again and he swung the hook back another time, lunging it forward again, this time it went straight through his stomach._

_Blake was close to dying, yet he would never be in as much pain as he caused Paul. "P-please stop." Blake whimpered as the thick red liquid began to pour from the corners of his mouth and onto the concrete floor beneath him._

_The pain he was experiencing was so horrible that he would rather be shot in the head at this point. At least it would be fast and painless; as this was tearing his whole body into pieces, and it hurt like hell._

_Paul laughed again. He raised the gambrel one last time as he threw it forward, meeting it with the left side of Blake's neck. Blood poured from the wound, continuing to flow like a waterfall from his mouth. Paul jerked the hook away; pieces of Blake's throat were stuck to the end of the hook. Paul glared hard, looking down at the helpless, lifeless body that lay only inches away from him. "Never fuck with Paul fucking Sumpter!" he yelled, dropping the gambrel onto the hard concrete beneath him._

_Just as minutes passed, Paul realized what he had done. Not only he had gotten revenge on one of his bullies, but he also turned into something he never thought he would become._

"_Nice show," a voice said._

_Paul turned around to only see a girl he recognized from school. It was Mini's best friend, Effy. He was surprised to see her here, as a matter of fact; he was becoming scared at this moment. What if she reports him to the police after seeing what he has done? He would be screwed off his ass. He was already scared over what he had done; he didn't want people to know what he did, though._

_Effy slowly walked over to him and stared at the deceased body of Blake in front of her, "You fucked him up badly," she commented, narrowing her eyes on him._

_Paul just remained silent and stared back into her eyes. He never realized how beautiful her blue eyes looked until now. A small smirk crossed onto her lips slightly. "I think he pretty much deserved it." She said._

"_Yeah…" Paul murmured, confused of why Effy wasn't afraid. Geez, was this girl so weird._

"_Say, we keep this between us?" She said slowly, raising her eyebrow at him. Paul felt lost; he didn't feel like himself, at all. He felt, so… unlike him. He felt so different, as if he was a different person. No, he didn't feel good after killing Blake. No one deserves to die no matter how much you hate them. Paul thought he became even crazier in his head that his brain was telling him to kill this guy. And for being the naïve guy he is, he listened to that little voice at the back of his head and killed him._

_Paul finally nodded in agreement. Effy smiled, "You don't scare me," she commented. "I actually find you interesting."_

Paul's eyes opened from the sudden nightmare he was having only seconds ago. Sweat was dripping from his forehead while his hair connected to his head as if it were a magnet. He never thought he would relive his life back at Veilstone in his dreams; he just wanted to forget those bad memories forever and push them at the back of his mind, where they lie forever gone.

Paul narrowed his eyes at the window and realized it was still dark outside; the moon gleaming down on the Earth. Sighing, he turned his eyes to the alarm clock that was settled on the dresser and it read 2:02 am. Which only meant it was already the next day; there would be only a few more hours until the sun rises.

He glanced down at the sleeping girl resting her head on his chest, and he immediately realized it was Dawn, the girl he loved sincerely. Just by looking at her, he can see a resemblance to Effy, however, with the color of her eyes and the way she was sleeping. It was strange, but he could see it definitely. Effy had been his first love, but turns out she died in a car accident, just like his parents. He had never mentioned Effy to Dawn or Drew, she was always kept secret and she would always be a secret. They didn't need to know about his deceased ex-girlfriend.

As minutes passed, his eyes closed once more and he drifted back off to sleep, this time not entering his past.

**Author's Note: So this was Paul's life back at Veilstone High. I wanted to write about Paul's relationship with Effy, but I thought that would take too much space, plus I think you would go crazy cause you love him with Dawn so much lololol. In case you guys didn't know, his first time of getting "intimate" with anyone was with Effy. I just thought I should let you guys know that part.**

**By the way, can you guys listen to the song Paul was listening to at the beginning of this chapter? "Unbreakable by Fireflight" That song describes what Paul went through perfectly, plus it fits this chapter – and I don't know – the song is really pretty.**

**Um, next chapter would start off with both Dawn and Paul waking up, and then so on.**

**Please review, and let me know what you thought about Paul's past. ._.**


	15. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Author's Note: Back in school and I am already frustrated as ever – this is just lovely, isn't it? -_- It's tiring waking up at 5 am everyday…**

**Where did I leave off last chapter? Oh right, Paul's flashback of his past. I wanted to say that Paul was **_**pressured **_**into **_**killing **_**because of Rick. If you read the part where Paul was in the crematorium, you will see that Rick was practically manipulating him at that moment. Paul, however, didn't notice he was being manipulated, but he was. **

**Now the thing with Effy, you will learn a bit more about her in this chapter I must say. And also, this is another long chapter so yay.**

**Did I ever mention that I love writing suspense? Because, I entirely do, indeed.**

He opened his eyes and found himself staring right down at his sleeping girlfriend. She was fast asleep and he could hear snoring if not mistaken. It was pretty amusing to him if she was, though. Paul discovered the room was pretty bright, so this obviously meant that it's finally morning. A sigh of relief managed to leave out of his system. He didn't want to fall asleep again because of a certain nightmare he had only in the middle of the night. Luckily, that dream he was having did not return, however, but it kept haunting him in his memory. The thought of his life back in high school always made him upset, and it continues to do so. All those people who bullied him and got enjoyment out of it… his first crush siding with her boyfriend… Effy… he didn't want to remember any of this; he wanted to forget.

Paul has been in love with Effy for quite a long time now. It took him about two years to finally accept the fact that she's gone and never coming back. Effy was the only girl who never judged him for being the way he is. She was always the type to never follow people, except for Mini. Mini followed the road her boyfriend was a part of, and that only meant being a bully. Paul hated the fact that Mini ended up being a follower; he thought she was the pretty sweetheart kind of girl that would never follow her boyfriend's footsteps. Turns out, he was wrong.

Paul wondered what ever happened to Mini, though, considering now that Cato is around, he is currently interested in Dawn, _his _girlfriend. Paul, of course, couldn't stand the fact that Cato was even looking at something that's his. Cato should know not to mess with Paul in any cases; he should know that he shouldn't be around someone as dangerous as him. He may think that Paul isn't dangerous, but in reality he is.

Groaning, Paul pulled his thoughts away from Cato's and now focused on Effy. Of course, another groan escaped his lips by thinking about her again, but it isn't exactly easy getting your first love out of your head.

So many memories haunted his brain that he couldn't even think straight. Why was his brain torturing him this much? He didn't want to remember any of this! Why doesn't anyone or anything listen to him? It's like he needs to remember this and to never forget it. It's like a permanent marker; write down one thing and it's going to stay there forever, where it cannot be erased. Paul forced his eyes shut and all he saw was Effy's beautiful blue eyes and that beautiful smile. All he could feel was agony colliding inside of him at this moment. He was feeling so much pain, hurt, he couldn't even explain the emotions he was feeling right now. If not mistaken, he could feel tears stinging his cheeks right now and he wondered if he was just imagining it.

"_You don't scare me," she commented. "I actually find you interesting," Different shades of confusion immediately flashed onto Paul's face. Silence formed in between them, and it stayed that way for quite a while. Effy bit down on her bottom lip slightly, then she turned sharply as if she was beginning to walk away. _

"_Hey, wait!" Paul spoke up a bit loudly, pushing his body forward so he could reach her. Effy turned her head away; her hair flipping behind her shoulder along the way before she turned her whole body to face him. A curious eyebrow was raised when she stared at him directly. "Aren't you… really good friends with Mini?" he questioned, "Because I thought you would not like me as well – well people normally don't like me anyway. Everyone usually hates my guts." He chuckled lightly._

_She remained quiet for quite a few seconds before opening her mouth to say something, "I'm not like other people," she stated. "And Mini? She's a bitch, actually. I never realized it until today."_

"_Yeah…" _

_Effy's blue eyes burned into his onyx black ones for quite a few more seconds. A swift nod was all she did, beginning to turn away once more. Paul could feel himself growing frustrated just by her trying to walk away. What is really up with her and walking away so much? "Hey, um, I suppose we should, uh – you know, like get to know each other," he was also wondering why he was beginning to grow nervous. Is there really a reason for him to be nervous around her?_

_She stopped in her tracks just as he said this, turning around after a moment. Her eyes were back on his and the only word that escaped from her mouth was "Why?"_

"_Well, um… I don't know," Paul said, shoving his hands inside his pockets. Of course, it was starting to get awkward and he could feel it himself. "You definitely looked at me this morning," he stated, remembering her staring at him as he wrote in his notebook at school. "And I just thought maybe… maybe we could get to know each other?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. It's not that he was trying to flirt with her or anything; he just wanted a friend, that's all. He didn't have any friends, he actually had no one. Although Rick seemed like a friend to him, but he wanted a real friend, a friend around his age, and maybe possibly Effy could be that friend._

"_I look at lots of people," the light haired brunette confirmed, "That doesn't mean I want to… get to know them." Not much to his surprise, she turned away again and this ticked him off enough. Why does this girl have such annoying habits? What surprised him, however, is that she turned back around as if she forgot to say something. "You want me to get to know you?" she asked lightly._

"_Uh, yeah, I wouldn't mind." Paul replied._

"_You want someone in your life, don't you?"_

"_Yeah… how'd you know that?" Paul's eyes hardened slightly on the blue eyed girl and she just remained calm, as if his eyes burning into hers didn't bother her one bit._

"_I just know things." She stated, lifting her head up slightly._

_Silence formed between them once more. _

"_I'm Paul," he let out his hand for her to grab, but she just stared at it then looked back up at him. _

_Paul expected her to introduce herself as well, although he already knew her name and she already knew his, but it is their first time talking to each other. "I know," she said, a small smile curving on her lips. She turned around again and this time he let her walk off, not halting her for lord knows how many times._

_No, no!_ he screamed in his head, hoping for all the painful memories to go away. It's not that he didn't want to remember Effy, he just hated how every time he thinks of her, his heart begins to break and he feels himself losing her all over again.

"_We'd be good together," Paul turned to her, watching as she looked down at the concrete beneath her feet. "Don't you think?"_

"_No," she responded quickly, almost sounding sure with her answer. Paul only furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion and just wondered if something was wrong. "Why?" that's the only thing he could ask, and of course he was curious to know why she responded with that answer._

_She stared at the glistening water in front of her eyes and watched as all the Pokémon underneath it swam along the water, playing with one another. "Because I'll break your heart," she confessed._

_He found her response rather amusing, but he only chuckled lightly. Effy narrowed her eyes at him this time; her face with all seriousness. "Maybe I'll break yours," Paul responded._

"_Nobody breaks my heart," she denied, sure with her statement. "And anyway, why would I want that?"_

No matter how times he tries to convince himself that he is over her, there is still feelings for her deep down inside, but he just won't admit it.

_Effy got down on her knees and stared at the lavender haired boy lying down in the ground, parts of grass covered in his hair. The moonlight was shinning above them and they were in the woods camping together, with Reggie. She slowly moved her hand up to his cheek before letting it linger on it for about two point zero seconds, until Paul woke up, immediately frightened thinking she could've been someone else. He was sitting up now, gripping her wrist with his hand, realizing it was only her. Paul wondered how long he has been asleep, though, and he was also wondering why he was sleeping on the bare ground._

"_Hit me," Effy said lowly, her voice sounding low and demanding. She moved her wrist away from his grip, bringing her hand up to his, letting her fingers rest in his palm. _

_Paul only raised an eyebrow at the odd request, "What?"_

_Effy stared at him calmly and bit down on her lower lip gently. "Just once," she said slowly, a small smile beginning to form on her face. "I wanna feel something."_

_Paul was still left in confusion, however. The things she often says are pretty hard to understand, and this is one of those moments. "Hit me," she demanded a bit louder, trying to motivate him to doing what she asked him to do._

_He furrowed his eyebrows together, still confused. What does she mean by that? Does she really want him to hit her? Or does she mean something else? _

"_I dare you," she whispered; her voice sounding seductive. When she whispered those last few words in that tone, Paul knew exactly what she meant. Without wasting any time to spare, he pressed his lips onto hers, taking her lips in his. Effy immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss he was giving her, moving her lips in synch with his. _

_Effy felt her shirt being pulled up and she pulled away from the kiss, letting him get her shirt off of her. She was now left in a black lace bra. She pulled up his shirt over his head, getting it off of him. Paul rested his hands on her waist, hoisting her up onto his lap as they continued to kiss one another. She pushed him down though and let herself take over his lips and everything else._

He finally opened his eyes, escaping from those long lost memories he had once lived in. Tears were flowing down his cheeks, and all he could feel was weakness. Paul hated weakness with a dying passion and realizing that he was feeling it right at this moment, he just wanted to scream. Paul held in his screams, although he did try his best to calm his nerves. As he looked down at the sleeping blunette on his chest, he just admired how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping. He wanted to keep her there with him in plain sight, safe and sound. If anything was to happen to her, he would go crazy. He already lost Effy; he wasn't planning on losing Dawn too.

An hour past and Paul's eyes were on the ceiling, his hands settled underneath his head while his head rested on top of his hands. Dawn's head moved slightly and Paul could sense she was beginning to wake up at any moment now. Sighing, he glanced down at the young blue haired girl and watched as she slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning, beautiful." he said.

Dawn yawned tiredly then narrowed her eyes upwards to meet a pair of onyx ones. She smiled softly just as she heard him say those words and all she did was brush her fingers against arm. "Good morning," she said tiredly.

"Did you sleep well?" Paul asked, moving his hand down to let his fingers linger on her soft skin of her arm. She nodded, beginning to sit up on the bed, bringing the blanket closer to her upper chest. Paul just stared at her bare back; however, she was still unclothed considering the moment they shared the previous night.

Paul glanced at the small sound alarm resting on her dresser, noticing it was just about to be 12 am. He only groaned when he realized it was just about to be the afternoon. Paul sat up as well, the blanket covering his bottom waist, besides his chest. When he got a hold of his underwear, he pulled it on and got up on his feet. Dawn raised her eyebrows at him, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go," Paul sighed, pulling his jeans back on along with his black shirt. It only took him two minutes to get these things on and he put on his black leather jacket last. He walked around the other side of the bed, and placed a long kiss on his girlfriend's mouth. She only smiled at him once he pulled away. "I need to go do some things," he sighed. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," she responded lightly.

Paul rushed over to the window and pulled it up before climbing out. As he got out, he pulled the window back down and left to wherever he left off to. Dawn wondered why he was in such a hurry; she wished he could've just stayed a little longer with her there. Sighing lightly, she closed her eyes and pulled the blanket over her head, bringing her legs up to her chest as she fell back into sleep.

xxx

"He already told her that he is a killer, and yet she didn't freak out. Like, are you freaking serious? How in the _world _are you not going to freak out when your _boyfriend _is a fucking _killer?_" Giselle shouted, her nerves growing higher and higher at every moment. She was just frustrated by the fact that Dawn is so unpredictable. She thought Dawn would freak out and leave his ass, so that she could finally have Paul all to herself.

Cato rolled his eyes, completely uninterested in what Giselle was planning on doing. In all honesty, he just wanted to wrap duct tape over her mouth so she can really shut the hell up. "It's probably because she loves him, is that so hard for _you _to figure out?" he snapped, becoming annoyed.

Giselle crossed her arms and hardened her eyes on Cato. "I don't have time to be putting up with your sarcastic bullshit, now you either help me try to destroy their relationship, or you will suffer the consequences."

"Ooooh, I'm so scared," Cato chuckled lightly, boring his eyes onto her. "I don't understand why you're so obsessed with Paul, anyway, he doesn't want you." He stated.

"And Dawn doesn't want you," Giselle snapped, her anger rising inside her chest.

Cato's eyes hardened on her just as she said that comment. "At least I don't stalk people's boyfriends."

Giselle smiled evilly and her fists curled up at her sides as she flipped her hair slightly to the back. "I just want what they have, to end." She said, sure with what she wanted. "I need a plan…" she pressed the tips of her fingers against her lips and let thoughts wash over her head. Different scenarios popped into her head that she couldn't even figure out which one is the best.

Cato was just left messing around with his iPhone, completely avoiding the topic with Giselle. Sure, he really liked Dawn, but he really wasn't in the mood to destroy her relationship with Paul, although he really had the urge to. "He hasn't told her the truth about _us _though," the brunette said. Cato's eyes now returned on hers and she was smiling widely, almost deviously.

"What truth?" he asked, his mind wandering off to somewhere else.

Giselle did a facepalm and just groaned in her hands, she then looked at Cato with irritation. "Don't play stupid! You know exactly what I'm talking about, damn it." She crossed her arms over her chest and let herself stare at Cato for a long moment until he understands what she means. She only groaned in annoyance when he gave her that nod which only meant _go on. _"Paul and I having sex, do you not remember, Cato?"

He laid his head back in the seat and then responded to her question, "I think it's best to not get involved." Giselle only half-laughed at his statement and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. Why was Cato acting like a dickhead for? It seriously pisses her off. "I'm already involved, you idiot." She groaned agitatedly, crashing down onto the couch, bringing her knees up to her chest.

Cato rolled his eyes and then got up on his feet, "Fine, do whatever you want. I'm not getting involved though," with that being said, he left to his room and closed the door shut tightly, leaving an annoyed brunette in the living room, all alone on the couch. Giselle just sighed underneath her breath and tried to think of a plan.

What would be a great way for Dawn to find out the truth? Should she tell her herself? Or should she find out on her own? Giselle buried her face into her hands and groaned once more. Why couldn't she think of a great idea? She usually finds the best ideas out there and it only surprised her when she couldn't find one at this moment.

Bringing her face back up, she discovered a great idea and she wasn't planning on letting that idea pass on by. A devious smirk crept onto her face and all she could do was enjoy the evil plans she came up with. _Sorry Paul, but I don't think your relationship with her will ever work out when she finds out the truth about __**us,**_ she got up on her feet and grabbed her purse that was lying down on the coffee table. Flipping her hair to the side, she made her way towards the door and exited the house where her and Cato are staying at.

xxx

Heavy winds were rushing into the Earth furiously and Paul could swear that he was coming irritated by the fact. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his leather jacket, as he walked down a familiar path slowly. Paul just wanted to literally knock himself out at this moment for even coming by this area of Veilstone. Why did he even consider coming by here when he knew he would go crazy once again? This is where he felt almost all of his life tearing out of him, as if he was dying…

Paul stopped in his tracks and stared at the dark road in front of him; recognizing the place so quickly. Memories began to haunt his brain once more and all he felt was agony building inside of him again. No, he wasn't going to have a mental breakdown, which would be a sign of weakness. Paul hated being weak, it only represented his feelings. The wind brushed through his bangs and before he knew it, his brain was knocked into flashbacks of the last time he has been here.

_It was dark and cold out; he pressed his hand against his lips just to breathe out warm air onto his flesh. You could almost hear sirens of police cars from only miles away, but of course it wasn't nearby. Paul pressed his lit up cigarette against his lips as he inhaled the smoke. Effy was walking by his side down the sidewalk, her arms crossed beneath her chest. She was staring intently at the road as they continued to walk, as if she was remembering something bad, something she didn't want to remember. The smoke escaped from his mouth after a moment, floating away into the atmosphere. Paul glanced at Effy and wondered why she was looking so out of Earth. She looked like she was getting lost into thoughts, but he wasn't going to question her about it. When she stopped walking, staring at the road with an odd expression, Paul only wondered what was up. "Woah, déjà vu." She finally spoke._

_Paul nodded, confused, "Yeah, ain't that the French for 'what the fuck is going on?'" he said almost jokingly. Effy walked off the sidewalk and into the road slowly, shaking her head. "No…" she said, "I've been here before," she continued to walk down the road, but keeping her distance from getting into something dangerous. "Something bad happened here." She stated._

"_What?" Paul raised an eyebrow, watching her back steadily, trying to figure out what's going on with her. _

"_There was screaming," she said, biting her lower lip as she thought a little more. "Someone got hurt," she said; her breathing beginning to hitch and she could almost feel her heart beating faster than usual. _

_Paul half-laughed, "Okay, this is getting way too Stephen King for me," he commented, actually thinking there might be something wrong with her. "You win, alright? I call chicken," he chuckled lightly. He believed she might have been playing a game with him. She doesn't normally act strange, so he thought she was playing another one of her games with him. _

_Effy shook her head, "Someone got hurt," she turned around and looked at him with all seriousness. "What are you talking about?" she asked, stepping towards him._

"_What am I talking about? Come on, Eff," Paul started, becoming frustrated. "I know you, you know me." Effy stared at him intensely, almost coldly. "We're dating," he stated; sounding serious. "We have fucked in every sense of the world," he paused and watched as she looked down at the floor, as if she believed otherwise. "… we are Paul and Effy."_

_She shook her head quickly. "N-no, that's not true, we have never met," she confessed. Paul was immediately confused now. What does she mean they have never met? Paul didn't know what was going on, but he had a feeling something was up with her, and he just didn't have a clue on what it was. _

"_So how do I know that your favorite song is Taking Over Me by Evanescence? Or that your favorite film is Twilight?" he raised an eyebrow at her. _

_She shook her head as if she believed otherwise. "Stop it," she was beginning to get frustrated; her nerves suddenly growing higher. "It's because we know each other – the fucking world knows us, so cut the fucking shit." He stated loudly, watching her. Tears were beginning to run down Effy's cheeks as she groaned loudly, brining her hands up to her ears. It was like she didn't want to hear anything else coming from his mouth. A traveling bus passed by just as soon as she did this, and Paul was only getting more confused as seconds passed by. He narrowed his eyes at her, wondering why she is beginning to freak out out of nowhere._

_She closed her eyes tightly then opened them, speaking out her words shakily, almost out of breath. "My brother, he got hit," she stated, glancing at the road again. "He got run over here," she pointed at the road with her index finger, staring at it with tear-filled eyes. A thought soon clicked to her head and she almost felt like she was losing it. "No," she said, "That never happened, that never happened," she turned her eyes to Paul, shaking her head. "You never happened!" _

_Paul stared at her and just took a step closer to her, speaking lower. "It did," he said. Tears were flowing down her face. "What's happening to me?" she looked up at him, feeling her heart racing faster beneath her chest. "Half of it never happened!" she yelled, repeating her words, "Half of it never happened! No, half of it never happened!" Paul didn't want to do this, but he slapped her in the face and regretted it immediately. He didn't mean to hit her, at all; he just wanted her to snap out of it, that's all. _

_Effy bit down on her lower lip, her hair falling off her face. She turned to him slowly, breathing lowly. "Hit me again," she demanded. Paul shook his head, "No," he said lowly. _

"_What's wrong with me?" she breathed heavily once more, "Hit me again!" she demanded louder. Why wouldn't Paul just do as she says? It's not that hard to do such a simple task. "I'm not scared," she said. "I'm not scared of anything – hit me!" _

_Paul blinked and just brought his face a little closer to hers, "Effy," he said. "Please stop."_

_She stared at him and immediately found herself blacking out. "I can't!" she shoved him through the chest aggressively, pushing him down to the ground. As she did so, she ran out into the streets and Paul noticed while he was still trying to regain his consciousness. He immediately got up quickly and chased after her, "Effy!" he yelled._

_He had to run so far after her and he was just getting frustrated by it. Why was Effy acting this way? He didn't understand and what does she mean that Trip got ran over? He was just confused. _

_When he climbed over a fence, he got down on the sidewalk once again and discovered Effy in the middle of the streets, his eyes growing in horror. "EFF, GET OUT OF THE ROAD MAN!" he yelled loud enough for her to hear. But she ignored, waiting for a car to hit her._

"_I'm not scared!" she repeated. "I wanna be scared!" she yelled again, watching as cars pass by her. She was wondering why a car hadn't hit her by now. What was going on? _

"_I wanna be hurt! I wanna remember!"_

_Paul was waiting for the road to clear a bit so he can run into the road and get her out of there. He knew Effy was crazy, but he didn't think she was __**this **__crazy. _

"_I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared!"_

_Paul threw things at cars, hoping for one of them to stop because the traffic was so wild at this time. He was growing highly scared, not for himself, but for Effy. _

"_Come on!" she yelled, watching as a white car coming by her this time, "Come on!" Before she knew it, her life was being taken out of her as the white car crashed into her, sending her flying before she hit the ground hard. "EFFY!" Paul screamed in horror, running into the streets just to get to her. He didn't care if he gets run over; he just wanted to know if Effy was okay. As he made it to her side, he grabbed her body and held her in his arms. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes and he felt like he was dying himself. He noticed she was bleeding so terribly that he couldn't even explain. No, it wasn't as bad as the guys he has killed, but it was bad enough considering this is his __**girlfriend.**_

"_Effy, please wake up," he begged, his voice hitching slightly. Her eyes didn't even bother to open, though, neither did she move. "Come on, Eff." He whispered, "Please, please wake up," Tears continued to run down his face. No matter how times he begged for her to wake up, she still remained the same. Paul closed his eyes shut tightly, letting go of her soft hand. He buried his face into his hands and let himself cry out all his pain. He couldn't believe this. He really couldn't. He lost her… "No!" he yelled, screaming so loudly. "NO! I DID NOT FUCKING LOSE HER!" he screamed once again, glancing up at the sky. "BRING HER BACK! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!" he screamed out all the agony that left his heart, but no one listened. Nothing can bring her back, not even God. "THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" he felt his fists tightening. "YOU LET EVERY FUCKING PERSON BULLY ME FOR YEARS AND WHEN I FINALLY FIND HAPPINESS, YOU TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME? I FUCKING HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!" _

_Paul grabbed a rock he found on the floor and threw it so hard into the air, letting out his anger. He felt so lost, so hurt, so dead. He just didn't even feel like he was still living. If God really loved him, why would he want him to go through so much pain? He didn't understand. "Go to hell…" he said finally, lowly. "Fuck you, fuck everything. Fuck the world." He turned to Effy, then got back down on his knees, bringing her up to his lap. He held onto her so tightly and continued to cry, wishing she'd wake up anytime soon. "I love you, Eff…" he whispered._

Paul blinked and then felt tears running down his face. He lifted his hand up and touched the soft surface of his cheek and realized he really was crying. Groaning, he tore his eyes off of the road and walked away, never looking back at the horrible memories that continues to hurt him…

xxx

Music was luring in the air, coming from a large house that only happened to Ash's. Supposedly, there was a party he was hosting and everyone was there at this moment. The whole gang was there having a time of their life, along with a bunch of other people. Gary was the DJ of course, and the song that was currently playing at the party was _Ready to Love _by _Joso and Kidstar, _a song people can wine to.

The blunette laughed lightly, taking a sip of her champagne as she wined with her best guy friend, Drew. Drew was drunk off his ass of course, and so were others. May and Misty were busy doing the wine together, which could almost look like a lesbian scene take, but they weren't that drunk. Although, according to Drew, it would be hot to see May get into a situation like that. Leaf was dancing on her own to the song, drinking her champagne at every second. She knew she was solo, but she didn't care. Eventually, someone did come from behind her and did the wine with her as well. The light brown haired girl was taken by surprise, but she didn't question the guy at all, she just let him wine with her.

Dawn was waiting for Paul to show up, however, since she had texted him about the party Ash was having. She just hoped he would come, although he may not be the type that would party, but she does.

Giselle watched the blue haired girl dance with her emerald green haired friend and wondered if Dawn was cheating on Paul, or she's just dancing with her friend. She guessed Dawn wouldn't be the type to cheat; she's too goody goody to do something like that, anyway. She flipped her brown hair to the side, taking a sip of her tequila before setting it down on the table. Her plan _is _going to work and this is just the time to do so. The girl smiled evilly as she narrowed her eyes at the DJ, Gary, making her way through the crowd. She was having a hard time getting through the crowd, though, since everyone was wining to the song that was currently playing. The song was nice, she had to admit, but geez was it getting annoying seeing everyone _do_ the same dance.

As she finally reached Gary, she only stared at him for a long moment as he messed around with his DJ'ing equipment. "Ahem," she said. Gary glanced up at her just as he heard her. A smirk crossed his lips and he raised an eyebrow at her. "You're lost, miss?" he asked.

She shook her head and bit her lip, "Actually, I wanted to um… wish my friend a Happy Birthday with that microphone you're using." She said, pointing at the microphone in his hands. "Do you mind?"

Gary shook his head, "Nah, I don't mind at all, here," he laughed, handing her the microphone as he lowered down the volume just a little bit. The song was still playing, but it was a little low this time. Many people glanced where Gary was at and wondered why he lowered down the music, but he only raised his hand to give them a sign that the brown haired girl in front of him wants to say something.

Dawn turned her attention to the person who wanted to speak, along with Drew and the others. That smile that was on her face immediately dropped down when she realized it was that Giselle girl. _What is she doing here? _She wondered.

"I just wanted to make an announcement, so sorry to ruin all the fun," the girl laughed, and had her eyes wander off into the crowd until it finally landed on Dawn. A devious smile soon plastered on her face. "Dawn," she said loudly into the mic. The blue haired girl pursed her lips together, raising her head slightly. "Since your boyfriend doesn't want to admit the truth to you, then I will," she said.

Dawn furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion, having heard for what she has to say.

Gary whispered to Giselle lowly, "Um, I thought you said you wanted to say Happy Birthday to your friend." He recalled.

Giselle rolled her eyes, speaking to him. "Yeah, well I change my mind. Do you have a freaking problem?"

The brown spiky haired boy just hardened his eyes on her and didn't say anything. The girl only smirked at him then narrowed her eyes back on Dawn. She let out a breath of air before saying her final words in confidence. "Paul and I fucked," she stated. "There's the truth. Wanna know why? Because he didn't want to admit the truth about himself to you, that's why. Isn't that really fucked up?"

The blue haired girl only blinked, not letting those words register into her brain. What? None of that made any sense to her, at all. She was confused, very confused. The girl bit down on her lip and when she glanced at the water fountain, which was near the entrance, she discovered Paul just now walking in, his eyes on Giselle. As he turned them to the crowd and found Dawn, the two only stared at each other for a long period.

The tension had grown. Murmurs were rippling through the crowd, people gossiping to one another. All eyes were on them, waiting for screaming or crying or some type of drama of any kind to break out between the two.

What would happen next?

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger…**

**Until next chapter, we'll see what happens next. Will Dawn and Paul's relationship survive? Or will their relationship visit rock bottom? Review.**


	16. Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart

**Author's Note: Where did I leave off last chapter? Oh right, you guys know. ;D**

**Now, I must say this chapter contains drama so please sit tight guys. Of course, I think for this story to have a great take on, it's always great to have the romance along with the suspense, drama, heartbreak, etc. It makes it all the better, doesn't it? Well I think so.**

"_Paul and I fucked," she stated. "There's the truth. Wanna know why? Because he didn't want to admit the truth about himself to you, that's why. Isn't that really fucked up?"_

Oh, damn right it is fucked up.

The two stared teens stared at each other in silence. One was practically hurting on the inside, wanting to throw a dramatic tantrum while the other was left in disbelief, as if he was taken into a sudden surprise. The brown haired girl only laughed loud enough for the two to hear; getting enjoyment out of their powerful stares they put on each other. Paul only hardened his eyes and glanced over at the girl getting enjoyment out of this foolishness. He, of course, was very upset – heated even. He remembered telling her to not get in between his relationship with Dawn, but obviously she didn't get the idea through her thick skull.

Giselle flipped her hair to the side and giggled once more, letting a breath of air flow over her lips. "Oh, look who decided to show up just in time," she said cheerfully, glancing over at Paul, having a wide smile on her face. Paul could feel himself wanting to rip that smile off of her face immediately.

Dawn felt tears blurring her eyes, threatening to roll down her face. No, she didn't want to show emotion, or feelings, towards the news she just discovered. It was shocking to her to find out that Paul would do such a thing; he cheated on her, she believed. How dare he would do that! She believed Paul would be the good type of guy that would never do something like that. But, it turns out she was wrong. He isn't that type of guy.

"You're real pathetic," Paul growled; his eyes on Giselle. Dawn only cleared her throat, raising her eyebrow at that statement and responded, "Actually, _you're _pathetic," she snapped.

Paul slowly turned his eyes to the girl he sincerely loved and only felt his heart ache when she used his words against him. Her fists were tightening against her sides and her anger was only getting started. Oh boy, this isn't good. "You are _such _a hypocrite," she looked at him in disgust and tears were beginning to take over her as they spilled from her eyes. "I believed you when you said you wouldn't hurt me – I should've known you would turn out to be what you said you wouldn't be!" she shouted.

Paul didn't know what to say. The boy was just so upset, not with her, but mostly with himself. He was foolish enough to think that she wouldn't find out what he did with Giselle when he knew damn right she will. Sure, he made a deal with the girl so she wouldn't tell Dawn the truth about him. But then, he finally found the courage to tell her himself, and to his surprise, she isn't scared of him. Paul felt like an ultimate asshole. "I'm sorry," was all he could say. She half-laughed at that comment, finally putting a smile on her face. The smile didn't represent happiness, however, but she found it amusing that if he _apologizes _everything will be okay. "Sorry isn't going to cut it," her eyes hardened on him. "How dare you cheat on me?"

"I didn't cheat," he spat, "That happened before you and I got together. I never cheated on you, Dawn." He was right, though; he never cheated on her. But, he knows she will be bound to remain upset with him, of course, since she had deep feelings for him when he had done that with Giselle. If not mistaken, that was the same exact day he and Dawn even became a couple and this only made him feel even worse.

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Bullshit," she shook her head. "So you made a deal with that brown haired bitch up there so I wouldn't know the truth about you?"

"Excuse me—" Giselle started.

"Do you have something to say to me?" Dawn's eyes were now on Giselle; her eyes glaring into her soul. "If you want to put on a fight, I am not afraid to rip you into pieces for fucking with _my _boyfriend."

Giselle rolled her eyes; Dawn noticed and made another comment. "Is there something wrong with your eyes? It seems as if you might have some sort of condition. You should see a doctor, just a suggestion." She smiled brightly at the brown haired girl with her jaw dropped slightly. She could almost hear her friends behind her, giving low laughs at that statement.

She turned her eyes back to Paul, noticing him looking angry, well she believed he was, but she really doesn't care. She was actually so hurt on the inside, but angry on the outside. She wasn't scared to go up against him or Giselle; if it was a fight she was involved in, it will be a legit fight where she'll go all in. "Why?" tears were flowing down her face now, her voice sounding weak and full of emotions. When Paul didn't say anything, she only became angrier. "Why!" she yelled. "Why would you be so stupid and—"

"I don't fucking know." He spat; his nerves growing high. "Okay, I get that I must be the last person you want to talk to right now, but I really am sorry Dawn."

She didn't say anything; she only closed her eyes shut and turned to the crowd that was watching them with nosey eyes. She let in a breath of air before finally exhaling. "I don't understand why he even made that deal with her," she pointed at Giselle with disgust, returning her arm to her side. "When he told me the truth about himself, anyway…"

She pressed her palm against her face and wiped out the fresh tears that were stinging her cheeks. Why did she have to cry? She was so much stronger than that and she knew it. Her eyebrows furrowed together and the next thing that she did was spill out a bunch of words, as if she was having a complete black out. But she honestly could care less. "Paul is a murderer," she said, "That's the freaking truth." Paul's face fell blank in just a matter of seconds. "Just because of you guys, he's had to give up some of the best things in life. Good, loyal, honesty… so, hey, you have something brand new to gossip about." Did she just say the words he thought she just said? Or did she say otherwise?

Everyone's eyes turned to him and you could hear low gasps coming from most of them. "I'm sorry to ruin everything for you." He took a glance at the blue haired girl and only realized she was speaking to him now. All she could see were his eyes hardening on her, as if he was becoming so angry with her. In reality, he was just speechless and didn't know what else to do. Everyone now knows the truth about him and this only meant no good.

His bangs fell over his eyes, covering the emotions he would hate for everyone to see. "Don't be," he responded.

"_I knew something was so strange about him." _A voice said. He heard this voice before and believed it belonged to her brown haired best friend.

"Nothing ever stays with me anyway." His fists clenched together and his voice hardened, "I always fuck everything up, right? I'm a fucking nutcase." He commented, his tears threatening to pour from his eyes, but he held them back. "A fucking coward,"

"Yeah," Dawn agreed, saying lowly, "You really are…" a last tear managed to fall from her eyes and the next thing she did was brush pass the boy who broke her heart, leaving him there with the others. Of course, everyone looked at him with hateful eyes, ashamed in him. Paul noticed the only person that wasn't eyeing him that way was Drew, since that is the only person that knows he isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is. To his surprise, everyone began calling him cruel names instead of calling the police after the news they just found out.

"_Bastard!"_

"_Criminal!"_

"_Freak!"_

"_Jerk!"_

"_How dare you cheat on Dawn?"_

"_What's wrong with him?"_

"_His appearance represents himself just perfectly. Sick and Useless."_

"_Did he kill Tony Stonem?"_

_Shut up, shut up! _Was all he could think right now. His nerves were growing so high that he felt himself close to losing it.

"_You killed my best friend!" _a voice screamed louder.

"_Stay away from Dawn, you dangerous human being!"_

When Paul only thought the bullying days were over with, they came right back just to bite him in the ass. Oh, how Paul hated this so much. Why couldn't they just stop doing this to him? He was tired of living with a fucked up life, all he wanted was one he never thought he would have. Turns out, that lasted for just a millisecond.

Before he could actually try and calm himself down, a cup of champagne met the top of his head. The alcohol soaked through his hair and flowed down his face. "Don't you ever come near my best friend ever again. She doesn't need to be a part of your messed up life, so leave her alone." The girl said. Of course, her best friend, May, would say this since she is only trying to be a good friend. But, doesn't she know not to mess with a pissed off Paul? Oh May, how gullible of you.

Laughs were filling through the air and the next thing he did only made him regret it immediately. A gun was in his hands and blood was gliding down his face. He narrowed his eyes at the person he just shot and felt himself growing scared for the very first time. The person he shot was Drew and the boy was only hissing in pain. The bullet went straight though his shoulder and there was a lot of blood noticeable that soaked through his shirt. May's eyes were filled with horror when she discovered what just happened to her boyfriend. She dropped down on her knees and pulled him up against her lap. Tears were flowing down her face endlessly and she stared at Paul with so much hatred. "What is wrong with you!" she screamed, "You fucking monster!" she looked down at the boy. "Drew!" she cried. "Somebody help!" she screamed in sorrow.

Paul took a step back, dropping the gun that was previously in his hands as it fell onto the hard floor. He placed his palm against his face, brushing back the bangs that were covering his forehead and his eyes. Everyone looked at him in disbelief and there was only one solution to escape from this situation.

He took more steps back before turning around completely, running as fast as he can away from there. May, however, cried her eyes out as she screamed. "Help!" continuously. Drew's eyes were beginning to flutter close and the only words that could only escape from his mouth were, "Forgive him,"

Eventually, moments later, police cars and the ambulance truck shown up. Police officers asked the young brunette what had happened to her boyfriend and all she could do was continue to get angrier and angrier. Her friends, Misty and Leaf, were crying too, feeling bad for her. Gary and Ash were just left in shock.

"That monster that was just here killed my boyfriend! He killed my boyfriend!"

The police officer, Hartnett, only raised an eyebrow at her, suspecting something oddly suspicious about that sentence. Officer Jenny was speaking to the young girl though, trying to calm her down. "Drew is alright, trust me. He isn't going to die."

"How do you know that?" May snapped; her anger growing higher. "Are you a nurse as well or what?"

Officer Jenny sighed, wrapping a red blanket around her as it settled upon her shoulders. "No, but I do know one bullet going through his shoulder cannot kill him, unless he doesn't get to a hospital in a hurry." May glanced over her shoulder and watched as police officers closed the doors of the ambulance truck. She sobbed lowly when she watched the truck beginning to disappear into the darkness. She prayed so much for him to be okay, though, but tears continued to flow down her face.

"That guy is such a psycho…" Misty muttered, biting down on her lower lip. "He's crazy." Leaf commented.

"Excuse me?"

May looked up at the officer that was speaking to get her attention. "Yes?" she questioned.

"Do you happen to know _who _was the person that shot Drew Hayden?" Officer Hartnett questioned, holding a mini notebook in his hands.

"Paul," she responded. "I don't know his last name, though."

He nodded, "It's fine. I know exactly who you're talking about."

xxx

"I am a disgrace to this world," Paul said; staring down at the cement placed on the ground. He was in a cemetery, staring at a grave which had the words "R.I.P. Effy Stonem, 1993-2012" engraved on it. He wondered why he was here in the first place, though. He remembered he used to visit Effy here all the time, but then he had stopped and now he's back, staring down right at her grave. "I messed everything up again." He said. The wind blew through his bangs before it settled back down on his forehead. Paul closed his eyes shut and let the wind continue to crash down on his face. It only made him think that this is Effy responding to him. Paul would usually think something like this is pathetic, but he didn't care as of right now. With a mysterious boy wearing all black, looking pissed off almost all the time, you wouldn't think he would have any kind of emotion or a heart. But, in truth, he actually does, everyone does.

"I lost my girlfriend and now she hates me," He sighed, shoving his hands inside his pockets, "I think I killed my best friend," Tears were beginning to feel in his eyes now and as much as he tried to push them back, they just fell in seconds. "And now everybody is pissed at me." The wind brushed through his bangs once more and he closed his eyes for a moment. Tears were continuing to stream down his face and he hadn't felt _this _weak since his high school year. It was like he was meant to have an unhappy life and it shall remain that way… he hated this so much.

"What should I do?" he asked finally, staring at her name intently. It remained quiet, and all you could hear were the many Kricketot and Kricketune's making noises hidden in the grass.

Again and again, there was no response. Well, of course. Effy is _dead _and he is practically talking to himself right now. Sighing, Paul knew he was left right back to the point where he started. Lonely and useless, and a person that everyone hates on.

How can he escape from all of this?

"I still love you, Effy…" he whispered, burying his face in his hands. "I love you, I love you, I love you…" he repeated endlessly. After a moment, he stopped, then began to say something else. "But I love Dawn too, and now that I lost her… what am I supposed to do?"

Silence.

"_Runaway, that's the least you can do."_

Maybe he was just completely losing it again, hearing voices. That cannot be Effy, he's just imagining it – no it is not her.

But is running away really the best option?

When so much thinking was settling in his head, he finally knew exactly what he had to do. He needed to runaway. Why? Because he's a well-known murderer in Sinnoh and if they catch him, he'll be sent to jail. Paul, of course, wasn't planning to go to jail. He would go crazier if he was to end up behind bars…

With a heavy sigh, Paul pushed Dawn, Drew, and the others out of his head just to get a clear and refreshing start. Paul assumed Dawn sooner or later would forget about him.

Paul wasn't coming back – he couldn't come back. Paul Sumpter, the death-obsessed psychopath in Sinnoh didn't exist anymore. If he was to stay here any longer, he'd probably be sent to jail or be dead in seconds. In order to prevent that from happening was to get the heck out of there as quick as possible.

Paul grabbed his mask from his bag and raised it over his face, tying it neatly behind his head. As he flashed one last glance at her name, he placed a diamond ring on the cement and briefly walked away from her grave. That ring he settled upon her grave, would happen to be the ring that he had once planned to propose to her with. Yes, Paul was going to propose to Effy, but then she died and he never gotten the chance to. Just the thought about this made his heart ache once more and his anger rose once more. He shook his thoughts out of his head and continued to walk down the dark streets of Sinnoh, with that mask covering his identity.

It was going to be tough to start over completely.

**Author's Note: And this is the ending of chapter 16. Sorry to have this chapter so short but I didn't want to add too much! Please forgive me. D:**

**Okay, first things first. Since the turning point/climax of the story had occurred, where would Paul and Dawn be now? Just a heads up, be expected to find some big changes between Paul and Dawn, and of course a bunch of suspense, drama, heartbreak, etc. – stay tuned and review, darlings.**


	17. Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, my apologies for updating so late! I got caught up in the track of writer's block and trust me it is a real bitch. But I promised you guys, I will not give up with this story – I will stick to it till the end, which is a fact. :D**

**Last chapter left off in much of a cliffhanger didn't it? **

**Dawn finding out the truth and Paul running away…**

**What changes could happen now?**

It was over between them and he had to move on.

Closing his eyes, he briefly remembered her last words she had spoken to him. All he could feel was hatred towards her, betrayal, fear, all of those kinds of feelings he'd never thought he would ever feel with her. If she loved him so much, why did she confess the truth about him to loads of people? Didn't she know that his life would crumble back down to where he had once begun with? He didn't want to go back to those days, where everyone would treat him like shit and only think of him as a death obsessed freak.

Paul was foolish enough to think that his past would never come back to bite him in the ass. But eventually, it did and of course he was pissed.

Shoving his hands inside his pockets, a cool breeze swept over his bangs. He finally bid goodbye to Sinnoh and escaped off to the Unova region. He never realized how much of a difference Unova is compared to Sinnoh, despite the Pokémon he discovered on the way here. That's not really much of a surprise really, because every region always have plenty of different Pokémon, but then once in a while you'll see familiar ones.

As Paul walked down a street with only a few people walking upon it, he discovered a small television settled in a store, on top of a table. He stopped in his tracks, and discovered the news was playing, and obviously this must have been something important. After a few seconds of watching the news, his face suddenly appears on the screen and all he did was give an emotionless expression directed at it. Of course, this didn't surprise him much at all.

Tearing his eyes off of the screen, he breathed out a sigh and came up with a conclusion. Since he is a wanted victim all over the news, anyone can notice him by now. The only thing he thought he should do now to save his ass from ending up in jail is changing his identity completely. When no one will ever know who he is. Of course, the idea of changing his identity made him cringe, but he had no other choice. It was to either change his identity, or don't and end up in jail.

A breeze swept through his bangs once again and he looked up briefly, glancing at a store nearby the one he just had his full on attention to. The sign on the store read "Barber Shop," and that only meant one thing. Where dudes get their hair cut. Paul shifted uncomfortably at his side and thought about entering the store or not.

Would it be a great idea of getting his hair cut?

Avoiding the thought, he pushed through the doors of the Barber Shop.

xxx

She shoved all of his gifts inside the box, all of their pictures, and all of their memories inside that one box. She was still crying her eyes out, trying to push him out of her mind but she cannot. Her heart was racing rapidly beneath her chest and her breathing continued to hitch after seconds pass on by. Dawn pulled a wet strand of hair behind her ear and grabbed the box in her arms, making her way out of her room.

She walked down the stairs slowly, watching as she took each step and made her way outside of the front door of the house. A cool breeze hit her in the face on the way and she just sighed lightly before walking outside of the balcony.

As she made her way to the trashcan, she threw the box inside and closed the trashcan with the lid, feeling good as she did so. She wiped down those fresh tears that were flowing down her face and bit down on her lower lip.

"Are you okay?"

Startled, Dawn turned around to only discover Cato. She stared at him for only a moment and then glanced down at the floor, tears beginning to fill in her eyes once more. She only nodded, as if to say yes, but in reality she is not okay and she is dying on the inside. Cato frowned slightly as he saw tears beginning to flow down her eyes. He just took a step closer to her and pressed his palm against her face, wiping away those tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

Dawn glanced up at him as he did so and she remained silent, but somewhat shocked as he made that certain move. "What are you doing here?" she questioned lowly, her eyes becoming a blur as water filled in them again.

"I was going to try and stop my friend from doing something she'll regret, but it looks like it's too late."

Confused, she furrowed her eyebrows together. "Is this 'friend' by any chance a brown haired slut named Giselle? 'Cause if so, she doesn't regret what she said. She actually got enjoyment out of her little _speech._" Dawn confessed angrily, beginning to brush pass the boy as she started walking down an empty lane.

"I'm sorry," he sighed as he followed her, not knowing what else to say after that. At least it was the right thing to say knowing that she just got through a bad break up. "It's just that Giselle is obviously head over heels for Paul—"

"I think I've realized that by now."

"I know, but she's been coming up with these plans for days an—"

"I don't care," Dawn whipped around, her voice becoming louder by the second. "I don't fucking care, Cato! I don't. She can have him for all I fucking care, he's available." Turning around once again, she continued to walk and lowered her voice down, as if thinking rather hard at the moment. "If she wants to whore around with him once again, so be it. It's not my problem, anyway…"

He stared at her quietly, feeling sympathy for the young girl. She was hurting so much and he just didn't like the fact that she was feeling this way. What was strange is that he usually never feels sympathy for any girl, even if they got their heart broken. But then again, as he realized he does now, he wondered if his feelings for Dawn grew rather stronger than before. But, he would never try to take her, now that she's available. She is still in the emotional state and he wouldn't want to mess around with that.

"Paul would never go to her…" he confessed.

"I wouldn't be surprised," she chuckled lightly, shaking her head as she did so. "He did it once, he can do it again."

"The only reason why he slept with her was because Giselle was going to screw him over by telling you the truth about him," Cato said, his eyes slightly hardening on the blue haired girl.

Dawn stopped walking and just laughed again, narrowing her eyes on him. "Isn't relationships supposed to never have secrets? I thought relationships were always about being honest, and never hiding a single thing."

"It's not exactly easy to tell your girlfriend that you're a murderer," he said, raising his eyebrows.

Dawn sighed lightly and shook her head. She laughed. "I'm sorry, but that's ridiculous. There's no way in hell he could be a murderer."

Nodding his head, Cato began to speak again, "So you think it's all a lie?"

"Yeah," she responded.

"That he really is innocent and doesn't murder people?"

"Yeah," she chuckled.

"Well, you're wrong." Cato stated, his eyes hardening on her once again. "He actually does kill people, he killed _plenty _of people."

She just shook her head and raised her voice again. "You have no proof," she said, "You have no proof," she said panicking. "Nobody has any proof!"

Cato stared at her in disbelief, and only grabbed her by her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "Breathe," he told her, "I may not have no proof, but I am telling the truth."

Dawn sniffed and glanced up at him with her sapphire blue eyes, burning into his own blue ones. Tears were beginning to blur in her eyes once again as they flowed down her cheeks. "If he is a killer… why didn't he kill me?"

"Because you're the one he loves," the boy stated, caressing her cheek with his palm. Dawn's breathing hitched by the feel of his palm against hers and she felt a spark come between it. What was that kind of spark though? Was it that romantic kind of spark? No, she shouldn't think that way. He's just only being nice to her, he would never share those kinds of situations with her… or would he?

Gulping down that large lump in her throat, she stared at him in the eyes and the next thing she did took him off guard. Her lips crashed onto his, rather hard as if she was desperate for this need. Cato felt his eyes widen just by the second her lips pressed aggressively to his and he just pulled away. Shocked, he furrowed his eyebrows together and felt himself becoming upset with her. "What are you doing?" he shouted angrily.

Surprised, she hugged her arms tightly and felt those tears beginning to fill in her eyes once more in a matter of seconds. "I just…" no words can manage to escape from her lips afterwards. Her eyes just focused on the ground, unable to meet with his once again.

Discovering that guiltiness crossing over her face, he sighed. "I know you just got through a bad break up with Paul, but… I'm not going to be your rebound boyfriend."

"I thought you wanted this!" she hollered, her heart racing fast beneath her chest. "I thought you wanted this!" she repeated loudly, punching her emotions out into his chest fiercely and he just became more and more upset, but he held his ground.

"I do want this," he hailed, grabbing onto her wrists tightly, stopping her from continuing to throw hard punches down his chest. "I just don't want it this way," Letting go of her wrists, he let them drop back to her sides and brushed passed the girl, leaving her there left in an emotional state.

Biting her lip, Dawn glanced up at the sky as tears began to rush down her cheeks faster and faster. She sobbed loudly and ran her hands through her hair, feelings mascara running down her cheeks as she did so. She looked like a horrific mess; most likely mistaken as a zombie or whatever kind. Dawn closed her eyes tightly and began walking off in that same direction she had been walking off to.

She was just sad—heartbroken and no one was there for her.

All she wanted was to pretend like none of this had ever happened and that her and Paul would still be the same…

Why did things have to turn out the way they did?

"Life is such a tragedy…" she murmured quietly.

xxx

Paul Sumpter was no more.

He had his hair died pitched black and had it cut short, but not too short; he was different alright. Obviously, he had himself look like a different person. But, he wouldn't change his first name, no, he would change his last name, though.

What would be a good last name, though? Jenkins? Chambers? Martin? Matlin? Edwards? Saunders? Campbell?

Running out of choices, he just decided to call himself Paul Leary. That wouldn't be much of a suspicion, right? It really doesn't sound too suspicious, however.

As days passed on by, he began to go back to the lifestyle he had once started off with. Being just a regular street Pokémon trainer, and not getting himself into any danger. Paul battled plenty of other trainers, and neither one of them recognized him as the 'Paul Sumpter', they only known him as 'Paul Leary'.

Surprisingly, his little "death" addiction had calmed a lot down. He hasn't killed anyone and/or harmed anyone since he was back in Sinnoh and that sort of made him happy, strangely. Usually, killing people always made him feel good, but now that he hasn't done it in a while, he feels good about it.

Pressing the tip of his cup against his lips, he took a sip of his cup of coffee and looked around his surroundings. Right now, he would be settled in a Coffee shop, just to get a cup of coffee and hang around here for a little while. Some people would say "hey" or "what's up" to him, knowing he's the new kid around the block.

"Drew got shot," a girl had said.

Freezing in place, Paul's eyes shot up as soon as he heard those words. _Drew got shot, _those words were awfully too familiar. Wondering who exactly could have spoken those words; he glanced to his right and discovered a girl with long Peach Pink hair flowing over her shoulders speaking with a guy with long Purple hair wearing a strange Cacturne costume, or whatever it was.

Paul didn't wanna seem like he was eavesdropping, but he was too curious to find out why they were talking about Drew or how they even knew about Drew. Tearing his eyes off of the two teens talking with one another, he continued to sip on his coffee and had his ears fully on their conversation.

"No way, really?" the purpled haired guy responded. Paul just chuckled at his response, knowing damn well that he was pretending to be interested.

"Yeah, in Sinnoh…" the girl responded, looking down at her hands. "There's a murderer on the loose and he shot Drew," she continued, glancing back up at him, "Harley, do know what this means?"

"That Drew must be dead?" The boy named Harley guessed. The girl only groaned in annoyance at his stupidity, "Can you stop being so stupid and understand where I'm coming from? All I know is that Drew is hurt…"

"Wow," Harley chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee before settling it down on the table. "And who had shot him?"

"Supposedly this guy named Paul Sumpter," she responded, biting her lower lip. "It seems like this guy has gone missing and it makes me wonder if he had ran away." The girl confessed, staring at the purple haired guy dressed in that costume with all seriousness.

Gulping, Paul got up and made his way over to the trashcan that was beside the two teens talking with one another, throwing away his finished cup of coffee. As he did so, he accidentally ran into the girl with long peach hair and she just chuckled lightly. "Sorry," she said. Paul just simply nodded, "It's fine," he said, almost nervously. She just smiled and Paul smiled back awkwardly, brushing past the girl.

If he didn't move any quicker, he probably could've been stuck having a conversation with her and maybe she would've recognized him as _Paul Sumpter _and he didn't want that to happen. He didn't want _anyone _to recognize him, 'cause if they did, he'd be screwed in the ass.

Paul finally made it outside into the darkness and let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. Turning on his left, he began walking down a sidewalk and pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing a number. He raised the phone up to his face, and placed it against his ear. As the phone began ringing on the other line, it had finally picked up after a few seconds.

"Hey," Paul breathed, "I'm dealing with a tough condition and I was wondering if you still have a place for me to stay?"

**Author's Note: Okay, my apologies once again for making this chapter shorter than my usual chapters, but this is what happens to me when I develop writer's block. Luckily, I didn't develop it with "ideas" but I developed it in what the fuck should I write lmao. Well, I wrote something down and I hope you guys are grateful about it. :D**

**Okay, so when Paul had confessed to Dawn that he isn't a killer, she said "I don't care," and she thought he was basically not telling the truth. And when she told everyone that he is a killer at the party, she only did it out of heartbreak, she didn't believe he was a killer though lol. But he is, and she's just in denial about it.**

**By the way, can you take a guess on who Paul called exactly?**


	18. Trading Places

**Author's Note: Some of the reviews that I've gotten last chapter made me laugh a bit, I don't know why lol. Anyway, this story is close to ending in about 5 more chapters or so, just a heads up. By the way, there are some big changes between Paul and Dawn. You already got a hint of how Paul would change into, but Dawn… oh god; you'll just have to read on to find out.**

**May I must point out the warnings in this chapter; some sexual situations would occur, and I must say it wouldn't be the kind you can expect? I shall not say more lmao.**

Paul placed his bags down on the floor just as soon as he entered this small apartment. Reggie did mention that this apartment has a two story room, and so far it looked pretty satisfying to him. Sighing, he closed the door behind him and locked the door with his keys. As he did so, he grabbed his bags in one hand and carried it all the way to the room he would be staying in. When he reached his room, he pushed the door open with his back and the brightness of the room crashed onto his face seconds afterwards.

Surprised by the sudden brightness, he got used to it after a matter of seconds and discovered that the room was pretty neat, and he liked it. He narrowed his eyes at the windows across the room and realized why exactly it was so bright, there were no window curtains. _I need to go shopping for this place, _he thought to himself, settling his stuff down on the floor.

Paul sat down on the soft surface of his bed, and grabbed his iPhone out of his pocket, scrolling through his contacts. When he came across Dawn's name, an unfamiliar coldness settled over him and immediately memories of her came across his brain.

"_You are __**such**__ a hypocrite," _He remembered her saying those words as if he was an infecting disease that spread throughout the entire world.

"_I believed you when you said you wouldn't hurt me – I should've known you would turn out to be what you said you wouldn't be!" _Closing his eyes shut, he felt himself growing upset right inside his chest.

"_Paul is a murderer," _She had said, _"That's the freaking truth," _Was she doing that to destroy him completely? How dare she expose the truth about him to all those people? Doesn't she know that she had destroyed his reputation?

"_I always fuck everything up, right? I'm a fucking nutcase. A fucking coward,"_

"_Yeah, you really are…"_

Dropping his phone down on his bed, he got up and let a heavy groan escape from his lips. He ran a hand through his newly found short hair and sighed lightly when he realized everything had changed, and that Dawn was now a piece of his past… a piece that he could never look back at.

_**Four months later,**_

Dawn inhaled the smoke of the cigarette between her fingers and exhaled the smoke into the girl's face, a seductive smile plastering on her face. She placed the cigarette down inside of a small cup on the coffee table and pulled the girl closer to her.

She wrapped her arms tightly around the girl's neck and let her lips explore hers. Moans were escaping her lips as she did so and they were close to stripping their clothes off at any moment. She didn't even know this girl at all, and yet she was right here, in Drew's house, making out with her just to please her needs. The girl tangled her hands into her blue locks, beginning to lift up her shirt over her head. Dawn let the girl get her shirt off of her and she placed her palms on the girl's breasts, giving them a slight squeeze just to please the girl.

"Oh god," the girl had moaned in response. Dawn felt herself smiling against the girl's lips and she just pushed her roughly so the girl fell on the couch before her.

Grinning, Dawn climbed on top of the girl lying down on the couch, and she grinded her hips against hers, the two becoming excited together at the sudden contact.

Never would she ever thought she would be doing something like this, with a _girl _too. Dawn was surprised herself that she was making out with this random girl, and about to have sex with her in her own _best guy friend's house. _She wondered how long she has been keeping up with this act, it has been quite a while and a couple months had passed on by since her break up with Paul and when Cato rejected her…

She was just so angry and she felt this was the only way she could let out her stress. With hot make out sessions with plenty of people, and smoking a cigarette. If Paul had seen her like this, he would hate her so much with a dying passion.

Meanwhile, Drew was blasting music inside of his room, having no idea that Dawn was presently making out with a random girl inside his house. Of course, he had known what Dawn had been doing and he had tried to convince her plenty of times to stop, but she never listens. It's like his words go through one ear and out the other.

Ever since he had gotten out of the hospital, she had been staying with him for a while and as a month passes, she changes into a whole different person. A person he doesn't even recognize. Drew didn't like the fact that she was basically a _whore _now; he thought she would be a much better person than that.

Running a hand through his green locks, he lowered down the music that was blasting through his radio and grabbed his phone in hand. He scrolled through his contacts and came across Paul's name. Just for a moment, he remembered their last encounter and it wasn't pretty. The thing is, he wasn't upset with what Paul had done to him, and it was just by accident right? It seemed that way when he totally blacked out after what May had did to him.

Pushing the thought to the back of his head, he clicked dial and the phone began to ring on the other line. Drew laid back against the headboard, with his arm placed behind his head for comfort as he waited for Paul to pick up the phone. When he thought he wasn't going to pick up, Paul's voice immediately proved him wrong. "Hello?"

"Hey Paul," Drew beamed.

"Drew?" Paul sounded astonished, as if to expect someone other than Drew.

"Haven't heard from you in months, how you been man?" the green haired boy continued, ignoring the shocked tone that was noticeable in his voice.

He heard Paul clear his throat from the other line and waited for a moment. "Oh, um… everything's good, I guess." Paul wasn't expecting a call from his best friend at all, that's the thing that surprised him the most. He'd thought Drew would be the last person that would want to talk to him right now, besides Dawn. "Are you okay?" was his next words. Knowing he had accidentally shot Drew in a blackout, he just wanted to know if he hadn't messed up his whole life if that bullet had affected many things inside his body.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He responded, "Just got out of the hospital not too long ago."

Sighing, Paul felt a load of guilt haunt him immediately as he heard those words. "I'm sorry," he sighed again. "I didn't mean to shoot you, it was uncalled for."

"Hey, it's fine, there's no need to stress over it. I already forgave you since that day and I know it's not your fault," Drew sounded comforting, but Paul didn't want that. He wanted Drew to be mad with him, like everybody else. But deep down in his soul, he didn't want that, he wanted people to not be mad with him.

"So you're not pissed at me?"

"Yeah, I'm not." Drew confirmed and chuckled lightly. "No worries man, everything's cool."

A sigh of relief managed to leave through Paul's system, but he was not fully satisfied just yet. "What about your girlfriend? Is she still mad at me?"

"What, May?" he raised an eyebrow and laughed lightly. "Yeah, she just doesn't know you like I do, that's why she thinks very negative of you. But trust me; she'll grow to like you eventually."

Paul chuckled awkwardly as if he believed otherwise, "Yeah…"

"So you wanna meet up somewhere?" Drew questioned, "I've been wanting to battle you for a while now and it would help me later on for later events."

"Oh, um, about that, I kinda moved to Unova." Paul confirmed, resting his head against his headboard, his eyes pondering on the television in front of him.

"Why?"

"Wanted to start traveling to other places," he lied, knowing damn well that is not the reason why he even came to this place. The real reason was because he was a wanted murderer in Sinnoh and he had to get out of there immediately, even though he had changed his identity.

"Ah, I see…" Drew found himself thinking he might've actually ran away because all of the tragic events that happened that night. "Well, when are you coming back?"

"Not sure," Paul responded in honesty. "But I know it's not soon."

"Well that's shit," Drew thought, not knowing what else to say. Noises of loud moans and screams of "Oh yeah," "Harder!" "I want you so fucking much.." "God, you're amazing." Escalated all the way to Drew's room and Drew only found himself furrowing his eyebrows together as he heard this. When he realized the other voice belonged to another female, he began wondering what the fuck was going on out there.

"Have you spoken to Dawn?"

Drew broke out of his thoughts as soon as Paul asked him this question. "Yeah… why?"

"How is she?" he asked lightly, lowly, almost nervous to find out what the answer would be.

"Oh, she's fine," Drew said in a sarcastic manner, "She has been so great that it's to the point that you won't even recognize her," he confessed truthfully.

Pausing, Paul began to get confused at his last sentence. "Wait, what?"

"Nothing." Drew paused, changing the subject quickly. "Listen man, I have to go okay? I'll call you back later."

"Okay…?"

Without saying no more, Drew immediately pressed the end button and dropped the phone on his bed.

Paul stared at his phone in his hands and only wondered what the fuck was that all about.

Drew got out of his bed and made his way out of his room, closing the door shut behind him. Following the noises all the way to its destination, he found his jaw dropping straight to the floor at what he had just placed his eyes on. His own best chick friend having oral sex with a random girl inside _his _house. Now, that was his kind of heaven.

Trying to prevent the excitement that was growing inside his pants, he just immediately walked over to the two girls making love to one another and he just pointed to the girl Dawn was currently exploring at the moment. "Who the _fuck _are _YOU_?" he demanded, his anger rising beneath his chest.

At the sound of Drew's voice, Dawn immediately tore her lips from the girl's sweet warmth, and moaned lightly at the taste of that girl left on her lips. She narrowed her eyes at Drew and furrowed her eyebrows together, smiling innocently. "_That's _Eve, be polite to your guests."

Scoffing, he raised his eyebrow, "Excuse me? This is _my _house and I don't have to be polite to someone that was _not_ invited." He spat, locking his eyes on the red haired girl that was staring at him intensely.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Drew demanded, pointing towards the front door. She glanced at the front door and returned her eyes back to him, "Awww, why? You'll miss the chance of having a hot threesome."

"Now _that's _my kind of 'fun'." Dawn grinned, laughing lightly at the girl's statement.

Drew stared at both of the girls with wide eyes and he was just in disbelief at how Dawn was behaving. She had _never _behaved this way and seeing her continuing to behave like this, he couldn't take it anymore. "What the fuck, Dawn!?" he screamed. The blue haired girl looked at Drew again and wondered why exactly he was yelling at her for. "I think you're having some serious mental anger issues, Drew… I think you should take anger management classes."

He laughed right in her face and nodded, "I have a mental issue? _I _have a mental issue? That's the most pathetic thing I've heard from you all day." Drew spat, his anger growing higher and this time he felt himself wanting to break something, but he held his ground.

The girl that was sitting on the couch began to get up and she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, "I think I should go," she said, sensing a fight starting with the two people she barely knew.

"Yeah, please get the fuck out of my house," he nodded in agreement, flashing a fake smile at the red pixie haired chick. She stuck her middle finger right at him before exiting out of his house.

"Yeah, fuck _YOU _right back _BITCH._" Drew shouted loud enough for the girl to hear.

"How dare you come in here and kick her out like that? I was actually having fun and to think that I actually liked this girl." Dawn confessed, beginning to become upset at what he had done.

Locking his eyes back on Dawn, he was becoming ticked. "My fucking _god, _this is _not _YOU, Dawn, don't you get it?" His voice sounded like it echoed from every corner of the house and he really didn't give a fuck. He has had it with Dawn and her new ways and this was the only way to make her listen.

She closed her mouth shut and stared at Drew for a long while as he continued to say what he needed to say.

"Since when did you become interested in girls, anyway?"

"Since now—"

"Since when did you decide to whore around with so many people in _my _fucking house?"

"Why do you even care so much—?"

"I let you stay in here because I felt like you needed some comfort."

"I don't need your comfo—"

"But, I guess you thought that meant to become a whore and do drugs and have sex and have make out sessions with people you don't even know."

Tears were beginning to fill in her eyes and she just shook her head, "You are _such _an asshole—"

"Thank you very much! I appreciate the honesty, but that is the only way you would ever listen to me. Did you ever stop to think how Paul would think of you if he saw you like this?"

She began to burst as soon as he brought up his name. How dare he bring up his name? "_He_ broke my heart, _he _is the one that cheated on me with that brown haired little bitch and fooled me into thinking he is faithful. _He _made me the way I am today, so if _he _has a problem with it, _he_ can fucking deal with it!"

"No, he won't. The only thing you'll do to him is cause him more pain than he already is receiving." Drew stated.

Silence overwhelmed the two for quite a moment. "Do you have any idea of what you did that night?"

"I broke up with him, that's what I did." She confirmed.

"You destroyed him, and because of _you _he ran away."

Disbelief, she remained silent and she just chuckled and shook her head, more tears running down her cheeks. "He destroyed himself and running away was _his _choice."

"You know what, whatever." Drew shook his head, tearing his eyes off of the girl, brushing past her as he headed off to the direction of his room. He had stopped, however, and turned to Dawn once more and let out a final sentence. "If you want to continue doing what you're doing, so be it. I'm through with you." Tearing his eyes off of the blue haired girl, he left to his room and slammed the door shut.

Sniffing, the blue haired girl that was drowning in her tears sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands. She let out more emotions into those hands and only found herself feeling worse than ever. She had never planned to turn out this way, it just… happened, just like that. And now that she thinks of it, she never felt so disgusting until now.

She was now the one covered in scars. And Paul, however, was free from them.

**Author's Note: Let me just explain some things before most of you start yelling at me… xD**

**First off, I thought of changing Dawn into a wild girl like that because it would be a good storyline and it would cause more problems in the story. Then again, she is going through depression and that is her way of overcoming that depression, sadly. :/ Meanwhile, Paul is just trying to overcome his murdering addiction, in this case, you would consider him as a goody goody. It's like Dawn and Paul had switched bodies and became each other, lol. Dawn being the bad one and Paul being the good one, when in reality, Paul is the bad one and Dawn is the good one.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think in the reviews. (: And yes, expect to discover plenty of more drama, and here's a spoiler for you guys.**

**Paul will be back in Sinnoh, soon. (; but what will happen when he comes across Dawn again?**


	19. These Tears Are Deadly

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, your reactions on last chapter is so priceless! I love you guys, haha.**

**I must say, I don't like the change in Dawn either, but I'm only doing it for the drama and to keep you guys interested. (; don't worry, you'll see her come across Paul again, next chapter. This story will end in like 3 to 2 more chapters, sadly. :/ But I like to say thank you for all of you that has stuck with me through this story since the beginning. I can't thank you guys enough.**

For the past months, he has been training nonstop. At first, he had given up the training ability, but now since he's trying to revert back to his old life, this was the best way to do it. Paul is the champion of Sinnoh, and he can't just give up on being a Pokemon Champion, no way. He wouldn't be Paul if he wasn't taking battles or anything more seriously.

"Never thought I'd come across Paul, again. And in a new look too." A voice had said.

Grunting, Paul turned his eyes to the voice that just spoken to him and found himself becoming surprised at the person it was. It was Giselle. Of course, he was becoming fully upset as soon as he realized it was her. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded.

She grinned and slowly walked up to his side. "Traveling, that's all." She soon noticed that same pissed off expression on his face and she just sighed. "Listen, I know I was a bitch the last time we saw each other, but I swear that I am a better person now."

Paul laughed at that statement and returned his Torterra back inside his Poke ball. "Sounds real pathetic," he began to brush pass the dark brown haired girl and she furrowed her eyebrows together, following him.

The wind blew through her hair as she continued to walk by his side, "I'm actually telling the truth, okay? I was a real bitch to the both you and Dawn before and I never should have interfered with your relationship with her."

"Yeah, that's a promise that you obviously couldn't keep," Paul rolled his eyes, shoving his hands inside his pockets as he began to pick up his pace. He desperately hoped for this girl to leave him the fuck alone and bother someone else. He wanted this girl out of his life so badly, but all she does is keep on reappearing in his life. It was getting frustrating.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, halting him so he can look at her. As he did so, she let out a breath of air and looked at him seriously. "I was jealous of what you guys had." She confessed, hardening her eyes on him. Paul's eyes hardened intensely on hers as well and he did his best to not angrily scream at the girl or even strangle her violently. "Maybe, all I wanted was to just be with you. And honestly, that is all I wanted and that is still what I want—"

"You're not gonna be with me." He pointed out, but she continued on talking.

"I know, damn it!" Giselle raised her voice and found herself becoming upset. "I guess my way of trying to have you was by destroying your relationship with her."

Silence filled in the air and she let out a heavy breath, "And when I realized that I finally got what I wanted, I actually felt like a real bitch. She didn't deserve to get hurt like that and neither did you."

Paul stared at her for a long moment and he just smiled, chuckling. "You know what. This whole little speech you're telling me sounds like a bunch of bull. I can't believe you're actually breaking your neck just to tell me something that you know damn well isn't you."

"I've changed, Paul?" Giselle ran her hands through her hair and just groaned angrily. "Why don't you believe me?" she shouted as her voice echoed through the wind.

"Because you're not a person that can be trusted. Last time I asked you to do one simple favor for me, you eventually proved to me that you're not a trusted person—"

"I'm sorry—"

"_Sorry_ isn't going to cut it!" Paul shrieked powerfully. "Don't you get it, Giselle?" he got closer to her face. Giselle remained silent. "You are to me what I am to Dawn, and I am _nothing _to her!"

Surprised, Giselle felt those words crash down hard inside of her and all she felt was heartbreak. Blinking, tears were beginning to fill in her eyes and she just blinked them back, nodding her head. She began taking slow steps back before completely turning around and running as far as she can away from there in hurt and in heartbreak. Never had she ever experienced this kind of pain until now.

Paul watched as she disappeared into the forest, and he just let out a final breath, finally satisfied that she had left. He knew his words was the most harshest thing that has ever left his mouth, but he felt no regret to it. Why should he feel bad for her? She is the reason why his life is back to a fucked up, lonely life. So there was no reason to feel pity for her, at all. He actually thought she deserved to feel what he's feeling and he really could care less if she's crying her eyes out at this moment.

Glancing high up at the sky, he realized the sun was beginning to set and that only meant it was time to head on home. He usually stays out here around night time, but after coming across Giselle, he really doesn't wanna be out here for the rest of the day.

Letting out a breath of air, he began to head on to the direction where his home would be.

xxx

"Dawn, can you please pick up the phone?" he asked, hearing nothing but silence on the other end. Of course he would hear silence on the other end, since he is talking to her through voicemail. "I'm sorry," he sighed after hanging up.

He called her again, and then it went straight to voicemail once again. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Dawn. I'm so fucking sorry, I'm fucking sorry." He rested his forehead against his palm as his elbow settled gently on his knee. He was becoming frustrated. "Please forgive me,"

Again.

"I'm sorry! Really, why can't you just pick up the phone?"

Again and again.

"I didn't mean to break your heart, okay? I really didn't. I just… I just need you to stop ignoring me and answer me. I need you to answer… please answer."

Again and again and again.

"Dawn? I love you. I'm sorry."

"I really hate how you're ignoring me right now… how many times do I have to say sorry?"

"I fucking love you, okay?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated over thousands of times before finally hanging up.

Again and again, she still hadn't answered her phone. Why can't she just answer the phone and hear him out? It was getting frustrating and he felt like throwing his phone across the room. He has said sorry over thousands of times over voicemail, and yet he gets nothing of her in return. This is pathetic.

Trying one more time, he called her once more. Expecting to come across another voicemail, he was surprised to hear her pick up. But all he heard was silence on the other end. "…Dawn?" he said after a moment of silence.

He heard a heavy breath, "What do you want, Paul?"

Paul gulped down that large circle of nervousness down his throat. What can he say? "I'm sorry…" he said lowly, unsure. Would she even buy that? He has said it over thousands of times and yet she still hadn't forgiven him.

She closed her eyes gently and only said something that left him speechless and completely angry. "I don't love you anymore Paul. I'm happy now. And in case you didn't know, I'm with Cato and he's making me happier than you ever did."

After a full moment of silence, the phone line cut off and Paul found himself throwing his phone hard at the wall before it broke down into billions of pieces. He was breathing heavily, angrily and all he felt was hatred for the blonde haired guy for taking the girl he loves away from him. How dare does Cato make Dawn happier than him? He felt so enraged by that fact and all he wanted to do was scream.

The bell of his apartment rang around the rooms and Paul's eyes soon caught it's attention. Trying to calm himself down, he slowly began to head over to the front door of his apartment and he opened it. A girl with wild purple hair and an Axew settled on her shoulder was staring at him with pure sorrow.

"Are you Paul Sumpter?" she asked.

His eyes widened slightly by how she immediately knew what his name was. He thought he had his identity perfectly hidden, but he guessed it obviously hadn't been hidden.

Not thinking, he just responded, "Yes."

"I'm Iris," she responded, biting her lower lip. She handed him an envelope in his hands and she looked at him with pity. "This was sent to my apartment door and I guess whoever the person wrote this, thought I was you."

He stared at her for a long moment before taking the envelope in his hands and retrieving the letter from inside of it.

_Your brother is dead. _

_He borrowed money from a drug dealer and never had paid the guy back. In anger, the drug dealer killed him. And I only found this out through someone who found him dead on the street… I am so sorry for your lost, Paul._

_Sincerely, Drew._

Paul reread those words one last time and he slowly glanced up, a load of anger crashing down on him.

"I'm so sorry…" the girl named Iris said.

Without saying anything, he looked down, and he pushed passed her angrily as he made it outside and ran.

xxx

He had never thought he would step foot in Sinnoh once again, but after finding out the news he just received, he had to come back and he was mad. No, he was far from mad, he was enraged and he wanted to find Reggie's murderer once and for all. It's either now or never. This guy doesn't deserve to live at all.

When he came across an alleyway in Veilstone, he discovered a bunch of thugs hanging around there with drugs in their hands. Paul found himself becoming so angry and he just walked up to the guys, not even giving a care if he's getting himself into trouble.

"Excuse me?" he raised his voice to receive their attention. When he got their attention, the tallest guy in the group, which was named Jason stared at the dark boy with curious eyes.

The tall guy just cleared his throat and folded his arms together. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Paul fucking Sumpter," a smirk crossed over the black haired boy's mouth as soon as he spoke his name. The other guys that were surrounded by Jason eyes widened all together. Paul, of course, was getting enjoyment out of their scares. Jason, however, looked as if he was trying to act cool and finding out this news doesn't bother him.

"Ah, _the _Paul Sumpter, nice to meet you." Jason smiled widely at the guy and stepped closer to him. "I didn't know you could be this short in person, I thought you'd be more scarier and taller."

Paul scoffed and glared at him powerfully in the eyes. "You know Reggie?"

Jason's eyebrows furrowed together, "What?"

"My fucking brother, Reggie? Dark purple haired guy that always has a pony tail?" Paul smiled and shook his head, "Don't act like you don't fucking know who he is," Paul grabbed the guy by his collar and pulled his face closer to his. "Did one of you fucking killed my _brother?_"

Jason quickly shoved Paul off of him and his other friends were soon by his side. In a moment, Jason just smiled at Paul. "I killed your brother."

Paul's eyes hardened on Jason.

"He didn't pay me back when he was supposed to. So I decided to introduce him to my little friend, over here." Jason pulled out a gun that was settled on the inside of his pockets.

Just as soon as Paul discovered it, he blacked out and started to flung forward for the guy, punching the crap out of him so hard to the point he'll bleed. His friends started to grab Paul by his arms and his legs, trying to get him off of Jason, but it was no use because Paul was basically spazzing out, practically trying his hardest to kill the guy in his arms.

Paul punched the guy hard in the gut and he soon fell hard to the ground. When Jason fell down in unconsciousness, Paul grabbed the other guys and started slamming their heads hard into the brick walls as blood splattered on each of their faces and onto his hands. Paul was screaming angrily and cursing at the guys that got involved with killing his brother. These guys didn't deserve to live. They killed his brother, so now karma is biting them in the ass.

Shoving his free hand inside his pockets, he grabbed his pocket knife and sliced both of their throats open before throwing them free on the ground. Blood was flowing from their necks and Paul breathed heavily as he watched the two guys bodies quickly die in a matter of seconds. In surprise, he felt an arm wrap tightly around his neck and Paul found himself struggling his hardest to free himself from this guys arms. "Fucking murderer!" Paul screamed as he stabbed the guys hand with his knife, which caused Jason to finally let go of him.

When Paul caused him to let him go, Paul pushed him hard against the brick wall, grabbing him by the neck, choking him rather aggressively. Jason fought his hardest back, beginning to bring the gun high up against Paul's chest, where his heart would be. Paul glared into the eyes of Jason. "Fucking kill me already! I fucking dare you!"

Jason pulled the trigger of the gun, but no bullet escaped out of it. In disbelief, his eyes widened when he realized his gun had no more bullets and a devious smirk followed its way up to Paul's mouth. "I guess it isn't my time to die yet," he smiled, finally settling in a hard punch in this guys face before slamming his head hard against the wall. Blood was beginning to spill from his mouth before it collided down onto Paul's hands and his jacket. More anger and rage was filling through Paul's veins when he realized this guy still isn't dead. "Would you fucking die!" Paul shoved his knife through Jason's gut, hoping for him to die right here and now.

Blood continued to spill from Jason's mouth and he kept on choking out words that Paul could barely understand. "I-I'm fucking i-immortal."

Scoffing, Paul laughed in his face. "Yeah fucking right,"

A bullet shot through Jason's head out of nowhere which caused Paul to quickly take a quick step back in surprise, his eyes wide in disbelief. Confused, Paul turned his eyes to the direction the bullet came from and discovered someone with a gun in their hands, slowly dropping their arm back to their side. Paul stared at the person for a brief moment. When he got a clear view of who the person was, Paul blinked in surprise. It was Drew.

Jason's eyes began to flutter close and his lifeless body began to fall in Paul's arms. Surprised again, Paul realized Jason fell into his arms. Disgusted, he pushed Jason's lifeless body to the floor along with his other lifeless friends.

He dropped the knife that was in his hands and turned away from the dead bodies, motioning his way over to Drew.

They stared at each other silently for a long moment, having nothing to say to one another. Drew's eyes searched up and down his half bloody figure. He looked a mess in the face and he was feeling pity for him. Sighing, Drew shoved his gun inside his pocket and reached out to Paul, quickly hugging the boy to comfort him. Feeling like he held in his pain for years, he finally let it out and hugged Drew back tightly as he cried out all the pain he was going through.

All that anger he held in him…

All that agony that was settled inside of him…

All the heartbreak and hurt that he'd gone through…

He finally let it all out. Paul actually has a heart, like everyone else. But he had been one of the few people who actually held in all that pain, but now he couldn't. He just couldn't.

xxx

He felt numb. His mind felt numb. It felt numb with complete sorrow, with thoughtfulness, with cold realization. He wasn't sure whether to cry more or just hold in all that pain he was feeling. So he just decided to stare at the pavement he and Drew walked on, a heavy and unusual silence hovering over them.

His mind was blank, now, and he felt like he wasn't even alive.

"Are you okay?" Drew whispered after a while. He knew the answer would be a no, but he was just checking up on him.

Shaking his head, Paul changed the subject and thought about it for a while now. "Where's Dawn?" he was curious. He just wanted to know where she was and how she was doing. Last time he spoken to her, she broke his heart into billions of pieces just as she said she doesn't love him anymore and that Cato makes her much happier…

Drew was silent, and he was thinking rather hard at the moment. Paul let Drew take his time to come up with something to say and when he did, his attention was caught immediately. "She's staying with me," Drew told him. "For the past couple of months, she's been staying with me and I've been taking care of her... well I _was_ taking care of her."

Brought into confusion, Paul wondered what he meant by that statement. "What do you mean?"

Drew stopped walking and when Paul realized he stopped, he stopped in his tracks as well, turning to face him. Paul raised his eyebrows, waiting for what Drew has to say.

"Remember when you asked me how is she?"

Pursing his lips together, Paul nodded. "Yeah?"

"When I said that you won't even recognize her, I really mean it… she's changed into a different person. A person I don't even recognize." He admitted truthfully, finally settling his eyes on Paul's.

Another silence hovered over them and Paul shifted in place, "And what kind of person is that?"

"The kind that'll most likely make her a whore," he breathed, looking at Paul carefully.

No words could form from Paul's mouth. His mind was going through millions of phases at the moment. One part of his mind was telling him to go look for her and yell at her, and another part of his mind was telling him to stay where he is and try to calm down then talk to her.

His fists were curling up tightly at his sides and he just briefly closed his eyes as more and more anger rushed inside of him.

Noticing Paul's unusual mood change, Drew raised his eyebrow. "…are you okay?"

Losing his mind completely, rage settled over him and Paul just turned around in anger and began to push his feet forward, running as fast as he can to get to Drew's house and scream furiously at Dawn. In astonishment, Drew immediately ran after Paul.

**Author's Note: O_O and the best part of the story will begin at the beginning of next chapter! Paul and Dawn will see each other again, but this time they will discover the changes in one another. (; **

**Preview for the next chapter…**

"_**You're cruel. I hate you."**_

"_**I hate you right back."**_

**You guys know what to do now, it starts with an R and ends with a W. ;D**


	20. Star-crossed Lovers

**Author's Note: I'm in the rage of tears right now; I cannot believe I reached 100 reviews! Ah this is insane haha. :D In thanks, I've decided to update this chapter a bit quicker for you guys. Luckily, my writing passion is very bright right now for this chapter, so fasten your seatbelts. (;**

**And chapter 20 begins now.**

After all that running he had did, along with Drew, he discovered a guy practically shirtless exiting from Drew's house and having an exciting smile plastered on his face. Paul's anger grew higher just by the sight and the next thing he did was flung forward for the guy, but Drew held Paul's ground, struggling his best to stop Paul for causing any physical problems with this guy he barely knew. "Who the _fuck _are you!? And what the _fuck _did you fucking do with my fucking _girlfriend!?_" he screamed, fighting his hardest to get out of Drew's grip, but Drew gripped him so tightly and was struggling his own self to prevent Paul from attacking this guy.

"Paul, just leave it alone!" Drew screamed in defense.

The shirtless guy raised his arms, his eyes widening at the guy that suddenly had a mental outburst at him. "She invited me to come and have _fun_ her, so why shouldn't I attend?" the guy started to smirk at the boy struggling to get out from the green haired boy's arms.

Groaning rather powerfully, Paul started to fight through Drew's arms the best way he can so he can go and kill the living shit out of that bastard that fucked Dawn. Who the fuck he think he is talking about the girl he loved that way to him? "I'm going to fucking _murder _your ass and make sure you choke on your fucking dick!" The shirtless guy thought Paul was practically insane, and he sort of found it amusing how Paul is probably saying all of that shit and in reality he wouldn't do anything. But in reality, knowing Paul, of course he would something to this guy. And it wouldn't be pretty.

"You're hilarious." The guy smiled, beginning to walk away as he pulled his shirt over his head and left off to wherever the fuck he was going.

After a long moment, Drew finally let go of Paul and screamed at him. "Seriously? Can you calm the fuck down?" he yelled shrieking.

Shaking his head, Paul responded, "No!" He immediately ran up the steps and made it to the front door of the house, slamming his fists down against the hard door rather aggressively. "Dawn!" he yelled, moving his palms down to the doorknob, wondering if it's open, but obviously it wasn't considering it was locked. This ticked him off, of course. He slammed his fists against the door again, knocking and in hope for her to answer. "Dawn!" he screamed even louder.

Sighing heavily, Drew ran up to his side and tried his best to calm him down. "Paul, she doesn't wanna see you," he told him.

_No shit, Sherlock. _Paul felt like screaming at Drew's statement, but he held it in and just groaned once again. "I don't fucking care okay—Dawn!?" He knocked aggressively on that damn door. Why couldn't she just fucking open the door and make things easier for once? Geezus, Paul has never dealt with any girl who causes as much problems as she does. To his surprise, Dawn really never caused that much problems until they broke up. Are you serious right now? He felt like knocking some fucking sense into her.

"Come on, leave it man. Just go home and—"

"No!" taking a risk, Paul slammed his body hard against the door as the door smashed down. Drew's mouth dropped open after seeing what Paul just did to his door. "Seriously!?" Drew screamed. Paul shoved his way inside the house, "What the _fuck _are you doing?" he screamed at her, discovering her immediately in the living room, sitting on a couch staring at him in silence. When he took a close look at her after speaking those words, he could barely recognize the girl sitting on the couch. It was her, yes. But she looked like a mess. She looked like a drug addict and a girl who was just completely fucked up and ruined all of the perfections in her life. In his eyes, she looked horrible. And he couldn't form that many words for her new look. "…who are you?" he said lowly.

"Geezus Paul, just go man." Drew growled, already ticked off by the fact that Paul broke down his door. Now he has to break his neck just to go find engineers to help get his door fixed up. This was just a lovely day for Drew. But then again, Drew can't really be upset with Paul because Paul just lost his brother, and he just found out the truth about Dawn… so it was probably best to not get on Paul's buttons.

She stared at Paul's newfound figure calmly and intensely at the change in him. He died his hair black, he cut his hair. Now he looks like a full on goth boy in her eyes. But her thoughts about him will always remain in hate; all she can think about is that he's even worse than before. She can recognize the boy behind that black hair, but she knew damn well he doesn't recognize her. She knew he was left in shock at her new change, but she really could care less. "It's alright, Drew." She finally spoke after a moment of silence, her eyes remaining on Paul. "I'm fine,"

"Alright," Drew nodded, locking his eyes on Paul and pointing his index finger at him. "Watch it, yeah? Or I'll…" he got lost into thought for a moment and Paul was looking at Drew with irritation. "Wait, what I'll do?" he narrowed his eyes at Dawn.

"Bite his head off and spit in a hole." She confirmed.

Drew stared at her as if she was crazy and he just nodded, returning his eyes onto Paul. "Yeah," he said, nodding his head again and then lowering his voice down. "I probably won't do that, but… yeah." He returned his arm back his side, before leaving off to his room, leaving the two teens to talk or scream on their own.

When he left, the two stared at each other for a long moment; a long silence enveloping over them. It was like they were back to where they left off, at that party.

"_Paul and I fucked,"_

"_I believed you when you said you wouldn't hurt me – I should've known you would turn out to be what you said you wouldn't be!"_

"_I always fuck everything up, right? I'm a fucking nutcase. A fucking coward."_

"_Yeah, you really are…"_

Dawn let out a heavy breath, and decided to break the silence that enveloped over them. "What do you want, Paul?" she asked coldly, prepared for the fight that was about to come. She had been prepared for this since day one and she wouldn't back down on her words. If Paul wants to fight with her again, then it's a fight it is.

"I want you to stop what you're doing, okay?" he said calmly, staring at her powerfully however as he spoke again. "You know, fucking around." He pointed out, raising his hand, "Fucking anything that moves, just, just stop that." He demanded.

"You started it—" she contemplated.

"I don't care," he interrupted, raising his voice as he hardened his eyes on her. "I don't _care,_" he repeated harshly as he raised his finger at her. "You're cruel. I hate you."

"I hate you right back," she responded, getting comfortable on the couch as she sat up straight, hardening her eyes on his as well. "Why don't you ponder over to Giselle's and give her one? Oh! Another one."

"Oh, just give it a _fucking _rest okay!" Paul was becoming ticked and angrier as she brought her up. She's still pissed at him over this? He was getting so angry just by the fact and he wanted to pull his eyeballs out. "You know it's you and me, you know that. And you're being stupid—"

"My ten—"

"You went away. Why did you go away?" he asked her, furrowing his eyebrows together as he looked at her rather seriously than before. "You know, I needed you and you pissed off."

Dawn pursed her lips together and just stared at him, thoughts running through her head as he continued to rant on whatever the hell was on his mind. She fought her hardest to hold in that emotional side of hers and not let it spill out in the air for him to see. He didn't deserve to see her like that anyway.

"My brother said…" Paul bit down on his lower hip just by the second he brought his brother up. He shook the thought out of his head, and continued to speak. "Well he said, you're special but you're _not. _You're just sluttin' around like a spoiled _kid—_"

"Giselle, Paul, Giselle!" Dawn fought back, raising her voice loud enough to get her words through his thick skull, but it only pissed him off even more.

"I don't love Giselle!" he screamed; having an emotional tone in his voice and he got closer to the blue haired girl sitting on the couch; tears beginning to fill in his eyes. "I never loved Giselle," he confirmed. "I love you, but you…" his eyes fell to the floor and he couldn't form anymore words. Why did he feel like his world was crashing down on him again? "You…" Clearing his throat, he finally sat down on the couch next to hers as another round of silence filled in the air.

"My brother fucking died." Paul spat, tears beginning to fall from his eyes and making its way down his cheeks.

Surprised, Dawn's mouth fell open slightly at the sudden news. By this, she was beginning to feel pity for him and she just tore her eyes off of him and glanced down at the floor, having nothing else to say.

"I needed you…" he whispered. "And Giselle… she meant nothing to me, okay?" he returned his eyes onto her and her eyes finally reverted back to his. "So what, I don't… I don't care." He whispered.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, and her eyes betrayed her when tears began to escape from them. She promised herself that she wouldn't show any emotions, but she guessed she couldn't keep that promise much longer.

"I hate you…" Paul said finally. Those three words crashed down onto her powerfully and she felt more tears colliding down her face. What was this? Why was she feeling so much emotions all of a sudden? She didn't understand.

After thinking during that short period of silence that enveloped them again, he nodded and just practically gives up. "Fine," he gets back up on his feet, standing up straight. "Fuck fifteen year olds." He started to head over to the front of the house, where the door was and is now lying down on the ground.

Dawn watched as he stood in front of the house in silence and she felt pure sorrow overtaking her heart. She bit down on her lip and remained silent, not bothering to say anything. There was no use anyway, he was going to leave and this will be the end of them. The end of Paul and Dawn.

"Whatever, I'm sick of saying sorry." Paul confesses, and then he finally looks at her after stopping to think. He pursed his lips together and said lowly, meaningfully. "I love you…" He stared at her for a long moment then said, "You say sorry…"

Beginning to head out the house, he stopped in his tracks as he heard Dawn finally say something; a final tear managed to escape from her eyes. "I didn't fuck him, Paul." She confirmed, beginning to get up on her feet and slowly motioning her way over to him. She stared at him from the back. "Cato doesn't want me. And so, I overreacted." She nervously played with her fingers and continued to talk, "I just wanted happiness… and I thought this was the best way to get it…"

Seconds later, Paul finally turned around briefly and looked at her. The two stared at each other for a long moment, another wave of silence crashing down on them. Dawn closed her mouth shut, and remained silent and so did he. He slowly walked up to her and placed his palms on her cheeks, crashing his lips onto hers. Dawn was left in surprise by his actions, but she wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him back as they soon fell on the nearest couch together; Paul on top of her.

They moved their lips together in sync as Paul's hands began to trail down her waist, beginning to lift her shirt up a bit as he continued to kiss her passionately, and lovingly. Dawn's legs soon wrapped around his waist, and she pulled him closer as a low moan escaped from her mouth and into his.

"If he's still bothering you Dawn, then…" Noticing the two making out on the couch, a wide grin soon fell on Drew's face. "Oh," he nods continuously, grinning widely at the scene in front of his eyes. "Okay." Excitement was filling through his eyes, and he sort of found this amusing. "Got ya," he chuckled before turning around and nodding again. "Smokin!" he left back to his room, and left Dawn and Paul back to their little session together. Obviously this meant something good.

xxx

Walking inside her room, she discovered Paul lying down on the bed still asleep. A small smile crossed over her lips and she slowly climbed into the bed, touching his shoulder lightly with the tips of her fingers. She then caressed his hair with her hands and she just giggled lightly, now resting her head against his back since he was lying down on his chest.

"I'm sleeping," he murmured tiredly, his eyes still closed. Dawn smiled again and responded, "Yeah," she then stayed quiet for a brief moment and began to say something again. "You look lovely when you sleep," she chuckled as she kissed his shoulder gently, closing her eyes after a while.

"I look hideous." He replied, his eyes still remaining closed.

She just shook her head, and whispered, "No." Beginning to sit up once more, she placed her hands down his back and started to massage it gently and softly as a smile crosses her lips once again. As she done this, she heard him make small whimpers at her actions, and she noticed a smile on his face. A smirk made its way up to her lips once she noticed.

"Please continue doing that," Paul begged, his eyes still closed. "That feels great,"

Dawn laughed lightly and removed her hands from the blanket, lifting the blanket up as she saw his bare ass. "Too late," she slapped his ass momentarily which caused him to hiss loudly. "Ow!" he groaned, beginning to turn to her with an irritated expression on his face. "That's not nice." He said tiredly.

She laughed, "No," she began to climb off of the bed and ran her hand through her blue curls. "I'm going to make breakfast." She confessed, beginning to lift up her light pink pajama and throwing it to the floor. Dawn pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, and made her way towards the closet, searching for something easy and simple to wear for the day.

A yawn escaped from his mouth and he was now facing her, watching as she changed into a different outfit. "Is Drew here?"

"No," she mumbled, placing on a simple peach tank top over her body, and white shorts to go along with it. "He's out somewhere… probably with May or something," she turned to the mirror and grabbed her brush in hand, beginning to comb her hair and lifting it up high in order to put it into a high ponytail.

Paul raised an eyebrow and commented, "Isn't he supposed to look after you?"

"No," she repeated, finally wrapping her hair into a high ponytail with a peach schrungie. "You are," she laughed, turning to him with a smile on her face. "Okay, what do you have to say to me?"

Confused, he furrowed his eyebrows together and thought of something. "Um… I'm sorry I'm such a tit?"

Dawn laughed at his comment and then shook her head. "No,"

"Life never made sense to me till I met you," he smiled widely at her after he soon said this. That smile was still on her face and she shook her head once again, "No,"

A long silence formed between them, and Paul had no idea what to say. He thought for a brief moment then let out a shaky breath before speaking, "I never really loved Giselle and it was all just a terrible mistake." Dawn's smile began to drop a little as he continued on with his sentence. "And that she really, really wasn't that great in bed."

Blinking, Dawn tore her eyes off of him and turned around briefly, biting down on her lower lip and responded, "No,"

Another round of confusion settled over Paul's brain, and he just remained quiet, having nothing else to say. What did she want him to say exactly? He actually had no idea and he wondered if his last words he just spoken bothered her. _Damn it, _he thought, _I should've never brought her up. _The best thing to do right now is to not bring anything up that will upset her. He then looked at her and watched as she finished getting ready, admiring her beauty. "You look beautiful." Finally he said something right to the girl for once.

A small smile formed on her face just as he said this; she turned around to face him. "Thanks," she then headed for the door, beginning to leave but she soon stopped immediately once she heard Paul called for her. "What do you have to say to me?" he called. She blinked, and turned her eyes to him.

She stayed quiet for a long moment then let out a heavy breath, "I'll love you forever, Paul."

Paul smiled at that statement. "You will?"

Dawn just nodded, "Yes," biting down on her lip, staying quiet again for a few seconds. "That's the problem," she finally said, beginning to exit out of the room and heading off into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Paul's smile began to drop slightly as soon as he heard her last words. Yes, he was confused with her last words but he wouldn't question it.

**Author's Note: Pretty crazy chapter right? Lol.**

**By the way, a story with a relationship going through problems keeps you hooked. That's why I love writing stories that has problems within a relationship but then as the story goes on the relationship falls back into place, like Dawn and Paul. (: but who says that there are no more problems to arise?**

**Did you guys forget? Dawn is **_**still**_** not convinced that Paul is a murderer. Oh yes. (;**

**Two to three more chapters left and the story will be over. And for the last chapter, I'll ask you guys an important question, so please try not to avoid it and answer it!**

**You guys know what to do now; review. ;p**


	21. All Good Things

**Author's Note: I guess I didn't realize how much I used the word "fucking" last chapter. Thanks reppad98 for telling me lmaoooo. **

**Um, so I see most of you are sad that this story is ending, butttttt didn't I mention that there will be a sequel? Oh yes, there is most definitely going to be a sequel, and you'll see why by the ending of this story. So that's good news for you guys. (;**

A yawn escaped from her lips and she opened her eyes, realizing that her light was on and it must have been still dark out. She glanced around her room and discovered May messing around with the laptop placed on her dresser. She just furrowed her eyebrows together then ran a hand through her blue messy locks, letting her hand drop back to her side. Dawn slowly sat up on the bed and yawned lightly as she watched the back of May's head. "I'm really happy, May." She said lowly.

May stopped what she was doing and then nodded her head slightly; a light smile forming on her face. "And why is that?"

"Things worked out for once." The blue haired girl mentioned; a bright smile glistening on her face. She still looked like a hot mess, and she could really care less about her looks right now. "Isn't that great?"

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows together, beginning to say something. "Paul—"

A laugh left Dawn's face, "He just left." She folded her arms together a bit, then began to stretch her arms out slightly then returned her arms back to her sides. "We've been getting to know each other again. A lot."

May nodded slightly and looked away, returning to what she was doing on the laptop. She wasn't really too fond finding out about Paul and Dawn getting back together, she was actually upset about it. "Cool," she said, uninterestedly.

Dawn slowly climbed out of her bed, fixing her tank top and short shorts before motioning over to May's side. Once she reached her side, she slowly moved down to May. "And it's lovely to have someone who cares about you." May stopped typing away on her laptop as Dawn continued talking; her eyes remaining on the laptop screen. "All the worries get lighter when you got someone you can tell everything to. Yeah?"

The brown haired girl turned her head towards Dawn and then let out a heavy breath. "Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself back into?" her eyebrows furrowed together and she stared at Dawn with all seriousness. Of course, Dawn only stared at May in confusion and then raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about?"

Paul stepped inside the room, determined to tell Dawn exciting news about his shooting lessons with Drew before leaving, but then he realized May and Dawn were talking. He quickly exited before the two could notice, and laid his back flat against the wall beside the room door. Paul usually doesn't eavesdrop, but he was curious to find out what they were talking about. The two did look like they were going to get into a huge argument with the facial expressions they had on.

May sighed and then moved back from her roller seat, getting up on her feet. "Paul is hiding a big secret from you."

Dawn laughed and shook her head, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. Paul wasn't hiding anything from her, at all. She knew that. He told her the truth—what more is he hiding? "I'm not going to let you destroy us, May." Her face fell flat on serious; her lips pursing together in a firm line.

Her best friend eyed her in confusion and then got up to her face. "I'm not trying to ruin your life Dawn; I'm trying to help you out here." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Paul," May paused and then tore her eyes off of her, sighing lightly from underneath her breath. "Paul is a killer. He killed people, Dawn—"

"Why does everybody keep saying that? He hasn't killed anyone and I know it—"

"Yes, he has Dawn!" May screamed; her voice echoing throughout the entire room. Dawn blinked and then folded her arms gently; a cold breeze knocking down on her. "Conway, Ursula, these other people by the names of Trip and Molly—Paul killed them all! He's not innocent, Dawn, he's not."

The agitated blunette pulled her hands over her ears so she could stop listening to her best friend ramble on to her about false news that never happened. She didn't want to believe it happened. She didn't want to, really. "Shut up!" she screamed at the top of her lungs; her heart racing beneath her chest and she felt like she was beginning to develop a heart attack at any moment now.

"You have to confront him, Dawn, you have to—!"

"I don't want to! I know Paul would never do something like that, that isn't like him!"

"He shot Drew when you left!" May screamed in defense; her voice cracking and almost breaking. "He shot Drew when you left, Dawn! How can you not have heard the gun shot?"

"Drew didn't die—!" Dawn started, but was soon cut off.

"Yeah, but Paul most certainly shot him in anger! What if he got pissed at you, Dawn? He could've killed you—!"

"SHUT UP!" Dawn screamed; closing her hands tightly against her ears as she continued to yell at May endlessly. "SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP!" she finally snatched her hands away from her ears and dropped them down quickly to her sides. Her palms soon balled up into tight fists and she felt herself becoming frustrated by each second. May closed her mouth shut when she realized she was driving her best friend insane. She pursed her lips together and then tore her eyes off of her; folding her arms together.

Tears were beginning to fill in the blunette's eyes and Dawn blinked them back. "Paul would _never _lie to me…" she said lowly.

"Oh yeah? Then how come he never told you?"

"He has told me! I just don't want to believe it!"

May simply nodded, then shook her head.

"I love him." She whispered as tears began to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. "I love him…" she glanced away and then settled a hand on her head before pulling it back down after a matter of seconds.

Paul felt a cold steer wash over him and he glanced down at the floor. "Paul?" his attention was immediately reverted to Drew across the other side of the hall. "Aren't you coming?" the green haired boy asked.

Paul discovered a gun settled in Drew's hands and then a cold thought crossed over his head. He sighed heavily and then nodded, "Yeah." He pushed himself off of the wall and left off with Drew, exiting the house.

"Whether he's a killer or not, I'm not going to let you ruin this for me." Dawn continued. After a while, she turned on her heel and headed for the door before saying one more thing. "Not this time." And then she exited the room, leaving the brunette with a heavy sigh and feeling sympathy for her blue haired best friend.

xxx

Drew held the gun tightly in his hands and prepared to let another bullet blast out onto the target. As he took a heavy breath and stepped back just a bit, he pulled the trigger and the bullet shot through the trigger in furious speed as it hit the target in less than two point oh seconds. A wide smile fell onto his face and he dropped his gun down to his side.

"You're good," Paul confessed, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

Drew just chuckled lightly and then turned his body to Paul. "Yeah," he smiled. "It strangely feels kinda good to shoot. Especially when I shot that guy that killed your brother."

Paul had a huge smile on his face and he nodded, "That bitch deserved it. And I can't thank you any less." Drew smiled lightly and patted Paul on his shoulder. "No problem, man." He dropped his hand back down to his side and narrowed his eyes at the red target once more.

When Paul settled his eyes on the gun in Drew's hand, a thought soon crossed over his head, and he just cleared his throat. "Hey Drew?"

The green haired boy raised an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes at Paul. "Yeah?"

Paul let out a heavy breath, "Can you help me out with something?"

xxx

"We only do cremations here," Rick told his new costumer, slightly annoyed with their several questions. Every day he had to go through the fact that there was never an open casket. His business was meant for people who couldn't afford high class, fancy funerals for family members.

"Then what's the casket for?" the younger man argued, pointing toward Rick's casket sitting at the front of the room.

Rick rolled his eyes, and eyed the man with an annoyed look on his face. "It's for show,"

"Why do you promote things if you're not selling them?"

"I'm not promoting it… it's for show." Rick confirmed, still annoyed.

"That's a perfectly good casket; you could sell it for a lot of money. Why don't you sell it?" The younger man flashed the older man an innocent smile.

"It's for show. If I wanted to sell the thing, I would have done it years ago," Rick spoke in a monotone voice now. "Sir, if you're not interested in having a cremation ceremony for your wife, maybe you should leave."

"Well why can't you have an open casket for her?"

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache starting to form in his temples. "We only do cremations here."

"Then what's the casket for?" the man asked him again. Did he have memory loss or something? Rick has never met someone so determined to get what he wanted.

"It's for show," he growled through his teeth.

xxx

Paul and Drew stepped into Rick's Crematorium; the two glancing around at the new renovation Paul's old boss had recently done to the place. He replaced the old scuffed tile flooring with gray carpeting, and put in new dull pink drywall to make his customers feel more at home; this place was far from any home Paul knew. Drew was actually left in astonishment by this place.

Paul came here to talk to Rick after not seeing him in so many months; that guy ruined his life, and he needed to get his revenge. With Drew's help. Because of that fucking asshole, he'd turn Paul into a psychotic murderer. Paul thought what he was doing all this time was for the better good, for self-defense; saving other people from the victim of their harsh bullying. His hideous and immature actions caused nothing but hurt, and pain, and death. How could he be so stupid to not realize what he was going from the beginning? Because of what he'd done, all of the anxiety and feeling guilt turned him utterly insane. The guy was a total basket case.

"Hey!" Paul called angrily when he noticed Rick was sitting in one of the back pews of the crematorium. His hands were folded in his lap and his eyes were closed, his head down. He must have been praying for whoever might have died recently. After Paul left, Rick hired a new worker for him—he drew business in pretty quickly since he was popular around Veilstone City.

Rick stood there, his face lighting up when he saw it was Paul standing inches away from her, with an unfamiliar face beside him too.

Paul smirked, _Smile Rick, it may be the last time you ever do._

"Paul! I thought you went to Hoenn!" the smile still held on his wrinkled face as he approached the boy. "It's so good to see you." Rick narrowed his eyes at the green haired boy beside him and raised an eyebrow at him, "And you are?"

Drew grunted and then replied, "Drew."

"Hello." Rick smiled at the boy and then returned his eyes on Paul. "You know, my other employee may be good at bringing business around, but you were always my favorite high shelf duster." He patted the side of Paul's cheek with a chuckle, receiving nothing but a dark glare from Paul. "So what can I do for 'ya?"

Paul smirked deviously at the older man. Drew stared hard at the ground and prepared for what was to come for this older man. "Why would you do this?" Paul gulped, gripping the handle of a gun behind his back. Paul Sumpter didn't play around; that was the first rule he was taught in this fucking 'game'.

Rick grabbed his jacket and flicked off the lights; the only glow in the room being shown from the several red candles being spread around the room. He was heading home early today to pick up his new copy of _The Hunger Games: Mockingjay. _He was treating himself to a marathon this evening. "What are you talking about?" he asked Paul, having no idea where Paul was getting at.

"Don't fuck with me!" he shouted, his body quivering. The man he once looked up to meant nothing to Paul anymore. He thought Rick was being the dad he never got to have, but in reality he was fucking him up worse than anyone has ever had. He hated Rick for turning him into the monster he was. "I kill people because of you! I want you _dead!_"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he told him smugly. Drew's eyes darkened on the grown man.

"It's your fault, you asshole! Molly, Ursula, Conway, Effy… all the rest. They didn't deserve to die." Paul looked down at his feet, angry tears starting down his red cheeks. "You asshole. You fucking asshole!" he laughed with humor. "I'm just a kid. Why the fuck would you teach me such bullshit? You're so pathetic…"

Rick shook his head, his blue eyes meeting with the boy's black ones. "I taught you to stand up to your bullies. Scare them a little bit; I didn't encourage you to go out and murder them with meat hooks," he explained. "That was all you. Blame me all you want, but you're the one going out and killing people in this situation. The police are looking for you, Paul."

Anger filling in his veins, Drew quickly brought out his gun from his pocket and held it up tightly against the side of Rick's head. Drew's grip was held tightly onto the gun, ready to pull the trigger. "If you say one more fucking smart comeback to him, I will blast your fucking head off." Drew growled. Rick felt a coldness settling over him just when he felt the gun being put against the hardness of his skull. He only put on a calm face, and kept his voice low and smooth.

"You've killed people too." Paul recalled.

Rick pinned his eyebrows together, confusion falling over his face. "In poker, maybe."

"But, you said…" Paul's heart began to race; he sliced a shaky hand through his charcoal hair, smoothing his bangs back. All this time he thought Rick was the one doing this to him—maybe Paul was losing everything in him that was sane. He was now convinced that he'd never been sane once in his life; was Dawn even real, or was she a part of his fucked up delusions? "I think I'm going crazy." His index finger toyed with the trigger on the gun as he pulled the object from behind him at eye level.

Now, Rick was being held hostage with two guns. There was no way out of this.

What was Paul doing? His mind was racing in a hundred different directions at once. One voice was telling him to shoot Rick, and another demanded to kill himself. There were so many choices that he didn't know which one was the right choice. Breathing shakily, he pointed the gun toward Rick's forehead, while Drew held the other at the side of Rick's head. The gun touched his forehead and the older man quickly raised his hand to knock it away from his forehead.

Paul's grip tightened; his arm was at his side now. "My head is telling me to kill you, then myself. I have to do it." As he started to raise the gun again, Rick jumped forward to attempt snatching both the guns that were being held in their hands. However, the three of them were so strong that it was a struggle to get the loaded hand-guns from the other.

The pair continued to struggle, the gun between the three of them, Paul's finger still on the tip of the trigger. Rick needed to get Paul help; there was something extremely wrong and the first person he blamed was himself. He shouldn't have said anything to make Paul take it the wrong way.

He didn't want to hurt his favorite employee, but he had to in order to save his own life, along with several others Paul could go after.

Rick's fingers fought against Paul's, while his other hand fought with Drew's, attempting to pry them away from the trigger long enough to get his own fingers held there.

Suddenly, a bullet shot out of one of the triggers, exploding gun powder falling directly to the floor along with a lake of thick, warm, trickling blood; the bang of gun fire echoed throughout the entire crematorium.

**Author's Note: I do apologize for another cliffhanger. Next chapter will be the last chapter, sadly, The last chapter will leave you guys into a complete mindfuck, which continues on with the sequel that shall be announced during the last chapter at my last author's note.**

**So who do you think got shot? Review with answers. (;**


	22. Must Come to an End

**Author's Note: First things first, I'd like to give a shoutout to the readers that have stuck with me through this story till the very end! Hitmitsu Tamashii, reppad98, Iloveikari—you guys are my favorite because I always loved your reactions that you guys gave me while reading this story. (: It's always enjoyable to see my readers get happy, sad, and mad with the actions that happened in this story. It's always lovely to get motivated to write more, especially when I get asked to update real soon (makes a writer motivated to write more, 'ya know?)**

**And as for my other readers/reviewers, I love you guys as well. (: although some of you are not reviewing, I still know you're there reading. (; so thank you for that.**

**Also, I'd like to apologize for the strong language I used for each chapter OMG! I only did it to fit the theme of this story since it's pretty strong. And I'd like to apologize if the killing's Paul did scared some of you, I really didn't mean to scare you guys, really. (:**

**And now, I give you the last chapter of Scars. **

_Suddenly, a bullet shot out of one of the triggers, exploding gun powder falling directly to the floor along with a lake of thick, trickling blood; the bang of gun fire echoed throughout the entire crematorium._

His eyes were wide, and he was unable to speak; having no capability to form any kinds of words or actions. The two bodies in front of him dropped, and he only focused on the one he cared about the most. Blood was filled in his hands, and a bunch was left on his hot face. He quickly got down and grabbed the boy in his hands, his heart racing when he realized the bullet was inside of his best friend's chest deeply. "Paul?" the green haired boy shook him, hoping to receive something from his best friend in return—a sound, a movement, anything.

Rick's lifeless body was beside him, his blood pouring from his head and flooding half of the floor. Drew started to get nervous and his breathing became shaky. He shook Paul again, and there was still no response.

No, this can't be good.

Drew continued to shake him, "Paul!" he screamed, still shaking the boy in his arms, praying that he'd give any kind of response. "Paul!" he screamed again, shaking him still. When Drew realized he wouldn't get a response from Paul, tears were beginning to take over him and he quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket, dialing 911.

It took a while for the police people to answer and Drew was becoming frustrated. "God damn it, come on, come on!" he shrieked, staring right down at Paul again. When they didn't answer, he became even more scared. He stared at the wound on Paul's chest. Without thinking, he quickly pulled his shirt over his head, and wrapped it up into a ball before placing it against the deep wound on Paul's chest. Blood quickly soaked through his shirt and this was no good. He could lose a lot of blood and possibly die. "No!" he screamed, pushing away that thought creeping up on the inside of his head.

He pushed his shirt harder on Paul's chest, desperately wishing for the bleeding to stop. Frustrated, he dialed 911 again and pressed speaker. When they finally answered after a matter of seconds, Drew immediately spoke. "911? Help! I need help! My friend just got shot and I'm afraid that he's dying. We're at Rick's Crematorium in Veilstone City. Please get here as soon as possible! Help me!" his voice was cracking and his heart was racing endlessly. He was scared. He was scared for Paul. He didn't wanna lose his best friend. He didn't want to. What would he do? What would he tell Dawn? How would she react?

He didn't want to think; he didn't think of the bad stuff that might occur. He just desperately wanted to push that thought away.

He closed his eyes and made a short prayer for Paul to be okay. Drew remained hopeful until police cars and the ambulance trucks finally decided to show up.

When they came, they immediately took Paul and Rick in, having Drew coming along to find out if Paul would be okay or not.

xxx

News traveled quickly, and Drew wished this news hadn't gotten to Dawn. The two girls entered the hospital in a hurry, reaching Drew's side temporarily. Dawn's heart was racing and tears were running down her face; mascara staining her cheeks, and her hair looked all torn up. Her face was puffy and her eyes were filled with fear. Drew guessed she must have had a nervous breakdown at home after finding out these news, but he really can't blame her if she did. He was feeling the same exact way she was feeling.

May sat beside Drew, and stared down at the hard floor, lost into thoughts. She felt numb and confused. All of this happened all at once and it made no sense at all to her. "What happened to him?"

It took a while for Drew to finally say something, considering he was lost into deep thought and he actually didn't want to speak to anyone at this moment. "Paul wanted to kill the guy that worked in that crematorium. It seems as if Rick turned him into a murderer and so he wanted revenge, with my help. We both held him hostage with two guns," he closed his eyes as he remembered the moment. "And he fought with us in an attempt to get the guns out of our hands. The trigger pulled from my gun, and it shot both Paul and Rick. Rick got shot in the head, and Paul got shot in his torso."

A coldness settled over the brunette as she heard this news; her head dropped down slowly and all she could feel was guilt wash over her. _It all made sense now. _Paul must have overheard her and Dawn discussing that topic about him earlier, and then it all turned into this huge mess. It made so much sense. Paul wanted to kill that guy because that guy was the one that made him a killer. So, he tried to get rid of that guy, and become sane again, but then he got hurt along with that attempt. May closed her eyes tightly and guilty tears poured from her eyes. "Oh my god…" her voice cracked; she covered her eyes in her hands.

Drew turned towards her and rested a hand on her shoulder, caressing it gently to comfort her. He assumed she was crying because Paul got hurt, but that wasn't the real reason. The real reason was because she felt that he got hurt because of her, and if this turns into a serious situation, this moment will haunt her forever. "It's my fault," she whispered into her hands.

"No, it's not." Drew denied; his eyebrows furrowing together. "Why are you saying that?"

"Because I'm the reason he wanted to kill Rick tonight," she dropped her hands down onto her lap and whipped her head at him. "Earlier today, I was telling Dawn that he was still dangerous, and that he's still a killer. So I guess he overhead our conversation and then it lead down to this…" her eyes dropped down to her lap and more tears took over her.

Drew stared at her and shook his head, "That's not your fault, May. Don't blame yourself." He was becoming kinda upset with his girlfriend and how she was blaming this on herself. It's not her fault that Paul got hurt.

Dawn was left on her own, staring into the window where Paul was being held in the hospital room. Nurses and doctors were still shouting orders at one another, all moving at once to help the young man. One nurse was hooking up the heart monitor, and another was making sure the breathing machine was working properly.

"Paul…" she choked out. Her eyes were hurting her like crazy, but she could really care less about that at this moment. He _had _to be alright. He _needs _to be alright. Paul is unbreakable, nothing can break him and she knows that. She had known that since the very beginning. Since the first time they had encountered each other. He was so strong and greatly powerful. She known him by heart. If anything was to break him now, it can't be this… not this way.

She pressed her hands together and closed her eyes shut, whispering a prayer in hope for Paul to be alright. There was nothing else left to do, but hope. And that's what she did; she hoped and hoped for the positive, not the negative.

When she opened her eyes, she took another look into the mirror and stared at Paul for a long moment. His eyes opened slowly and she gasped when she discovered he opened his eyes. Was he going to be okay? He just opened his eyes so this has to be good news!

He was looking around his surroundings; his eyebrows furrowed together and he had no idea what was going on around him. A fresh stream of tears fell from Dawn's eyes as they fell from her cheeks. He was still alive!

A warm smile fell on her face and she bit down on her lip, standing up on her tippee toes as she stared at Paul; his eyes still opened. "Please be okay, Paul. You can survive this," she whispered lowly. "I know you can survive this. You have to survive this… for me, at least. For me? Please be okay…"

When his eyes landed on hers through the mirror, her voice hitched and he stared at her with a plain expression. With this, she quickly went up to the door of his hospital room, and entered as one of the nurses let her in for just a few seconds. Dawn stared down at Paul, and Paul stared up at her.

She took a seat next to him and grabbed a hold of his hand. "You're going to be okay…" she whispered. "You have to be okay…"

Paul's eyes lingered on hers for a long moment, and he tried to say something to her, but no words can form. Dawn only paid attention to his mouth and became familiar with the words he was mouthing towards her. He was mouthing 'I love you', and with this a bright smile fell on her face, along with tears filling in her eyes. She squeezed his hand gently and let out a heavy breath. "Don't you dare die on me, you can't leave me alone. You just can't." she said in a demanding tone. "I love you, Paul…"

"Excuse me Miss," a doctor called. Dawn narrowed her eyes at the doctor that was speaking to her. "Your time is up, I'm sorry to say. But you're going to have to leave while we continue to work on him," he told her.

Dawn stared at him with pursed lips, then simply nodded. She got up on her feet and took one more look at Paul. He blinked once and then his eyes finally slipped closed again. A nervous frown swept over her and the doctor gently pulled her away and Paul's hand slipped out of hers. When she was being led out of the room by the same doctor, a loud accelerating sound occurred into the room that was coming from the heart monitor.

In panic, Dawn screamed. "Paul!" Horror flashed before her eyes and she turned around, desperate to get to Paul at this very moment but so many doctors were holding her hostage that she was unable to get to him. She struggled to get out of their arms, but they weren't letting her go and she felt her heart pick up by the second. She was scared, _so, _so scared. "PAUL!" she screamed louder; her voice breaking completely. She was fighting so hard to get out their arms, having a major freak out with the stuff that was happening around her. "Let go of me!" she cried helplessly. "I need to get to him, let go of me!"

"Miss, you have to get out of—"

"Paul!" she screamed again, sobbing loudly and punching her fists hard against the nurses and doctors chests that were holding her hostage. Why wouldn't they let her get to him?

That horrifying sound turned into a more bitter one, and more fear flashed before her eyes. What was going on? "NO!" she screamed so loud; tears rushing down her face and colliding down her cheeks. "PAUL!" she screamed. "PAUL!" she continued to fight, but it was still no use.

Once the door closed shut, Dawn placed her hands on her forehead and May and Drew were immediately at her side. "PAUL!" she screamed again; other people narrowing their eyes at the helpless blunette screaming rather loudly. She banged her fists loudly at the door, watching the nurses and doctors surround around Paul doing whatever the heck they were doing to him.

After a long while, May pulled the girl into her arms and Dawn sobbed loudly. Drew was enraged; his eyes flat on the window where he discovered the people working with Paul. He actually couldn't say anything; all he knows is that this obviously isn't good news. He didn't know what to feel at this moment.

A minute later, a doctor exited from the room, a look of sympathy painting over his features as he stared at the broken blunette who was crying uncontrollably in the arms of May. "I'm sorry to say this Miss, but Paul Sumpter… passed away."

Drew just simply shifted a bit, and then stared at Dawn. He immediately wrapped his arms around Dawn as well and hugged her tightly along with May. Tears were beginning to fill in his eyes again and they rushed down his cheeks momentarily.

She closed her eyes shut and blocked out those words, pretending she hadn't heard them. That is a big _lie. _She believed it was a lie. Paul can _never_ die, he _can't_ die. He just can't. "Miss?" Dawn immediately pulled her face away from May's chest and out of the large hug she was in and angrily whipped her head at the doctor. "He's not dead so shut up! You're a doctor right?" those tears burned down her cheeks as she screamed with aching pain. "Doctors save lives, so your duty is to save _his _life—" she pointed her index finger at the window directly at Paul, "—so fucking save him!"

"It's too late, Miss… he passed away. I'm so sorry for your loss."

She looked away. It was just an unbelievable thought, an unbearable thought. "Fuck you… fuck all of you." She murmured in sorrow, her eyes burning right through the doctors eyes. "Just… just FUCK YOU!" Out of control, she immediately lashed out towards the doctor, throwing hard punches on him. Surprised, May and Drew quickly grabbed a hold of the breaking girl lashing out her pain onto the doctor. Dawn cried helplessly, fighting her hardest to get out the arms of May and Drew. Can they just let her go?

No one was understanding the pain she was going through right now. _No one was._ If they were in her shoes, they would probably be doing the same exact thing. Obviously, she's not going to be freaking okay after losing the person she loves the most. She was pissed off at everything, but mostly at the entire world. She just _got _her happiness back and now it's being taken away from her? It was so unfair.

Eventually, the two teens dragged Dawn away from the doctor. The doctor frowned at the breaking blunette, feeling sorry for her. He let out a heavy sigh and returned into Paul's room with the other nurses and doctors.

Dawn closed her eyes tightly as more tears streamed down her face. Her body crashed and she started to stumble down to the floor; May and Drew's arms freeing from her. Dawn buried her face in her hands and she sat there for a long while crying her eyes out. Drew only fought his hardest to not shed another tear, and attempted to be strong. May, on the other hand, cried as well, but she wasn't experiencing the same exact pain Dawn was experiencing.

The blue haired girl sniffed, and then lifted her head up from her hands. She was bright red in the face, and the mascara that was on her cheeks looked even more horrifying. She could really care less about her looks at this moment, though. She was dying on the inside, and all she wanted was to be with Paul. When she thought about him again, her eyes snapped closed once more as she dropped her head back down into her hands, crying again and again.

It took a while for her to get up from that emotional state. And as she did so after that long while, her eyes narrowed at the window once more and she frowned deeply. More tears continued to crash down on her, but this time she felt like she already used up all of the tears that were held up inside of her. "I love you, Paul…" she choked, running her finger down the window as it made that soft squeaky noise. "Why did you have to leave me? You just came back into my life, and now you're gone again… why? You can't just leave me like this, on my own too." She closed her eyes and whispered lowly, more likely to herself. "I never even got the chance to say goodbye…"

For a moment, Drew patted her on the shoulder and told her to come and leave with him and May. It took her a while for her to move her feet from there, but she eventually did. And now as she was exiting the hospital building, she desperately wished she hadn't stepped away from that window.

xxx

Nurse Joy adjusted the hospital mask on her face carefully and proceeded to the process she was doing. She immediately turned off the heart monitor and the breathing machine. Since the young man in the bed just passed away, there was no need to keep them on and there's really nothing she can do to save an already dead person's life. Sighing, she took one last glance at the deceased young man. He looked alive and strong in her eyes, and she wondered how in the hell a single bullet shot in the chest could kill someone that looked this way. But, no matter how strong or weak the person looks, nobody is unbreakable. Everyone _is_ breakable, especially with death.

She ran a hand through her pink curls and then removed the hospital mask from her face. It was time to take him to the morgue, but before she does so, she needs the help of others to help take him there.

Nurse Joy let out another breath and grabbed a hold of her glass of water. She was tired as hell considering she was working all day, so of course dehydration was going to form somewhere inside of her. She took large gulps, and then removed the glass away from her lips.

Biting down on her lower lip, she left her mask on the bed and swiftly exited the room. She quickly came across the other nurses and doctors and immediately received their attention. "I got everything settled and made sure everything was off. All that I need to do now is take him to the morgue, but I need your help."

One of the nurses and doctors huddled in the group nodded their heads at once and then followed Nurse Joy into the room where Paul was in.

Suddenly, the glass of water that was in Nurse Joy's hands immediately dropped just by the second she landed her eyes on the bed; and the glass crashed into billions of pieces. Glass pieces were surrounded by her feet, and water was flooding half of the floor. The other nurse and the doctor looked at Nurse Joy in surprise. When Nurse Joy discovered Paul was nowhere to be found on that hospital bed, she can only manage to choke out such little words, "Wh-where… is Paul?"

**Author's Note: …the end. Oh yes, this is my end with a huge twist. The last scene was one of my favorites to write, although it didn't turn out exactly the way I planned, but oh well lol.**

**Now I bet I have all of you completely settled at the edge of your seats! But, luckily, this is not the official end. This is the end of Scars, though, but a whole new chapter starts within the sequel. Be expecting to see a sequel **_**very **_**soon, and trust me, you would want to see what happens next.**

**To keep track of the upcoming sequel, click on my fanfiction page and you'll find it there. If not, just look through the Pokemon Archieve and under the names of Dawn/Hikari and Paul/Shinji, you'll find my story there and by the author of "mzfeistyx3" which is ME obviously haha. But, remember when you find the words **_**'Sequel to Scars' **_**in my plot description, **_**you found the sequel.**_

**I have not come up with a story title yet for my sequel, but I **_**do**_** have the idea planned out.**

**Anyway, I'd like to say thanks again for all of you that have stuck with me 'till the end of this story; it really kept me motivated to write more just for you guys. :D I can't wait for all of you to view my newest work for this story.**


End file.
